


Of Heists and Hearts

by Verthril



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verthril/pseuds/Verthril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ororo Munroe, thief extraordinaire the world over, has played a game of cat and mouse with him for years. But when James "Logan" Howlett finally catches her, he makes an offer she can't refuse. AU - No Powers - RoLo Romy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work._

* * *

 

Slinking through the shadows, she crept from window to window into one pool of darkness to the next making her way through the mansion. Pausing to listen at the threshold of a doorway, nary a sound could be heard but her own quiet breath and her heart in her chest pattering away to the thrill she lived for. The alarms had been bypassed and the cameras fed an ingenious fabrication to let the guards enjoy their sleepy posts.

She had spent weeks planning this heist, the word itself easily rolling over her tongue pleasurably with the allusions to the days when daring robberies and brazen burglaries graced the headline news leaving authorities baffled. She was a thief, among those few left in the world that paid heed to the old ways of business, a code of honour in a game of cat and mouse of the highest stakes. These days most robberies were disgraceful acts of brutes bungling in with guns and violence, paramilitary invading homes to robe the rich and powerful of third world regimes.

"There you are my beauty." Ororo "Storm" Munroe purred spying her quarry and prize.

It was a diamond that had been paid for in blood from the depths of Africa, a trophy of a man who cared not for the suffering it had caused. It sat in a case on a pillow of silk, lesser gems littering it as if peasants in the grace of royalty. Creeping across the floor ignoring the works of art that lined the walls or other trappings of culture and sophistication, she had eyes alone for the diamond.

"Don't worry, I've come to take you away from your gilded cage." Ororo softly said in the quiet of the gallery.

Looking to the pedestal again and investigating it in full, she found naught a thing wrong with every bit of intel and information she had on its clever trap. Reaching about her neck, she found the beaded chain and pulled the key free. A forgery of the highest caliber, it was still warm from having been hidden down past the neck of the vest she wore. Crouching, she looked down to the base and found the keyhole, looking little more than another of the brass tacks for the leather that wound about the stand.

"Third from the bottom, second from the top, and..." Ororo said as she pulled the others free, a tiny click heard.

Turning the key, the alarm for the pedestal was disabled, the glass case free to be lifted. Looking to the diamond again from behind the glass, she let herself admire it and every bit of conniving that had brought her to it. Gripping the glass in hand, she was about to raise it when she heard something that put her on guard, the crack and hiss of a wooden match being struck. Anywhere else she would have enjoyed the sound, the scent in the air that soon mingled with the aroma of expensive Cuban cigars. Smiling, she turned to look into the dark shadow where an ember glowed and flared to the first few puffs.

"How did you know?" Ororo asked.

Stepping into the moonlight spilling from the window, dressed in a black sweater and slacks, his usually wild hair slicked back, he looked to her and then the diamond before enjoying another pull of his cigar.

"Anything else would have been too easy." James "Logan" Howlett remarked with a casual shrug.

"Oh? Nothing in our conversations tipped you off?" Ororo asked, her hands taken from the case to just lean against it, the chill glass pressing against her chest where it lay exposed with the zipper was drawn down to a V.

"Nothing, you were always good at makin' sure not to mix Business and Pleasure." Logan said, walking up to the case with an appreciative gaze straying to her.

"So what now Logan? Are you going to take me in?" Ororo asked playfully, standing up to hold her hands out to him in a pantomime of being shackled.

Logan looked to her with his grey eyes meeting her own blue, pulling his cigar from his lips to flick ash to the expensive carpeting below. Were not all the pieces protected in their own climate controlled cases she would have shrieked at the thought of him smoking in the presence of such treasures, but then he was no fool himself.

"Well Darlin', bein' as I'm on this one pro bono as they say...I came to an understanding with my employer." Logan said, reaching into his pocket.

Just as she was known the world over by her alias of Storm, thief extraordinaire, he was the most feared hunter hired by the top insurance companies of the world to either recover stolen property, catch thieves, or in some very special cases prevent thefts. With a background in the Canadian Special Forces JTF2, having trained around the world with a special time spent in Japan, it was no wonder she hadn't noticed him in that pool of darkness that he called home as easily as she herself.

"And what is that understanding?" Ororo asked, suddenly very interested in just what could have him waive his exorbitant wage.

"I give you a choice..." Logan said as he placed a velvet case atop the glass before her.

"What is this?" Ororo asked, reaching for it only to have her hand taken in his.

"A trade and an offer, you can either have that diamond there and we have to do this the hard way. Or..." Logan said as he snapped the case open, revealing a ring with a weighty diamond solitaire.

"You can have this one, and as they used to say, I make an honest woman out of you." Logan said as he fell to his knee.

Ororo couldn't stifle her gasp, her hand raised to her lips as he still held one in his. Looking to him as he knelt in the moonlight, he gazed at her as he had all those nights they had laid together in hotels around the world, burning desire and a plea held in their depths.

"You...are you asking me...?" Ororo asked, a nod the only answer she received.

That she had fallen in love with him over the years she'd known him hadn't been anything she had ever planned at first, another game played finding the seductive thrill of it all just too much to deny as she romanced the very man who had hunted her and her ilk. He was driven and passionate, hiding a kind and sensitive soul behind a gruff facade. Feeling the first tears trailing down her cheeks she couldn't find the breath to answer, just nodding and watching as he eased a glove free to slip the ring on her delicate and dexterous finger.

They left together into the night, the only evidence they had ever been there an empty velvet box sitting atop the unlocked case.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

Walking through the airport, Ororo had been anxiously awaiting this day since she had seen Logan off in Europe. With her daughter at her side she had to fight not to just rush off to the doors. Rogue, adopted years ago, had been an orphan she had easily fallen in love with after finding her living by petty theft and her wits alone. It reminded her all too much of her own start into that life, an urchin lost to the streets of Cairo. Sixteen now, she looked a beauty compared to the dirty and scared girl she had found in a bus station.

"Isn't Canada cold all year Momma?" Rogue asked.

Rogue had been enthused and ecstatic at the news of the engagement, but in the weeks since with the revelation that she would be moving she had clearly been less so. In the final days as the moving trucks came to pack up their things, she had been outright opposed and Ororo couldn't fault her. She'd be moving away from her friends, the few she had, and the life she had come to know in Mississippi.

"Only during winter." Ororo replied, tactfully withholding the chaotic weather Calgary oft suffered from.

The trip through customs was old hat for her and her daughter, always packing light and never having to suffer through the baggage claim, their carry on the only thing they needed with everything else sent ahead. Walking out to the entrance of the Airport Ororo saw him there with a child at his side who sullenly held a sign that bore her name, Munroe, soon enough to find Howlett at the end once they wedded.

"Who's the boy?" Rogue asked all too loudly, Ororo having to work hard not to giggle.

Logan grinned, looking to the child who turned indignant and looked to be searching for words to express just so with sputtered gasps and starts. Rogue looked to them completely indifferent, wondering just what it was she had said.

"I'm a girl you...you...skunk headed...bimbo!" The girl apparent yelled, throwing the sign down and stalking up to stare challengingly at Rogue with her hands on her hips.

"Coulda fooled me." Rogue said, a single finger pointed to the girl's forehead to push her back.

"Jubes Darlin', tone it down." Logan said, stepping up to his daughter.

"But she called me a boy!" Jubilee protested, turning to her father in challenge.

"Well maybe if ya didn't dress like one." Logan teased, earning a swift kick to his shin before Jubilee stalked off to the jeep.

Ororo tread up to him, wrapping her arms about his neck and kissing him tenderly having longed to do so for the weeks they'd been apart. She could catch the dismayed mutterings of Jubilee and a quiet 'Go Mom' from Rogue, feeling her toes curling as he took her into his arms. The flash of a camera came, both her and Logan looking to spy Rogue with her phone in hand playing photographer for their reunion.

"Ready to go?" Logan asked in the closeness of the embrace.

"I believe I am." Ororo said, a kiss placed to his lips before they reluctantly parted.

Logan helped both her and Rogue with their luggage, tossing them into the back and pulling some netting over them. Stepping up to the passenger door, Rogue stood there stubbornly looking to the back seat at the girl who met her gaze with as much fire and ire.

"I'm not sitting with her." Rogue said.

"Well if you would like the front seat that is fine with me, it can give you some time to get to know Logan better, and myself to get to know Jubilation." Ororo said.

"Oh my god Dad! You told her that?" Jubilee shrieked, kicking the back of his seat.

"It's your name isn't it?" Logan asked with a look to the rearview.

"I think it is very beautiful, but if you would prefer I did not use it..." Ororo remarked as she slipped into the back, Jubilee looking up to her under a shock of ebon locks looking suddenly sheepish.

"Well...maybe it doesn't sound so bad when you say it..." Jubilee conceded.

"Wonderful." Ororo said with a smile, the matter settled.

The drive home took them to the banks of a river with a large rustic house nestled within a grove of old growth pine and aspen. With a fieldstone facade and large timbers on show, it looked like it would have been just as home within the mountains that could be seen off on the horizon.

"It's more beautiful than I thought, the photo you showed me didn't do it justice." Ororo said as she walked up to the flagstone path.

"Glad you like it." Logan said, stepping up to her to wrap an arm about her waist.

Jubilee ran past them on a beeline to the porch, a pendant waved at a small black box by the door to throw it open a second later, slamming it loudly.

"Oh now I'm interested just to see what sort of security you have, key fob entry? I take it you have some for Rogue and myself?" Ororo purred as Logan dug into his pocket to pull out two key rings.

Taking them in hand, with Rogue walking by looking impressed by the vista Ororo dangled one before her eyes, her daughter taking before wandering off around the property.

"Well, shall we?" Ororo asked, about to walk back to the Jeep when Logan refused to let go.

With a surprising bit of speed and grace, he took her into his arms and walked with her up to the door. Laughing as she realized just what he was up to, she held her key fob out with the little led turning green after a second. Throwing open the door, Logan walked her over the threshold with a grin set upon his lips.

"Welcome home Darlin'." Logan said.

* * *

Jubilee had found her life thrown into chaos since her Dad had come home almost three weeks ago. He wasn't his usual self, he was smiling more or just sitting out on the back porch staring off at the mountains with a beer warm and untouched beside him. It wasn't that he was ignoring her, but she had to practically (once literally) smack him to get his attention. A week ago he had told her and she just couldn't believe it, he was getting married, last she heard he didn't even have a girlfriend and here he was getting married!

It wasn't that she didn't want him to be happy, but a bit of warning would have helped, maybe even meeting her a few times. Instead it almost sounded like a joke gone bad, 'Surprise, you're getting a mom!'. As if to make things worse, she had a daughter too, one that was older and prettier and very well endowed and, well she could carry on with that line of thought but then she'd just want to go punch something.

The moving trucks had come a fews days back, men trampling through the house with boxes and furniture, setting it all up in what had once been guest bedrooms. Worst of all her sister to be was right beside her, what had been her dad's office before it got moved out to the loft above the garage. Sitting on her bed throwing a ball at the wall just to work out some of her frustration, her door was thrown open with Rogue glaring at her.

"Ya got three seconds ta stop that or I swear I'll thump ya." Rogue yelled.

"Try it." Jubilee spat, throwing the ball again.

Rogue caught it, slamming the door even as Jubilee got off her bed. Tearing it open and trying the knob of the neighbouring room, she was shocked to find it locked.

"What the hell! You get a lock on your door?!" Jubilee yelled, pounding loudly.

With her fist red and sore and only loud music answering her, Jubilee stalked off down the stairs. Spotting her dad out on the back deck with Ororo she stormed off to confront him on an outstanding injustice she had just discovered.

"Dad!" Jubilee cried, an arm pointing off vaguely to where her room was.

"Yes Jubes?" Logan asked.

"Why does she get a lock on her door!?" Jubilee growled, her brow furrowed in frustration.

"Because she's sixteen and I figured it'd be good to give her a feelin' o' security and privacy while she gets settled in." Logan explained.

"What about my privacy!? I'm twelve! I'm a woman now, not a kid. You still just come barging in, what if I'm...I'm...?" Jubilee started, running out of steam as her train of thought got derailed with how angry she was.

"Changing?" Ororo supplied, Jubilee looking to her as some of her anger deflated.

"Yeah! Or...stuff." Jubilee said, turning back to her father.

"Or stuff?" Logan asked, Jubilee going red in the face.

"Stuff, yeah." Jubilee said with a stubborn nod.

Logan looked to Ororo to find her just watching Jubilee with a smile, turning back to face his daughter.

"Alright Darlin', I'll put a lock on your door on the condition that ya only use it when your changing, or stuff. Otherwise ya keep it unlocked, ya got a bad habit o' not hearin' me sometimes." Logan relented, having to chuckle at the look of disbelief on his daughter.

"Sure, I promise! Thank you, thank you!" Jubilee cheered, tackling him in a hug before racing back off into the house.

Left alone on the back deck, Ororo looked to him and he could almost read her thoughts, having learned just how she thought over the years.

"Lemme guess, when I said she was spirited?" Logan asked.

"You did not lie, maybe you might have found a stronger word." Ororo confessed, reaching for her glass of lemonade.

"Might have been spirited a few years back, what with her being all _womanly_ now, she's right ornery." Logan said, finding his own glass.

"I confess, she's handling this better than I would have thought. I still cannot believe you only told her a week ago." Ororo said, Logan just shrugging.

"She's lucky I didn't tell her at the airport, didn't know how to tell her so I just threw it out one dinner. Course I shoulda rightly waited for her to finish with her mouthful, damn near had to give her the Heimlich." Logan explained, Ororo just looking at him in wonder.

"Poor child." Ororo said.

"Lets see how long ya keep saying that once she gets used ta ya, I always taught her to speak her mind, might just have backfired on me." Logan chuckled.

Seeing her smile and turn back to the vista of the distant mountains, Logan joined her in admiring the view as much as he had been the company he shared. For years he wanted to bring her here if just to share it. He'd had the house built here back when he adopted Jubilee, land he'd owned for years figuring he'd do something with it someday. With another sip of his lemonade, he still couldn't believe how things had turned out in the end, with his hand finding hers easily.

* * *

It wasn't Mississippi, but being so close to the river made it easier as she sat in the bay window looking out over the property. Her room had been set up just as she had it, a picture left on her desk as a clue to just how it had been pulled off, all her most personal belongings still in boxes for her to tend to. Sitting by the window she found a gift sitting there for her, from her family to be as the tag read. It had been a pair of binoculars, powerful enough to bring the distant mountains into view. A note inside promised a visit to them come the weekend, finding herself liking the man that had won the heart of her Momma.

Her sister to be though was another matter entirely Rogue thought with a look to the ball next to her, minutes before bouncing against her wall in an irritating beat that drove her mad. She figured Jubilation or Jubes must have been ten, eleven tops, thinking her honestly a boy at first. The little brat had given up trying to get her ball back after she had cranked the radio up, the pounding on the door finally ceased.

Hearing the slamming of a door she figured her little sister to be must have just returned to her room, wondering then if she'd dare play any more games to irritate her. Ten minutes of peace and quiet later left her figuring her threat must have done the trick, walking off to turn down the radio and start to unpack.

"Those damn movers better not have missed anything." Rogue said, using a pen to tear open the packing tape and dump the boxes of clothing onto her bed.

Putting it all back as it had been before she had to live from a bag in a hotel for the last week, by the end of it all she could almost believe she was still back home as she fell onto her bed. The house in Meridian had been the first home she remembered, taken there by the beautiful woman who became her mother one night when she had been shivering in a bus station just trying to stay warm. She couldn't even remember her parents, whoever they had been just left her with a feeling of danger and fear that had her wanting to forget them entirely.

"Rogue?" Ororo called from beyond her door.

Drawn from her thoughts, she tumbled out of bed to unlock the door, her momma standing there looking as radiant as ever.

"They did a good job." Ororo said as she was shown into her daughter's room.

"I'm guessin' it was more Pappy to be than the brat." Rogue said, shutting the door and throwing the latch again.

Ororo looked to her in that way she always did when she was disappointed, no words ever need to be said to reprimand her. Rogue found herself looking to the floor feeling bad for making her mother sad.

"As Logan tells me, she goes by Jubilee or Jubes, please just try to be patient with her." Ororo asked, settling down in the bay window.

"What? Like she was when she was throwing that ball against my wall?" Rogue asked pointing to the offending item.

Ororo picked it up, turning the tennis ball over in her hands before throwing it to Rogue. Catching it, Rogue threw it back in an impromptu game of catch, trying to put off any further conversation.

"Until today that was her wall alone, I know that this is our home now too, but please for me just remember that as much as we need to grow accustomed to this that we're not the only ones." Ororo calmly explained, throwing the ball again.

Staring at the ball, she couldn't argue her mother's point, suddenly imagining how she'd feel if it had been the other way around, having to welcome Logan and the brat to her home in Meridian. Sighing, she threw the ball back to her mother.

"She's had just as long as me to get used to the idea." Rogue said, a few steps taken to her bed to fall into it.

"Actually Logan only told her last week." Ororo confessed, Rogue looking sharply to her.

"What!? Ah hell, is he really that much o' a knucklehead?" Rogue asked.

"Well, I don't think he really can be blamed entirely. He at least told her about you, I only told you that he had a child thinking it too fun to see your first reaction to another." Ororo said, a touch of mischief to her eyes then.

"You coulda at least told me she was a girl, course at a glance ya wouldn't know it." Rogue grumbled.

"Where would the fun in that have been." Ororo teased.

"Ya can really be a b..." Rogue started, a warning look from her mother giving her pause, "Bother sometimes Momma."

Crossing the room to settle on her daughter's bed, Ororo leaned down to place a kiss atop her head before excusing herself. Pausing at the door, she lightly tossed the tennis ball back on the bed.

"When you have a moment, could you give that back to Jubilation. Just be sure to ask her to not throw it at your wall this time." Ororo said, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Sitting at her desk watching some anime on her computer, Jubilee heard her door open a crack and figured it must have been her father checking in on her. The knock came as a surprise, spinning her chair around to find her sister to be standing there, her purloined tennis ball in hand.

"What? Come to tease me now? Or ya gonna try and thump me, cause if you think you can I got news for you." Jubilee spouted, her arms crossed across her chest.

"You and what army?" Rogue asked, the gesture returned with a cock of her hips.

"The Canadian Army, Dad was special ops, he showed me how to protect myself incase anyone wanted to get all 'Can you show me on the doll where he touched you' on me." Jubilee threw back, slipping from her seat to stalk up to Rogue.

"Pull the other one brat." Rogue said.

"Scared? Fine, give me my ball back and I won't hurt you." Jubilee said, raising her chin to glare at her.

Clearly irritated, Rogue reached to push her only to find her arm taken, blinking stars away finding herself staring up at a ceiling with Jubilee picking up her ball. Fire in her belly and her blood rushing in answer, Rogue swept a leg out just as her Momma had shown her, toppling Jubilee to the floor, already climbing to her feet to try and pin her.

"That's it!" Jubilee screamed.

Squirming free with a nimbleness that shocked Rogue, swearing she must have damn dislocated the brat's arm at her shoulder, Jubilee got free to tackle her and twist her own arm back. The head butt solved that, Jubilee stumbling back to slam into her dresser.

"Oh, you wanna fight dirty?!" Jubilee yelled.

"Jubilation Lee Howlett get your ass down here yesterday!" Logan bellowed throughout the house.

Glaring at her, Jubilee threw the ball at the wall in an act of defiance before stalking out the door. Left alone Rogue knew if she wasn't hearing her mother yelling that she herself was in deep dog crap too, following down the stairs to see both Logan and Ororo standing at in the entryway to the house. Suddenly the boast of Jubilee didn't seem so much cow patties with the way Logan was standing there looking like a drill sergeant straight out of Hollywood.

"Alright, if you think you're getting a lock on your door now, well you can think again." Logan said with a finger pointed to Jubilee.

"Rogue, you're old enough to know better. I thought we worked this out." Ororo said calmly, just sounded disappointed more than anything.

Both girls looked to their feet, spying another from the corner of their eye. Under the mutual assault of their parents, a momentary truce was formed with Rogue throwing a wink to Jubilee. The girl gave a barely noticed nod, both realizing that the enemy of their enemy as they said, or at the least that if they worked together then they might just get out of this without being grounded until they were eighteen.

"I'm sorry Dad. Rogue didn't believe me so I just was showing her all the stuff ya showed me." Jubilee said.

"Momma, I didn't mean ta get carried away, but that br...Jubilee is feisty, I was just tryin' to give her damn ball back." Rogue added for her mother.

"I promise if we're rough housing again we'll take it to the basement, and wear all that stupid gear you bought me." Jubilee remarked, working her eyes to her most innocent.

"I'll try and remember I'm older than her Momma, that I should be showin' her how to be a lady." Rogue said to Ororo, looking apologetic.

Looking to another, Ororo and Logan just shook their heads, waving their kids off. Still shaking their heads, they walked back off to the back deck where they had been enjoying themselves until the sound of fighting had disturbed them. Standing there at the bottom of the stairs, Jubilee and Rogue looked to another before letting out a relieved sigh.

"Truce brat?" Rogue asked.

"Truce bimbo." Jubilee said holding out her hand.

"Ya think ya could show me that throw?" Rogue asked as they started walking back upstairs.

"Only if you show me that leg sweep, that was killer." Jubilee said, taking the stairs two at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

* * *

 

The pounding on the door was unmistakably her father, rolling over in bed and wrapping her pillow in a vain attempt to muffle him out. Peace and quiet returned to her room, thinking herself safe to go back to sleep when her blankets were torn from her. Kneeling on her bed with her pillow in hand, Jubilee looked up to Logan who met her ire with a smirk.

"Time ta get up." Logan said.

Swinging her pillow with all her might as she threw it at him, the missile was caught before it could reach it's intended target of his face. He lightly smacked her with it, walking off with her bedding and leaving the door open. Muttering, she jumped off her bed and stalked off to the bathroom, stopping at the linen closet to snag a fresh towel. Stepping in, Jubilee wrinkled her nose in disgust, the air still heavy with steam. She hated the smell, the thought that someone had been in there just before her, muttering as she threw the shower on to then disrobe.

Luke warm water met her as she climbed in, a fit of frustration getting the better of her as she cranked the knob to the very end to get the first bit of hot spray to sooth her irritation at getting woken before she was ready. Rinsing her shampoo, she found her conditioner and worked it through her hair. Looking for her bar of soap, she found it on a shelf it shouldn't have been, picking at a long white hair stuck to it in dismay. With two likely candidates for whose it was, Jubilee put the blame on Rogue and flicked it at the glass with a vocal 'ick'.

"Taking this with me when I'm done." Jubilee growled, washing her face and stepping under the spray for her final rinse.

Screaming, a sudden blast of cold water hit her that just wouldn't end, freezing her to the bone as she slammed her back against the shower stall if only to get free of it. Counting the seconds it usually took whenever her father was being a smart ass, she reached a hand under the spray and still found it to be frigid.

"Who the hell used up all the hot water!?" Jubilee screamed at the top of her lungs.

Downstairs in the breakfast nook, Logan and Ororo shared a look, Ororo understanding of the girl's plight while Logan just looked amused. Even from downstairs they could still hear her angry rant as they both figured she was suffering the cold water if only to finish her shower. The creak of the tap silenced the rumbling sound of running water, replaced by a door torn open and feet racing down the stairs. Standing there with a towel wrapped about her, Jubilee glared at Logan.

"Hope you plan on moppin' that up." Logan said with a nod to the dripping water falling from his daughter to the tiled floor.

"Why was there no hot water!?" Jubilee asked.

"Guessin' maybe the tank ran out, what with Ro, Rogue and myself having our mornin' showers already. Figure next time ya might not want to sleep in if ya want a hot one." Logan explained, taking a sip of his coffee.

Indignant sputtering spilled from her lips, an accusing finger pointed at him before stalking off to the stairs. Having hid her smile behind her cup of tea, Ororo finally let her laughter out having not wished to embarrass her would be daughter as she had a moment with her father.

"You didn't tell her you were the last one in." Ororo noted, smiling across at him.

"Or that I had an extra long shower?" Logan chuckled.

"Perhaps tomorrow we should try to conserve some water, shower together maybe?" Ororo posed the question softly, her toe reaching across under the table to stroke his leg.

"That's a beautiful idea." Logan throatily replied.

With his foot joining in the game played under the table, enjoying the silky feel of her calf as he trailed further up, both froze as the front door flew open with Rogue stumbling in panting for breath and sweaty from her morning run. Righting their chairs and trying to put on an air of innocence as she tumbled into the kitchen, they ignored her curious looks while she rummaged for a glass for some water to quench her thirst.

"If ya need a shower, ya got two choices. Cold, or wait till the tank is done heating up." Logan remarked.

"Dammit." Rogue swore, filling another glass still gasping for breath.

Watching her trudge off up stairs, Logan looked to Ororo who followed her daughter, his hand reaching across the table to gently take hers in his. Rubbing a calloused thumb over her knuckles, she graced him with her blue eyes looking lovingly at him.

"She never could wait for a shower until after her run, always ending up needing another." Ororo said with a chuckle.

"Who took the good soap!?" Rogue yelled from upstairs amidst the sound of water running again.

"Why do I get the feelin' I'm gettin' a crash course in bein' the only gent in the house with three ladies?" Logan asked with a sigh.

"I'm sure you'll do admirably." Ororo assured.

"Well, I think the first thing I'll be doin' to keep the peace will be ta buy one o' those tankless water heaters. Otherwise I figure every mornin' we'll be havin' a fight on our hands." Logan said, leaving the table to fetch another cup of coffee.

"A wonderful idea, though I still stand firm on the proposed showering arrangement." Ororo complimented.

"Just means we'll have longer ta enjoy in there." Logan replied, a wink thrown over his shoulder as he went about fixing her a fresh cup of tea.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Giving up on trying to get her hair back to the spiky way she liked, Jubilee settled on a bandanna, throwing her door open ready to start the day. She could hear the sound of running water and a whole lot of muffled swearing, grinning at the thought as she recognized it to be Rogue. She'd heard her yelled question earlier, a trophy in the way of a bar of soap sitting on her dresser on a piece of cloth. Shutting her door, she tilted her head spying Rogue's was open, grinning broadly as she skipped in.

The room was mostly like when she had helped her father set it up after the movers had left. The only difference now was that the piles of boxes sat broken down in a corner, many little touches added. Snooping about, Jubilee pulled some dresser drawers open and paused as she came across one. Pulling a bra out, she held it up and marvelled at it, knowing Rogue was much more womanly than herself by far without needing to see the proof she held in her hands. Looking about, she spotted a full length mirror and stepped in front of it, modelling with the bra held before her.

"What the hell are ya doing?" Rogue asked, Jubilee yelping in surprise.

"I...uh...the door was open..." Jubilee said holding the purloined undergarment behind her back.

Rogue walked up to her, a hand landing on her head to spin her about. Snatching her bra back, she threw it in her dresser and bumped the drawer shut with her hip. Jubilee glared at her while holding her ground.

"You are so weird." Rogue threw back, walking to close her door.

"Shouldn't I...?" Jubilee asked pointing to the door.

"Well I'd normally say it ain't nothin' ya haven't seen before, but I'm guessin' that might not be the case. Go play with the binoculars." Rogue replied, turning her back to Jubilee and towelling off.

Sticking her tongue out despite how childish it looked, Jubilee stomped off to the bay window and settled down, picking up the binoculars to scan the horizon. Slipping them down after a time, she caught sight of Rogue cast in the reflection of the window, snapping the binoculars back up after a curious look.

"Your Pappy divorced or something?" Rogue asked, surprising Jubilee.

"Uh no..." Jubilee replied, watching a hawk circling in the sky.

"Huh, so what's the story with you two?" Rogue inquired, some of the bluster out of her voice.

"What do you mean? What's a Chinese kid doing with a white Dad?" Jubilee asked, having often faced that question.

"Pfft, get over yourself. Like I haven't had people saying worse about me and Momma down in Mississippi." Rogue threw back.

"Sorry." Jubilee apologized, her voice suddenly meek and quiet.

"Ah hell, I didn't mean it like that, guess we both hit a sore spot. You can turn around brat. I'm decent." Rogue said, her voice quieter and apologetic.

Jubilee set the binoculars down, spinning about with her legs dangling off the edge of the bay window. Rogue had dressed in a pair of jeans and a V neck T. Finishing tying her hair off in a simple pony tail, she sat at her vanity looking to Jubilee from the mirror.

"How old are you anyways squirt?" Rogue asked.

"Twelve." Jubilee sullenly said, kicking her feet against the wood panelling.

"Ya look like a ten year old boy." Rogue replied as she spun in her chair to face her.

"Screw you." Jubilee swore, jumping to her feet and stalking to the door.

Rogue gently caught her by the arm, letting go in time as she saw Jubilee likely ready to work some other bit of self defence her Pappy had shown her. Holding her hands up in surrender, Rogue smiled at her in earnest.

"I meant ya look...oh heck, come here. Get your ass in the chair." Rogue said as she stood up.

Jubilee glared at her, her arms across her chest as she walked up and fell into the chair gracelessly. Spinning her to face the mirror, Rogue tore the bandanna free, running her fingers through the damp and limp hair. She'd settled on a pony tail for the same reason, a cold shower nothing great for fixing up ones hair.

"Your Pappy cut your hair?" Rogue teased.

"No, I like it short." Jubilee grumbled.

"Okay, well lets see if we can't do something alright? Maybe get some folks to stop confusin' ya for a boy." Rogue replied, ignoring the raspberry she caught in the reflection.

Opening drawers in her vanity, pulling out some make up kits and a dryer along with some styling products, she looked to her stubborn canvas and wondered just what she could do with her.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Ya know when they say it's quiet, too quiet?" Logan asked from his prone place on the chesterfield with Ororo in his arms.

"Yes, I was wondering if you noticed." Ororo said, the pair just listening to some mellow Jazz.

"Think I should go for a look, make sure they haven't hog tied one or the other up there?" Logan asked with a sigh.

"Am I worried? Yes. Do I want you to leave just after I got so comfortable? No. I'm sure we'd have heard something if things were getting as bad as yesterday." Ororo said, enjoying the feel of his fingers gently trailing along her belly.

"Point," Logan started with a kiss to her neck, "Taken."

"So just what plans did we have for the evening Mister Howlett?" Ororo asked.

"Well Missis Munroe Howlett to be, figured we'd drop the kids off at the theatre, then you and me could go somewhere for dinner." Logan whispered.

"That sounds marvellous." Ororo purred.

"Might not be Paris, but I know a nice French restaurant." Logan offered.

"As long as they don't serve poutine..." Ororo teased.

"Not that kinda French." Logan chuckled, playfully biting at her ear.

"I just had to be sure, I recall our trip to the English countryside, you took me out for Fish and Chips." Ororo said with a moue of resentment.

"Darlin', that woulda been like goin' to Ireland and not havin' a Guinness." Logan argued.

"You can be such a tourist." Ororo said with a sigh.

"I don't remember ya complaining that time we _stumbled_ into another in India on _business_." Logan whispered with a throaty growl.

"I really do not believe many tourists simply visit the temples to plan out their intimate encounters come the evening." Ororo pointed out.

"Ya weren't complain' either way." Logan said, shifting until they lay side to side, stealing her lips in his.

Hearing a door thrown open, they looked to another and waited, relaxing when another door opened without the sound of feet trampling down the stairs. Laying together kissing with the mellow jazz playing, Logan blindly reached a hand until he found a remote, turning the volume up a touch before letting it topple to the table.

"I think I know just how to thank you for dinner tonight." Ororo purred.

"If it involves somethin' like this, up on that bear skin run by the fireplace in my room, I like the way you think Darlin'." Logan growled.

"You read my mind." Ororo teased, her teeth grazing his lip.

"Best at what I do..." Logan whispered, his hot breath against her ear.

"I thought what you did wasn't very nice?" Ororo asked.

"Sometimes I can be down right naughty." Logan replied, his hands slipping under her shirt.

Melting against him, Ororo enjoyed the feel of his hands roaming her naked flesh, massaging her and finding all those secret places. Kissing another with their passion driving them on, the sound of a door opening sent the wrong kind of chills down their spines. Feet trampling down the stairs gave them precious few seconds to find some semblance of decency, settling to hold another though both looked flushed and frustrated.

"Jubes, Rogue." Logan said without looking away from Ororo, noticing her smile as she looked past the chesterfield.

"Is that what you two were up to with things being so quiet upstairs?" Ororo asked.

Logan craned his neck, about to laugh until he nearly bit off his tongue as a knee pressed hard between his legs. Looking to Ororo, she gave him a warning glare that quickly faded to a smile as they both turned back to look to their daughters. Rogue was dressed simply in a T-shirt and jeans, if simply meant mean hugging every curve. Jubilee however looked anything but the tomboy he knew and nurtured. She was now dressed in leggings and a skirt, dressy looking leather shoes, and some shirt he knew hadn't come out of her closet. Had she not been wearing a halter top underneath it would have been putting more on show than he cared, he struggled not to gawk at the transformation.

Her hair was teased, some sparkly gloss on her lips and a touch of makeup around her eyes. Looking nervously at her father, he smiled at her and felt himself meaning it in earnest as she relaxed and perked up. Rogue took a step behind her, resting her hands on her shoulder to spin her around for show.

"Not bad if I do say so myself." Rogue said with a touch of pride.

"So I don't look like a dweeb?" Jubilee asked.

"Ya look good Jubes, be sure to thank Rogue." Logan said.

"You look beautiful." Ororo added.

"Found a few things in my old clothes that fit her, just might have to take her shoppin' with us sometime Momma. I think Pappy Logan wouldn't know a thing about clothes if he got attacked by a stylist." Rogue explained, a jab at her father to be after having seen what Jubilee's _wardrobe_ consisted of.

"Course now I gotta worry about boys gettin' interested in her." Logan growled.

"I knew it!" Rogue spat, an accusing finger pointed at him.

Jubilee blushed, Rogue turning her towards the kitchen and walking her off, chatting all the while. Settling back on the sofa, Logan looked to Ororo who was smiling as if she were a cat that just had her canary.

"Well, if she does bring a boy home don't go scaring him off." Ororo teased.

"Remind me to get an unmarked tombstone, so I can throw it out on the lawn and say that was the last one." Logan growled.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ororo charged with a laugh.

"Watch me." Logan said, kissing her again.

"At least they look to be getting along." Ororo whispered.

"Time will tell Darlin'." Logan said, running his lips down her delicate jaw.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Standing out front of the theatre and staring at the marquee, Rogue looked to the titles of the playing movies. They'd been dropped off ten minutes ago, Momma and Logan heading off for dinner and whatever other trouble they could get into by her guess.

"What do you want watch squirt?" Rogue asked, looking down to her sister to be.

"Doesn't matter, everything I wanna watch is like 18A." Jubilee groused.

"God, you are such a kid. Again, what do ya want watch?" Rogue asked again.

"The new Tarantino of course, duh." Jubilee said.

"Okay, watch and learn." Rogue said as she lead them off to the ticket booth.

Milling through the line, with parents trying to quiet children and couples chatting, Rogue finally found her way to the counter with Jubilee in tow. Looking at the listings again, clearly indecisive with the vapid expression she wore, she turned to Jubilee in a huff.

"I don't know, what did you wanna watch?" Rogue asked, sounding anything but the southern belle she was.

"Django?" Jubilee asked, Rogue looking up to the listings again.

"Two for whatever she said." Rogue said, pulling out some cash to pass it along.

"Can I see some ID?" The attendant asked, Rogue working a huff as she dug through her purse.

"Here." Rogue spat, throwing the card down on the kiosk.

The attendant looked at it for a long time, the mutterings from the crowd growing more vocal with the hold up. Seeming satisfied, she passed the card back and took the cash. Two tickets with their receipts popped up out of the stainless steel slot, the attendant handing back the change along with the tickets.

"Enjoy the movie." The woman said, already turning to attend the next customer.

Rogue ushered her up the stairs, making sure the wide eyed look Jubilee had was far away from the staff. Hidden in the crowd, she passed off the one ticket with a smug look.

"Dude, that was awesome. Dad never takes me to these." Jubilee said.

"Yeah, I don't even look anything like the lady on the card, just gotta work it. Course it'd be different if this were a bar, but for a movie no one is gonna deal with a line up like that to call their manager. Because if she didn't buy it, that's who I woulda been asking for Sugah." Rogue explained.

"How much change is left?" Jubilee asked.

"None, you're on your own if you want snacks, price of admission is I keep the change." Rogue firmly stated.

"Fine, I'll use my allowance." Jubilee growled, digging into the tiny purse Rogue had loaned her, finding her hot pink wallet.

One trip for popcorn and drinks later, the pair walked up to the staff taking tickets, passing theirs off. The man looked from them to the tickets, Rogue just sighing dramatically and setting her drink and bag down on the booth to already start digging through her purse. Instead of asking, he just ripped the ticket along the cut line, passing them back. Picking up her snacks, Rogue lead Jubilee off down the hall to the awaiting theatre.

"Ugh, why did you pick these seats?" Jubilee asked, right in the middle of where a pack would normally swarm.

Taking her drink, Rogue spilt some on either chair opposite herself and Jubilee, adding to one the wad of gum she'd been chewing for that reason alone. Jubilee caught on, spitting out her own gum on the other and spilling a bit of her own drink on the floor.

"There, buffer zone." Rogue said pleased, leaning back to enjoy a fistful of popcorn as the trailers started to play.

"Staff are gonna hate us." Jubilee mused.

"Yup." Rogue replied.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

With her arms resting on the table and chin in hand, Ororo had forgotten just how sexy it sounded with Logan spoke French in that gravelly voice of his. The waiter seemed surprised, a small conversation between the two before he finally left with a flourish to place their orders. Logan looked back nonplussed, having a sip of his water only to cough as he felt a foot creeping up his leg.

"You almost look bashful." Ororo teased.

"Don't know what you mean." Logan said dismissively, Ororo's eyes brightening in clear insight.

"Oh, I forgot, Canada is one of the few places where speaking French doesn't come off sounding so, so sexy." Ororo whispered with her foot slipping to find it's shoe.

"Was the reason I polished mine up abroad." Logan relented.

"I always did love our time in Paris." Ororo said with a fond smile.

"You and me remember Paris very differently." Logan said.

"You're still bitter about _that_?" Ororo asked, a light laugh lacing her voice.

"Darlin', you know the hours and manpower I put into _that_..." Logan whispered.

"Maybe I'll tell you how I did it tonight..." Ororo whispered back, one of her fondest heists if not her masterpiece.

With their wine coming, they let their conversation end, the waiter pouring it and chatting to Logan again. Alone at last, Ororo savoured her first sip, finding it from her favourite vineyard by taste alone.

"You never forgot." Ororo whispered.

"I tend to remember things like that, like when a beautiful woman tells me her favourite things and the stories behind them." Logan replied, enjoying a sip himself.

Setting her glass down, she looked around the restaurant to the patrons there, so many tables for two set. Looking to and elderly couple clinking their glasses together in toast with their hands entwined, she felt her own hand taken. Though the distance between them didn't permit the embrace she longed for, Logan lifted her delicate hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.

"If anyone saw you as I do, I believe your reputation would be ruined." Ororo teased.

"Would just mean I'd have an easier time. More than a few times all I ever had to do was pop into town for a visit, spend a few nights watchin' some movies and drinkin' some suds on site and I'd hear word that certain individuals had caught a red eye out." Logan remarked in a low rumble mixed with amusement.

"Amateurs." Ororo hissed, wetting her lips with a sip of her wine.

"Most o' the time I'm just playin' cat and mouse with 'em once someone calls after the robbery, generally cause they were cryin' with the quote I gave 'em for a proper security suite." Logan said, professionally aggravated.

"Tsk, tsk. You get what you pay for, and it makes it so much more fun for me." Ororo scolded.

"Try tellin' 'em that." Logan growled.

"There's always been a question on my mind, how someone with your past ever got into such a business as a thief catcher." Ororo asked.

Regretting the question as soon as it passed her lips, Logan looking pained and saddened, she reached across the table for his hand and squeezed it gently. He looked to it, running his thumb along the engagement ring, trailing along her knuckles softly.

"I'm sorry...if it's something..." Ororo started, knowing she herself had more than enough painful secrets in her past.

"You got a right to know Darlin', what with bein' my wife to be and comin' to be her mother." Logan said, a heavy sigh had before he finished his glass of wine in a single gulp.

"Jubilation?" Ororo asked with her eyes going wide.

"It's no secret that after...all that business in Eastern Europe...that I had to ask to be honourably discharged. Military man since the age o' eighteen, didn't rightly know much other than one end o' a gun or another. So o' course just like most folks can figure out with a few questions to the right channels, I got into doin' some body guard work." Logan started.

"I'll confess I knew that much myself, having asked those questions once you started getting in my way." Ororo whispered.

"Last job I was doing...well, things went south. Protectin' a pair o' wealthy Chinese that had some sort of bad business with the Triad, the Lee's." Logan explained, Ororo gripping his hand tight in fear.

"We were in a hotel, protecting them until their flight came in to take them back abroad where they hoped to get lost. Well, the Triad found us alright." Logan said with pain in his voice.

"Did they...?" Ororo asked, her voice dying with how Logan took her hand into his, clinging to it tightly.

"Nope, the Lee's made their flight. But they weren't the only ones in that hotel. Young couple that had just immigrated to Vancouver with their daughter were a few floors down, shot dead. They got the...they got the damn wrong room." Logan whispered, struggling with his pain.

Unable to speak, caring not for what anyone thought then, Ororo crossed the table to take him into her arms. Blinking away his tears, Logan struggled with a breath as he fought to find his calm, remembering a moment that had changed his life.

"The Lee's I had...didn't have any kids. Probably the only reason she didn't join her folks. Pulled every fucking string and cashed in every favour and outstanding debt I was owed to streamline the adoption." Logan ground out, hiding his face with a hand.

Seeing how easy she was with her father, Ororo found a question she longed to ask but couldn't, feeling a gentle hand take her shoulder. Looking up, the waiter stood there with a chair in hand and clear apology in his eyes. Settling down and thanking him en francais, she held Logan close. Fresh glasses were poured before he excused himself with a dutiful bow.

"I'm sorry Logan, I had no idea." Ororo apologized with her head bent low with his.

"I think I'm the one whose sorry, I shoulda found a better time to tell ya. Figured I could tell ya without gettin'...emotional." Logan whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for Logan, you never have to apologize for anything." Ororo whispered in his ear.

"I wish that were true Darlin', how I wish that were true." Logan said with a sigh.

"Does she?" Ororo had to ask.

"She was only three, pushing four when it happened. She remembers...enough. Promised I'd keep her safe, get out of that kind of business. That's when a man from the Head Office made me an offer, one I couldn't refuse." Logan explained.

"I think I know how that feels." Ororo whispered, running her thumb over her ring.

Leaning in to kiss him, his thumb found her cheek, brushing aside the tears that had come with the tale. Their meal came and they ate in silence, only the nearness of another letting them find an appetite.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	3. Chapter 3

_Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work._

* * *

 

Laying in his arms listening to the crackle and snap of the fire before her that warm her flesh, Ororo sighed contentedly as she took another sip of her champagne. The feel of the fur rug beneath her and his muscular chest against her back had her lost to his embrace, his fingers trailing down her belly to toy with her naval with a throaty growl rumbling throughout his chest.

"You sound surprised." Ororo noted.

"You could say that, though I find myself appreciating all the effort you put into _that_ , really makes all my work seem like a bull blustering through a china shop in comparison." Logan whispered in her ear.

"Oh, don't be so hard yourself, that was a masterful defence but alas you just didn't take into consideration what I did." Ororo teased, a breath let go as she felt him kissing from her spine to her neck, trailing a few playful bites to her shoulder before he rest his chin there.

"As the song says, won't get fooled again." Logan growled softly.

"It wouldn't have been so fun all these years if you fell for the same tricks twice." Ororo purred.

"Well, you're just going to have to find some new games to play..." Logan whispered.

"That almost sounds like a challenge." Ororo purred, rolling to face him.

"Just might be." Logan replied, gently easing her back to the bear skin run as he laid atop her.

"Well, if we're to be playing any sort of games tonight I think we should slip into something more comfortable..." Ororo throatily whispered, dressed still in some negligee to feel his thumb catch a strap.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Rogue lay in bed awake, the quiet music she had playing doing nothing for the giggles and _other_ noises she heard from the room next to her. She'd been trying to get to sleep for the better part of an hour to no avail, ever on the cusp to be drawn from the blissful oblivion by some noise she could have gone without hearing. Having had enough, she slipped from her bed and made her way to the hall, surprised to see the door to Jubilee's room open. Peeking in, the brat was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh Logan!" Ororo cried, her voice hardly muffled by the door.

"Ew, I did not need ta hear that..." Rogue hissed, padding down the stairs hurriedly.

Rummaging through the fridge, finding a bottle of water to quench her midnight thirst, she heard the first hint of something going on down in the basement. Treading down the stairs, she caught sight of a fire burning in the hearth with a shadowy figure nearby. With her eyes growing accustomed to the darkness, she saw Jubilee pulling the cushions from a sofa . Huffing and puffing as she struggled with the pull out sleeper, Rogue sat on the stairs for a time enjoying the show.

"Stupid...thin...walls!" Jubilee growled, tumbling to the floor as her grip failed.

Smiling, Rogue slipped from the stairs and walked up to offer her a hand, Jubilee looking surprised to see her at first. Lifted to her feet, Jubilee rubbed her beaten bottom and glared at the offending piece of furniture.

"You heard them too?" Rogue asked.

"I heard something that I'm trying not to think about." Jubilee said with a visible shiver.

Rogue reached with a hand and tugged at the sleeper, the bed unfolding with a twang of springs and clatter of tube steel. Looking around, it seemed the only bed in the basement with a choice between a recliner and a love seat.

"Looks like we're bunking together." Rogue said, Jubilee turning to her with a sputter of disbelief.

"I was here first!" Jubilee argued.

"Too bad, so sad Sugah. Ya could always have the recliner or the floor if ya don't wanna share." Rogue said, heading back for a quick trip to her room for her bedding as she ignored the protests behind her.

By the time she came back down, Jubilee was curled up on the bed wrapped in a cocoon of her blankets. Slipping into the bed, she settled down with her back to her bunkmate, watching the shadows dance on the wall from the flickering flames. Thankful for small blessings, try as she might she couldn't hear Momma nor Logan in their intimate embrace, letting a relaxed sigh escape. Lulled to sleep by the gentle crackle of the fire and the warmth that washed over her, her lids grew heavy until she entered the landscape of dreams.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Laying in bed with the dawn washing over the horizon, he held her near and admired her beauty as she slept still. Normally he would have slipped from bed, heading out to the garage for his morning work out and then a run, instead enjoying the new routine and looking forward to the days ahead. His body ached and he felt the sting of scratches on his back, a favourable fatigue he gladly succumbed to. Resting his head, he entertained daring to find a few moments more of rest when he heard his phone rumbling away on the night stand.

Careful not to wake her, he reached a hand for it and quietly growled at the number displayed there. They wouldn't call him idly, answering it in a hushed voice.

"This had better be good, I'm on vacation." Logan growled softly.

"I'm sorry, truly, I tried to bump this to someone else but he asked for you." Henry McCoy said with apology.

"I'm guessin' it's not anything that can be said over a phone line." Logan whispered.

"Unfortunately not, he's requested a meeting. You're to meet at the Toronto branch, a plane will be waiting for three pm sharp, and of course accommodations have been made." Hank regretfully relayed.

"When's the meeting?" Logan asked a bit too loudly, Ororo's eyes fluttering open, apologizing with a kiss.

"Due to the situation, this evening nearly as soon as you've landed." Hank said.

"Dammit, fine. Just better be my usual suite. Guess the ladies get the place to themselves." Logan growled.

"Logan...the accommodations have been made for your entire family, I can't say more over the phone." Hank added.

Logan felt a jolt of fear and anger run through him, never once having had to do more in his line of work than make a call to the Hudson's to babysit. With his veins popping along his arm as he resisted the urge to crush the phone or hurl it at the wall, he let out a strained breath.

"Someone better have some answers when I get there." Logan finished, hanging up without waiting for a reply.

He felt her arms wrap about him with her hands on his shoulders, soothing the rage that threatened him. Rubbing his eyes and daring to quell the anger that had risen, he took her into his arms and placed a kiss to her brow, her cheek, and finally her lips.

"Work?" Ororo asked softly.

"Guessin' so, just the same they've never called me like this. Somewhere some shit musta hit the fan, and I'm the only one that can clean up the mess." Logan whispered, his chin resting upon her shoulder as he looked out the window.

"Because you're the best at what you do..." Ororo said without jest or tease in her voice, just a truth spoken to the man who held her heart.

"Sometimes I wish I weren't Darlin'." Logan whispered.

"I don't." Ororo whispered, kissing his broad shoulder and trailing up his neck, breathing in his musky scent.

Tumbling into the sheets, he pulled her atop him with no lust in mind, just taking comfort in the feel of her heart beating against his breast as he lost himself to her blue depths, her gentle breath against his lips as they kissed. With one last lock of their lips filled with all the love he felt for her, he gently laid her down and slipped from the bed.

"Don't worry, I'll be there for the shower, just gotta go work up a sweat first." Logan said.

"I'll be waiting." Ororo softly replied, admiring her handy work along his back and buttocks, the red welts leaving her wondering what trophies she herself had from the passionate night they had shared.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Rogue woke to the sound of feet trampling down the stairs with a door slamming hard scant seconds later. Wondering at it, she knew her answer would only come if she went upstairs, something she longed to put off with her head falling back into her pillow. She was warm and cozy in her blankets, vaguely remembering why she had been driven from her bed last night. One side was warmer than the other, looking down in surprise at what she found there. Jubilee lay nestled against her, somewhere in the night obviously having slipped under her blankets.

Reaching to push her off, her hand stilled as she noticed how peaceful she looked sleeping there, nothing like the brat she had come to know. Savouring the peace and quiet of the moment, she let her be, figuring the only time the girl was quiet was when she was asleep.

"Ya better not drool in your sleep." Rogue whispered, stroking a few stray locks of her hair.

Dozing between wakeful fits, she felt a weight on the bed and looked to see Momma there with a finger raised to her lips calling for quiet. Caught in the act, Rogue knew she'd never live it down but found she didn't care too much with the way Momma looked to her. Watching as her Momma reached a hand out to tease her streak of white hair, Rogue enjoyed the closeness.

"Was that Pappy Logan slammin' the door?" Rogue asked quietly, noticing the sadness that touch her mother.

"Is everything alright Momma?" Rogue asked with the worry she suddenly felt.

"Logan's vacation has come to a much quicker end than he thought, it seems we're all going on a bit of a trip." Ororo whispered, her hand trailing to tease Jubilee's hair next.

"Where?" Rogue asked.

"From what I managed to overhear, Toronto." Ororo replied.

"When?" Rogue asked, feeling Jubilee stirring from her slumber.

"This afternoon, pack light. If there's anything we need we can do a little shopping, maybe see about updating Jubilation's wardrobe." Ororo whispered.

Dodging the fist that flew at her face as Jubilee stretched and yawned, Rogue pushed her off having lost any patience now that she had woken. Tumbling from the bed in a tangle of blankets, her sleep bedraggled head popped up with a furious expression.

"What's the big idea!" Jubilee growled, looking between Rogue and Ororo.

"Nearly gave me a black eye squirt." Rogue spat, the fuming girl glaring at her until she looked past her.

Watching her duck to the floor, she saw her reappear on the other side of the bed already dashing towards the stairs. Realization struck her then for Jubilee's swift retreat, the fight over who would be first to the shower already over. Flopping back into bed, she couldn't fight the smile that came with the merriment her mother expressed.

"Thank you for watching her last night at the movies, I'll be sure not to tell Logan about the ticket stubs I found in your jacket." Ororo said.

"Snoop, you're as bad as her." Rogue said with a nod after where Jubilee had left.

Rogue slipped out of the bed, following after her Momma up the stairs. The shower was already running, Rogue promising to get the next before anyone else. Fetching two mugs and a couple of tea bags as Ororo set the kettle to boil, she looked out the patio doors to spy a distant figure on the edge of the property. It was Logan she saw, squinting her eyes daring to bring him into focus, catching him chopping wood it looked. Dressed in little more than a pair of jeans, she suddenly couldn't fault her mother for all the noise she was making last night that had driven her from her room.

"Lets sit out on the deck." Ororo said, coming up with their mugs of tea.

The morning was already warm, curling up in one of the deck chairs with her feet tucked under her, she took the offered cup of tea and enjoyed her first sip. Thinking for the first time how little she really knew about Pappy Logan, she looked to her Momma and found her admiring the same view though with much less reservations.

"What kinda work does Logan do, that he'd get called away like that?" Rogue asked.

Looking thoughtful, Ororo seemed to muse and muss over the question between sips of her own tea, watching the man in question splitting wood with every heave and fall of the axe. Rogue could tell whatever it was he did, he must do it well because the property didn't look to come cheap.

"He's a man with a very interesting skill set that works for a very exclusive Insurance Agency." Ororo said enigmatically.

"Sounds like a movie plot Momma, you pullin' my leg?" Rogue asked.

Ororo just shook her head, a distant look in her eye that would have been lost well past the mountains on the horizon, speaking the truth of her statement. Wondering just how the two met, their worlds seeming so vastly far apart what with Momma being a stewardess, Rogue wondered if they hadn't taken their intimate escapades into the so called Mile High Club one flight. Settling in a peaceful moment with another, it lasted another ten minutes until the sound of trampling feet sounded in the house, the fridge torn open to be hastily slammed shut.

Just as quickly Jubilee raced out, a grocery bag in hand as she blew past to vault over the railing. Rogue and Ororo alike were on their feet rushing to the railing, looking down to see Jubilee in a crouch before grabbing a mountain bike that had been hidden under a tarp.

"Holy shit, some warning next time!" Rogue yelled, Jubilee just turning to make a face before riding off.

Watching her ride off unerringly towards Logan, both watched as he ruffled his daughter's hair to earn a kick to his shin, water offered as they sat by the old stump he used as his chopping block. Leaning against the railing with their tea, they shared a look, settling closer to another in an intimate moment just like the distant father and daughter.

"Just want ya to know I like Pappy Logan, ya did good Momma." Rogue confessed.

Ororo threw an arm about her daughter, kissing her brow and enjoying the view of father and daughter breaking out into some form of martial arts, kicks and punches thrown with Jubilee using her slight size to duck between his legs to score a boot to his butt.

"I almost feel sorry for her." Rogue giggled, Logan grappling his daughter in a sweaty embrace, his laughter carrying as easily as her shouts.

"Ew, lemme go! Yuck, you stink!" Jubilee screamed with Logan spinning her around.

"He did say he was going to work up a sweat." Ororo purred.

"You better have your shower before he gets back, we were planning on...conserving water." Ororo added as an afterthought.

"TMI Momma." Rogue groused, shaking her head with a laugh, hugging her once more before running back into the house.

Left alone, Ororo watched the easy way Logan and Jubilee had with another, the revelation from the night past and the weight it had put on her spirits lifted. She could tell they were so very good for another, thankful to call them her own.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

To say she was excited would have been an understatement, ecstatic too weak a word. Jubilee was well accustomed to being sent off to her Dad's friends, the Hudson's, whenever he got called away suddenly for work. Never once had she been going with, staring out the window as they pulled up to the airport. She'd first packed a few bags until Ororo had knocked at her door, helping her settle on just a few things with a promise to go shopping once they arrived in Toronto.

"Uh Dad, thought ya said we were catching a flight?" Jubilee asked, her dad just driving right out onto the runway itself.

"We are, just nothing commercial." Logan said, following the guidance of the airport staff as he wound his way past baggage containers and fuel trucks.

Jubilee could tell even Rogue was curious now, the older girl looking out her windows to the planes that seemed all too large even from the safe distance. Taking one more turn, Logan started heading off to a twin propeller private plane that already had the boarding ramp lowered. Gawking, Jubilee looked to Rogue who mirrored her own expression.

"What's your Pappy Logan do?" Rogue whispered.

"Stuff, like for rich people or something. He...he used to be a bodyguard after his time in the military, but...he quit." Jubilee whispered back, pushing aside the memory stirred with the confession.

She knew her voice betrayed her, Rogue reaching across to gently stroke her cheek, surprising her with the gentle touch. Rallying herself, she bit her lip and found her enthusiasm again at the thought of flying to Toronto in a private plane. Nodding in silent thanks to Rogue, she eagerly waited to explore the plane, hoping they had some good movies and snacks. With Logan parking the truck out by the plane, they piled out with their few bags, Logan throwing the keys to some man as they passed.

"Mister Howlett?" The suited man asked at the ramp.

"Cut the shit, lets get this show on the road." Logan growled, blowing past to climb up the ramp.

The plane was panelled in wood, seats of plush leather that made her one time in first class look like coach, a fridge at the back with an assortment of pop and all sorts of little bottles of alcohol. Spotting the same brand of beer she always found in their fridge at home, she grabbed one and a coke for herself, meeting her dad and settling next to him.

"Thanks Jubes." Logan said, cracking his can open and having a thirsty swallow.

"I know ya try to not drink much at home, but I figured with how pissed ya sounded with that suit that you might want one." Jubilee said, sipping her own pop.

Ruffling her hair without her usual protest, he pulled her near, kissing her atop the head. Watching Ororo and Rogue settle in across from them, Jubilee looked around wondering when the stewardess would be coming out to go through that spiel she always saw them do on TV. Instead a pipped in voice of the apparent pilot asked them to buckle in until they were aloft. Glued to the window, she watched as the plane started to taxi the runway for takeoff.

"First time squirt?" Rogue asked.

"Uh, first time with a window seat." Jubilee replied, the moment she had been waiting for coming as the plane rose into the air.

Watching the city grow smaller the higher they rose, the plane banked and started off on it's voyage to the metropolis of Toronto. With word from the captain, the seatbelts were done away with as Logan and Ororo settled into a comfortable couch for the duration of the flight.

"You ever been to Toronto?" Jubilee asked of Rogue.

"Nope, first time to Canada." Rogue replied, her gaze on the great plains below.

"So you haven't been to the CN Tower then." Jubilee said with a devious smile.

"Uh? Is that the pointy building?" Rogue asked, looking to Jubilee.

"Yeah, like totally still a major tall building, kinda lost that pissing match over the years. I hear they got some killer new thing to do like a year ago, other than just staring out the windows or doing that glass walk thing." Jubilee said, practically bouncing in her seat.

"What?" Rogue asked, caught up in the girl's enthusiasm.

"They call it...the Edge Walk. You get to go out right on top in a harness and just walk around." Jubilee said.

"Who'd be crazy enough to do that?" Rogue asked, the answer coming in the huge smile Jubilee bore.

"Why do I get the feelin' they'd have a sign sayin' you gotta be this tall." Rogue said, holding her hand up.

"Whatever, I'm gonna try anyways if we go to it, and by if I mean bug Ro till she says yes." Jubilee said, her arms crossed over chest with a stubborn set to her chin.

"Go for it. Just don't cry when they laugh." Rogue replied, looking back out the window.

Sticking her tongue out, Jubilee wandered off to browse the movies, settling on one for the duration of the flight between a layover to refuel, the cabin growing dark as they fell into night that had already fallen over the world. With the pilot announcing their approach to Toronto, Jubilee wasn't alone with her face glued to the window, even Rogue enjoying the site of a new city at night with all the twinkling lights below.

"Wow, that...really is a tall building." Rogue confessed, the CN Tower easy to pick out of the skyline.

"Dude, imagine if you dropped a penny." Jubilee chirped.

"Ugh, you really are a kid. Don't you watch TV? They totally busted that myth." Rogue challenged.

"No way! Who cares, I wouldn't want that falling on me if I was chillin' below." Jubilee argued.

"Whatever." Rogue said, ending the discussion.

"Ladies, get buckled up, we're about to land." Logan called, finding a seat next to Rogue this time while Ororo settled with Jubilee.

Landing at the island airport outside the heart of the downtown core, they found another suit standing there to lead them off to the ferry. Enjoying the spray and the wind in her hair, Jubilee felt her father come up behind her.

"I'm not goin' to lie to ya kiddo, I don't know why they called me in so hasty like this, all o' us. But I promise I'll play it safe whatever bit o' business it is." Logan said, pulling her close.

"I know Dad, don't worry, I know you can beat up anyone else's daddy." Jubilee said, smiling up to him.

Logan didn't answer, simply enjoying the quiet before what he feared might be a storm to come. Feeling a delicate handle settle on his shoulder, he looked to see Ororo taking his other side with Rogue, looking to be one family as they enjoyed the view of the city in the evening hour.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	4. Chapter 4

_Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work._

* * *

 

Stalking through the halls of the branch office with the secretary and suit calling him time and again, Logan had lost any patience when at the very last moment the meeting had been rescheduled for the morning of what was now the new day. Dressed in his customary _formal_ apparel of dress pants, matching sweater and a pair of nice yet serviceable leather shoes polished to a shine, the suits in their offices looked to him as a man out of place. Coming to the office of the man he was here to see for some answers, he tried the handle once and growled in frustration.

"Mister Worthington isn't ready for you yet sir." The suit said as he caught up, Logan giving the man credit for not sounding even a hint out of breath.

"I'm not here to see Warren." Logan said levelly through gritted teeth.

The suit seemed to blanch at the familiarity by which his employer's name was used, Logan just looking to the floor as he reined in his temper before knocking loudly at the door. Six seconds into the ten he had given before he kicked it down, the door opened with a nervous looking Henry McCoy there still adjusting his tie. Stepping past him, Logan paid no heed as he walked up to the desk.

"Mister Howlett, always a pleasure." Warren said, a sip of his coffee taken as he leaned against his desk.

Ignoring him, Logan stared to he high back chair that faced away and out the window to the skyline of the city, noticing the steam likely wafting off a cup of coffee stirred in the breeze of his passage. That they were playing games meant that they were uneasy, and when powerful men got that way they called men like him.

"I do apologize James." Charles Xavier said with the chair turning.

That he was using his first name was a tip off, having long since dropped it's use ever since he was a boy, James forever his father while he went by his middle name, Logan. With Hank stepping to his side with a mug of coffee, he offered the man a thanks and savoured his first sip, the strong dark Itallian roast helping sooth his frayed nerves. Hank stepped to the side of Charles, dutifully waiting.

"Care to tell me what the hell is going on?" Logan asked.

"A very problematic find that we still are doing our best to figure out all the interested parties involved." Charles said, rising from his seat.

Waving off the hand of Hank, Charles walked with the aid of a cane, a stroke that nearly had left him bound to a wheelchair having struck him some months past. Logan had to admire his determination, not ready to give up his independence yet as he made his way to the edge of the desk. With a death grip on the cane, Charles reached into his jacket for a remote, pressing a button as the bookcase upon the far wall split and sank into the ceiling and floor. Behind it a large flat screen sat, coming to life.

"Henry?" Charles asked.

"Of course Charles." Hank replied, fetching a tablet from his satchel and tapping at the screen to which the larger one danced.

"Ever since the Second World War there has been a power struggle in the largest clan of what is commonly referred to as the Yakuza, the Yashida." Henry started.

"I know all about the Yashida..." Logan growled, on guard at the mention of that name.

"Skip ahead Henry." Charles said politely, noticing Hank's worried expression.

"My pardon, I was not made aware. Now, the reason for this struggle is the right of succession...that I take it you are aware of. In that time the symbol of that succession was lost, feared stolen if not destroyed in the height of that war and all that followed." Hank explained, swiping his fingers at his tablet as he struggled to forgo the presentation he had prepared.

Suddenly though on the screen sitting in a case of glass, a sheathed sword appeared, a history written beneath on a plaque that belittled the heritage of the blade. Logan felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at it, memories of a tale told of a sword that had been passed down through the clan, a painful reminder of a past he struggled against and hating the hold it still had on him.

"This sword is part of an exhibit on display in the Royal Ontario Museum, the history of it claims it as a spoil of war by an American GI. I had the privilege authenticating the entire exhibit for the purposes of our agency's policy on it, it was only as Charles read my report that he noticed it." Hank explained.

Stepping closer to the screen, Logan heard a voice he could never forget tell the tale and describe it in detail, unbidden tears coming at the clarity of the memory. That he had been called so suddenly now made sense, that his family had been kept close a courtesy, blinking his eyes clear before turning to face his employer and associates.

"That's the Honour Sword." Logan revealed.

"The markings I observed did tie the sword to the Yashida clan, and the smith..." Hank started again, a look from Logan quieting him.

"Masumune." Logan whispered, Hank nodding in agreement.

"Then there is no doubt." Charles said.

"Has anyone made any attempts on it yet?" Logan asked, his mind already blazing with the danger the blade posed.

"That was among one of the reasons we called you here, unfortunately there is a much more personal reason too..." Charles replied, settling back in his chair having tired himself.

"Might as well spit it out, I doubt anything else could rile me up." Logan growled, unsuspecting of the truth.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Ugh, can't we do something fun?" Jubilee asked, trailing behind Ororo and Rogue.

"Jubilation, museums are a treasure trove of fun, so much history and culture locked away for your pleasure." Ororo replied, half truths spoken of her own brand of enjoyment.

"I'm sure they probably got some sandbox that you can play archaeologist in, dig up some fossils." Rogue teased.

"That's a paleontologist dummy, like duh, you never watch Jurassic Park?" Jubilee argued.

"Whatever." Rogue huffed.

Milling through the crowd with her daughters, Ororo enjoyed being able to play tourist with them, a promise to go shopping still something owed but a thing that could wait. Feeling a tug at her hand, she looked to see Jubilee pointing off to a poster. A History of Japan it read, a suit of traditional Samurai armour hidden behind and looking imposing. It didn't surprise her the girl's interest, in the years she had known Logan only ever hearing guarded whispers of his time in that nation.

"Totally found something fun, lets go!" Jubilee urged, the crowd parting around them.

"I couldn't agree more." Ororo said with a soft smile, wondering maybe if Jubilation hadn't heard some more of her father's time in that land.

Stepping in, the exhibit had drawn a crowd indeed, a guide doing her best to enlighten the patrons whose interest flitted from one display to another. Holding to Jubilee's hand if only to not loose the child in the crowd, she looked for Rogue to see her waving and walking off with a quick gesture to her phone. Clearly not interested, she let her be, instead enjoying the time to get to know her youngest a bit more.

"Did your father tell you of his time in Japan?" Ororo asked, the pair looking to some artwork on display and the story beneath it.

"He...said he learned honour there, that it was there he learned to deal with some bad stuff that happened to him in the military." Jubilee softly said.

Catching the troubled look Jubilee held cast in the reflection of the glass, Ororo stepped behind her and pulled her close, having heard just as much from Logan years before.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trouble you." Ororo apologized.

"No worries, it's just...sometimes when he'd tell me about it, he'd just I dunno, he just looked hurt. I kinda stopped asking after that." Jubilee confessed.

Wandering with her close, they found another before a display of Katana with a chronology beneath of the various periods of the nation. Beautiful to the point of being works of art, Ororo understood that these were no mere weapons despite their bloody past. One in particular drew her gaze, a sword that was vowed to have been from the Kamakura period of Japan.

"You have a good eye." A woman said.

Stunned, Ororo turned to see the woman who stood next to her, her blue eyes going wide with shock and honest pleasure. Yukio smiled back, reaching to take her into her arms in a soul weary hug after their absence from another's company.

"What are you doing here?" Ororo asked, wondering if it was business or pleasure.

"I could ask you the same thing, and who is this with you? Pick up another stray?" Yukio asked with a nod to Jubilee.

At the affectionate nickname of Rogue, Ororo looked to Jubilee and knew in a way that she had picked up another daughter though by no means in the same way she had her first. Looking between them clearly lost, Jubilee held her tongue in what Ororo felt might be a rare moment of quiet for her.

"You might say that." Ororo said, her hand raised to show the ring.

Yukio looked to it with her gaze going wide in shock now, a huge smile then with clear questions in her eyes. It had been too long since they had seen another, having planned to wait to tell her in person of her engagement than telling something so stupendous over the phone.

"Who's she?" Jubilee finally asked.

"This is a friend of mine, Yukio. This is Jubilation, the daughter of my fiancé." Ororo said in introduction, Jubilee offering her hand for a shake.

"I would love to meet the man who could get you to settle down." Yukio teased.

Ororo felt the first stirring of unease well in her, the usually easy and carefree way of Yukio seeming forced. That Yukio knew of her tryst with Logan over the years left her wondering at a hidden meaning in her jest. With a glance to the crowd another question was raised, putting on a smile that didn't reach her eyes as she turned back to her friend.

"How is Amiko?" Ororo asked, hating herself for it with the fear she held.

Yukio smiled in kind, one that didn't reach the eyes, sadly looking down to Jubilee then. Ororo felt her heart taken in an icy grip then, her worst fears answered in that pained gaze.

"Jubilation, why don't you go find Rogue, here...something for lunch." Ororo said, smiling to Jubilee as she fought to keep the mask intact, passing off some bills.

"Uh...okay. Nice to meet ya." Jubilee said warily, bulling her way through the crowd.

Left alone, they turned to the glass to look at the swords once more, close enough to whisper and be heard only to another over the crowd that surrounded them.

"Amiko has been kidnapped, ransomed so I preform a service for them." Yukio whispered in a pained voice.

Unable trust herself to speak, Ororo wrapped an arm about Yukio and felt the tremble of the usually fearless woman. She had been the first surprising common tie that bound her and Logan together, herself having lead Yukio away from a life of blood to embrace a new path in theft. In return, Yukio had shown her how to celebrate life after the hardships she had suffered in her childhood that had left her so guarded and cool fearing to be hurt again.

"Does he know?" Ororo asked.

"I was planning to avoid telling him, but that just went to hell." Yukio whispered with a hint of her old self coming back, their eyes meeting in the glass.

"What is it they wish you to...provide?" Ororo asked, knowing already she might have to break her promise to Logan if only to help her friend in need.

"That..." Yukio said, a hand resting on the glass before the Kamakura sword.

"A sword?" Ororo asked.

"It's no ordinary sword." Yukio whispered.

Noticing a picture she had ignored at the first glance, with the sword was shown without the hilt or guard, Ororo saw some of the little Japanese she knew there stamped in the tang of the blade. The gasp came unbidden, looking at the sword in a new light from a story Logan had told her once. Even without the tale, the name alone was infamous in the underworld, respected and justly feared.

"Goddess..." Ororo whispered, an oath she had not need to swear in years.

"Kenuichio Harada has my daughter, so I _provide_ that sword for him to unite and cement his rule over the Yashida Clan." Yukio whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Finding herself in begrudged agreement, Rogue sat with Jubilee outside the museum along a wall savouring a bit of street meat from the cart they had spotted on their way in, the pair settling on lunch and enjoying the warm summer day. Jubilee had used a tired line with the vendor, having him make her one with everything, an honest chuckle reward for her enthused smile. Rogue had surprised herself finding her genuinely laughing too, having noticed the mood of the brat when she came with a story about Momma meeting Yukio.

"And that's all they said?" Rogue asked after finishing a bite.

"Yeah, but like...major weird between them. Who's Amiko anyway?" Jubilee explained, taking a bite of her dog before the toppings could fall.

"Yukio's daughter." Rogue replied.

"Well Ro was asking about her, but Yukki didn't say anything and that's when I was told to go do lunch with you." Jubilee rambled.

"I hope she's alright, cute kid. Ya could learn a thing or two from her squirt." Rogue said, having met her several times.

"Whatev. Oh hey, ten o' clock by the Starbucks, major creeper checking you out. Who the hell wears a trench in this heat." Jubilee said with her eyes staring straight ahead.

"I see him, yeah...kinda weird about the trench...but I do say, he's something." Rogue purred as she glanced at him with a look meant for the traffic rolling down the street.

"Some kinda perv maybe, dudes been watching us since we hit the street." Jubilee remarked, finishing her dog and eyeing the cart again.

"Don't tell me you're still hungry?" Rogue asked.

"Yep, and I kept a ten, fool me once. You want another dog?" Jubilee asked, skipping down the steps and showing the bill.

"No, but I could do with another drink." Rogue said, looking for the boy again.

"Okay, b r b." Jubilee replied, mingling into the crowd at the cart.

Though only knowing her for a few days, Rogue felt that she wasn't lying in that he had been watching them since they left the museum, or that he had specifically been watching her alone. Doing her best to spot him without being blatant, she nearly leapt out of her skin as someone sat down next to her in a brown leather trench coat.

"Tell me Chere?" The boy asked, an accent she struggled to place lacing his voice.

"What?" Rogue asked, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Did it hurt when you fell from so high?" The boy asked, a pleasing smile upon his lips.

Staring into his rich dark brown eyes, Rogue found herself at a loss as her heart pattered with her stomach fluttering. With tussled auburn hair and a hint of stubble on his strong jaw, he was surely something alright indeed.

"Oh my god. You actually used that line?" Jubilee asked, drawing Rogue away from where her mind had been wandering.

"Pourquoi P'tite? De truth be I find m'self in de company of a belle ange." The boy said, turning to Rogue with that same pleasing smile.

"Oh great, he's a Quebecois to boot. Here's your pop." Jubilee grumbled, passing off the can to Rogue.

"N'awlins actually P'tite, I forgive you t'ough. Remy LeBeau, might I ask your name my belle ange?" Remy said.

"Rogue." Rogue croaked in a hoarse voice, feeling a blush upon her cheeks.

"A pleasure." Remy purred, taking her hand in his to place a kiss to it.

"Likewise Sugah." Rogue replied a touch too sultry she felt in hindsight.

"What brings you here, with a delightful drawl like dat?" Remy asked, holding her in his gaze.

"Visiting de..ahem, the sights." Rogue sputtered, trying to shake off his advances.

"I be taking dem in too, starting right here." Remy whispered, a gagging sounding from Jubilee that had him throw her a pointed look.

"Jubes, stop it!" Rogue growled, turning on her and swatting her.

"I see you and your friend be busy wit de sights, perhaps I see you around again?" Remy said, slipping from the wall.

"Perhaps." Rogue replied, enjoying as he bowed before her and took her hand again for a chaste kiss.

Watching him vanish into the crowd with her stomach aflutter, she let a sigh free and turned to her would be sister. Kicking her feet and scarfing a hotdog with all the grace of a boy, Rogue could only shake her head and wonder at her.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

He found her at the bar just as they were supposed to meet, settling in and ordering himself a drink at an empty table. She approached him with all the lechery any older woman might taking in his young self, perhaps a self modelled cougar. With his drink coming and the waitress leaving them in peace and privacy, the act fell with her back to the street.

"We have a complication." Yukio whispered.

"Is she about, oh, mebbe five feet on a good day and yet to discover de pleasure of a beau's company?" Remy asked.

"You've already met?" Yukio asked surprised.

"I know it be much faster den you said, but de P'tite spotted me. Curious, non?" Remy explained, enjoying a sip of his cocktail.

"That's not the only complication then." Yukio replied, a sip of her beer to wet her lips thinking of everything Ororo had told her.

"Oh?" Remy asked playfully.

"Her father is James Howlett, Ororo is marrying him." Yukio said with the bombshell dropped, Remy coughing on his drink for a long moment until he composed himself.

"Stormy be marrying him!?" Remy hissed.

"It doesn't change anything, you keep the both of them safe. I can't let what happened to Amiko happen to them, with Ororo promising to help, this business will be over with soon enough and I'll have my daughter back." Yukio said cooly, watching Remy lean back in his chair.

"You have my word, de only way anyone lay a finger on Chere or de P'tite be over my dead body." Remy assured.

"That's what I'm afraid of, just be careful." Yukio whispered, her hand reaching for his.

"Of course, we get dis done den you can get back to bein' de Wild One we know and love." Remy whispered, taking her hand in his for a reassuring embrace.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	5. Chapter 5

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

 

Having listened to Yukio's tale and parted with a promise and a hug, Ororo found her daughters out front, one looking bored and the other rather enamoured oddly enough. With a forced smile she walked up to them and settled down on the wall with Jubilee in the middle, Rogue and herself leaving her trapped between them. She had to talk to Logan, to find out just what it was he knew, no coincidence that they'd all been called here if Amiko kidnapped and ransomed for the sake of a cursed sword.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to take you shopping." Ororo started.

"Awww!" Jubilee cried, Ororo holding up a hand in askance for calm.

"Yukio has asked a favour of your father and I, I may need to disturb him. Rogue?" Ororo explained, a question to her daughter rousing her from her daydream.

"Yes Momma?" Rogue inquired, seeming not to have heard a word.

Slipping a hand to her purse and finding a gold case, she pulled a card out that in name alone carried a value beyond that, passing it off to Rogue who looked surprised. The credit card had a name she hadn't expected upon it, her own, Rogue Munroe.

"You shouldn't have any problems with that, I trust you to take care of it. The limit is rather high, though there is a daily limit to make sure you behave yourself. Do be a dear and take yourself and Jubilation shopping, feel free to catch a movie and a meal before you return to the condo." Ororo related, no mask needed as she smiled to the pair.

"That's...a platinum card, wow. I, I mean like whoa, I didn't know being a stewardess paid that well." Jubilee said, staring at the card in awe.

Rogue looked from the card to Jubilee, an unspoken question to her mother then with a hint of puzzlement. Ororo trusted the mask, but she knew maybe Rogue had first glimpsed behind the curtain to see what lay behind, Toto in this case in the guise of a feisty child. That her daughter could see her unease didn't surprise her, a silent plea begged and granted with her swatting Jubilee.

"What, ya sayin' my Momma ain't smart with her money?" Rogue asked of Jubilee.

"No, just, ow! Bully. Whatev, Thanks Ro! You're gonna be the coolest Step Mom ever!" Jubilee replied, throwing a hug to Ororo that helped sooth her worry for a moment.

"If you follow this road along to Yonge Street and head south, you'll find a wonderful shopping centre. Now, you both have each others numbers yes? You remember Logan's work just incase?" Ororo asked, covering the bases of saftey.

"Yes Momma, W &X Insurance, just like ya said any phone book has it. I got the squi..Jube's number in my phone." Rogue assured.

"Worthington and Xavier, Uncle Chuck is real cool. Warren's a bit of a...creep. Ugh, every time Dad talks about him he's got a new girlfriend, I think the latest was some model or something." Jubilee rambled.

"Wonderful, and you have Rogue's number incase you wander off?" Ororo asked, a nod from her youngest to be given.

With hugs to each, a whispered promise for any answers Rogue longed for given, Ororo watched them walk off. A hand to her lips, her knuckle pressed there as she struggled not to cry, she saw too much of Amiko in Jubilee in that moment, so much of Yukio in Rogue for how fearless she was. Reaching for her phone, she let her thumb dial the number without any need to glance, a struggled breath taken as she pressed it to her ear.

"Ro? You alright?" Logan asked, picking up on the third ring as always.

"No, no I think I am not Logan. Are you free?" Ororo whispered, knowing her voice betrayed her though she struggled to keep the facade up for any who might be lurking.

"Just tell me where to be, and I'll be there." Logan said, a teary laugh escaping her at how he never once had failed her.

"Wherever is convenient for you, but somewhere private. We have much to talk of my love." Ororo whispered.

"How about the place where we picked our favourite song. I'll head on out now." Logan whispered softly, tears rolling down her cheeks at the memory.

"Sometimes I think I don't deserve you." Ororo said.

"Funny, sometimes I think the same thing. Love ya Darlin'." Logan whispered, the phone hanging up to cut off any word otherwise.

Ororo smiled, he always knew what to say. Sighing, as tantalizing as the hot dog cart smelt, she remembered seeing one of those hole in the wall shops selling falafel a bit further up the street. With lunch settled, her daughters off, and Logan to meet Ororo wandered off into the crowd and vanished with all the ease that surprised the men who had been watching her from their safe distance.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Slipping through the crowd as he ghosted the pair, he took greater care having been caught by the girl earlier. They were carefree, just shopping and arguing, the two teasing another relentlessly. They shouldn't have a worry in the world, to go home to their mother and father after their days fun, but given just who their parents were they had been tangled up in the danger. He wasn't alone in watching them, but unlike the rest, Remy worked to make sure they could enjoy their trip to the mall none the wiser of the men and women who lurked. Spotting another, he slowed his step and looked to be on his phone when he bumped into him.

"Watch it." The man barked.

"Excusez-moi, pardon, pardon." Remy said with a forced Quebecois accent.

With a hand slipping in unbeknownst to the man, the pistol was nicked with Remy sliding the clip free and discharging the chambered cartridge. Throwing them in a few different trash cans, it made three so far that had been armed, the other four just snapping photos of the girls for a time to vanish into the crowd lest they grow suspicious. Making his way to the upper level and looking on them down at the food court, it looked as though P'tite's appetite was getting the better of her again.

"Ice cream?" Remy asked of himself, spying them heading to a marble slab vendor.

Taking a moment to enjoy the attention Rogue lavished on her cone, never having once thought he might be jealous of a confection, he made an effort to note her choice for another time with a sly smile. Back to business again he scanned the crowd and saw none looking on the pair anymore interested than he had a moment before. A glance behind him offered a view of the unsavoury man patting his suit and talking into his cuff in agitation.

"Shouldn't play with guns, homme." Remy chuckled to himself, looking back down to the scene below.

Knowing the man by his reputation alone, it surprised him that he could have a daughter let alone one like this Jube's as he recalled Rogue calling her. He had thought it luck that she had spotted him outside the museum, now he wasn't so sure. Rogue of course he'd heard of from both her mother who hadn't done her justice in describing her beauty, and Yukio who had warned him not to underestimate her. Spotting a shadow moving amongst the crowd, his keen eyes had this man nothing more than a pickpocket who had chosen the wrong pair to target.

Settling in to watch what he hoped was a show, Remy was ready to race down the flight of stairs if need be. The man bumped into Jubilee first, her ice cream falling to the floor with her anguished scream drawing the attention of patrons. With everyone looking to her, his hand slipped into the purse Rogue carried. Though Remy saw Rogue's eyes already searching for the sense of unease that must have filled her, Jubilee was quicker with her foot slamming hard into the questionable manhood of the apparent pickpocket.

Spotting her wallet in a hand whose it did not belong, Rogue grabbed his arm and wrenched it back, Remy wincing as he swore the arm must have just been dislocated for the anguish the man sported. Jubilee was on him rifling his pockets with a crowd watching, many a wallet and phone found inside showing just how busy he had been. His eyes darting about again, Remy saw the many tails on the two girls making themselves scarce with the calls for security. They'd be back later, but for now at least they had been put off the trail with no way they'd dare make a move so soon.

"Dis job might be a bit more fun den I t'ought." Remy added with a laugh.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Sitting at a table for two, a glass of scotch in hand and his briefcase by his side, Logan watched her enter the bar of the prestigious hotel with many a look to her exotic beauty. Carmel skin, eyes of sapphire and hair of silky ivory, it had been what first drew him to her years before in another bar a world away. She had singled him out then just as she did now, offering a few smiles to the elderly gentlemen in the room who stood and gave a slight bow with her passing.

With a cue from his betters Logan rose and pulled the chair for her, taking her hand and offering a kiss before he settled back into his own chair. In the hours since his meeting with his employer if not men he might consider friends he had found his calm, knowing Ororo would need him to be her rock with everything he had learned. Reaching for his phone, he called the song they had heard that night on the radio in a room of this very hotel, laying in another's arms as it spoke everything they felt for another.

"In your eyes..." Ororo whispered, reaching to touch the phone with a smile.

"I am complete..." Logan whispered, his hand resting on hers as hey listened.

With the song playing as he lost himself to her, seeing the worry and the pain wrought with fear that never belonged in her gaze. As much as he had his past she had her own, a promise to an orphaned girl and a offer with only choice setting him on a path that had entwined their fates. He couldn't imagine his life without either now, and he knew he'd do anything to keep them all safe.

"Just how much do you know?" Ororo asked softly, the song ended and only the quiet conversation of the bar to be heard.

"That the Honour Sword has turned up, and that a teacher reported a kidnapping that her guardian dismissed to the authorities." Logan whispered.

He could feel Ororo take his hand tightly in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles then to speak the promise he needn't voice. The waitress came with the chilled bottle of sparkling cider, pouring a glass for both as Logan finished his last swallow of scotch, one last allowed vice that he'd swear off until he made everything right again. He'd need his senses sharp and keen in the fight ahead of him.

"Kenuichio Harada has charged Yukio to steal the Honour Sword if she is to see Amiko alive." Ororo whispered as she leaned close, her voice barely more than a breath.

"It gets worse, who do you think is on watch for that exhibit?" Logan whispered.

"I hoped against hope it wasn't so, but I see luck decided to be cruel to us this time." Ororo said, a breath taken before having a sip of her cider to wet her lips that had gone dry.

"You've done it before, and you've done it without Yukio. I won't make it easy on either of ya, but then again...it wouldn't be fun if I did." Logan said, enjoying the shock in her eyes.

"You mean...?" Ororo asked with a shaky breath.

"I said I'd make an honest woman outta ya, and nothing more honest than someone helpin' a friend when they got no one else to turn to. You get the sword, and then you both leave Kenuichio to me." Logan assured, a mistake made a lifetime ago coming back to haunt him.

"I never forgot the tale you told of it, but I have to ask this Logan. How did you know about the sword?" Ororo asked, ready for whatever pain she might bring but having to know the truth.

Logan's gaze fell, his hand holding hers tight with his jaw working as he struggled with the question. The pain in his eyes was there but mixed with a sadness, the words of Jubilee coming back to Ororo then, that he looked hurt when he'd speak of his time in Japan.

"Strange as it sounds, it was the Yashida that taught me about Honour, and about the way of the Warrior." Logan started.

With his eyes closed he raised a free hand to his brow, letting go of a breath as thought back to the very tale of the sword and everything it meant for him. He struggled against the clear memory of her voice, of everything he owed her.

"Someone told me about a sword that had been forged by demons and wielded by men with only hate and murder in their hearts. Yashida Hoken defeated them and claimed the damned blade, he had it forged anew as a thing of Honour. I ended up in Japan with a lot of blood on my hands after too many times of just followin' orders. I found my own Honour over there." Logan whispered, his eyes opening to stare into hers.

"Logan..." Ororo breathlessly said, her eyes filled with sorrow yet so much care at the revelation.

"It was Yashida Mariko who told me about the Honour Sword, the daughter of Yashida Shingen, and the half sister of Kenuichio Harada." Logan explained, his voice pained and tight.

"Goddess, then she's...?" Ororo whispered in disbelief.

"The rightful ruler of the Yashida Clan, and someone who longs to fulfill the penitence her father paid for with his life after all the suffering he caused seeking power for it's own sake." Logan said with a ragged breath.

Logan could see the implications of it all had struck her harshly, leaving the table to help her to her feet to find some respite back at their suite. He couldn't tell her the rest now, the truth of it all just might be too much in this moment, but it was a promise he made to her upon his honour. Only one person ever completed him, and he held her in his arms as they slid through the city traffic in a back of a taxi. Rubbing his thumb over her ring, he whispered soft words to her and promised that no matter what was to come that he would find a way to make it all right.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	6. Chapter 6

_Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work._

* * *

"Roguey, I'm bored!" Jubilee whined.

Wandering the book store, Rogue had been thankful when Jubilee had run off to the fiction section to look at all the graphic novels and manga. Left to some peace and quiet herself she had gone to browse for some titles she'd been waiting for, an armful of books in hand by the time she had started browsing all the discount books for cheap thrills and easy risks on authors she hadn't read yet.

"How can ya be bored, there's a billion books in here!" Rogue asked, turning on the girl who had crept up behind her.

"Yeah but like, I already read most of the manga they had." Jubilee shrugged off with a dismissive wave.

"Well go find a real book." Rogue argued.

"Manga is real! Dork. Oh and these are real books huh?" Jubilee asked, tilting her head to read the titles held in the arm of her sister to be.

"Yes." Rogue sniffed, having found a few romance novels, a slew of murder mystery, and even couple interesting sounding alternate histories.

"Who dun its, dressed up porn, and oh...actually that one does sound neat." Jubilee said, snatching one of the alternate histories.

Free to enjoy her browsing again as she left Jubilee curled up on the floor in the flow of foot traffic, some part of her hoped the girl got trampled by some fangirl looking for the latest in her Team book series. Walking through a pile of travel books, she smiled fondly at the times she'd done so with her Momma, the tales told of all the distant lands she'd been to. Of them all though, only one ever brought a hint of sadness to her Momma whenever she'd flip through books of mysterious Egypt. Passing by such a book, she noticed another with a vision of beautiful cherry blossoms on the cover.

"Japan, Momma always told nice stories about there." Rogue mused.

Picking up the book and flipping through the pages, the beauty of the land and the culture the book spoke of stirred something in her as she thought of her _Auntie_ Yukio and Amiko. Something was going on for sure between Momma and them, never once in her life had Yukio not come to see her when she was in town. Adding it to her pile, she felt the first dregs of her unease dispelled as she looked to another book that reminded her all too much of a chance meeting earlier in the day, a book with the simple title of Louisiana though the picture was of famous New Orleans.

"I see de lady has good taste." A sultry voice called from behind her.

She recognized him in an instant though she didn't turn or dare show her surprise, feeling his hand upon her shoulder as he leaned past to fetch the book. He bore a flirtatious grin and wore some cologne that tickled her somewhere deep, slipping about to stand before her as he flipped through the book with many a glance to her.

"Ya didn't strike me as bein' much o' a big reader Mister LeBeau." Rogue teased.

"Moi? Oh, I read all sorts of things ma belle ange. Cook books, other books, I t'ink I ever read dat one book you have dere. Dey be so inspiriting to what a lady likes, non?" Remy whispered with his alluring accent.

"Pull the other one." Rogue challenged with a laugh.

"Oh? Ya don believe me? Let me find my favourite part." Remy growled playfully, resting the travel book atop her pile to deftly steal the romance novel in question.

His delicate fingers ran over the pages flipping through them in a flurry, a self pleased smile upon his lips as he looked up to her with a wink. He started reading aloud yet in a quiet voice she thought for her alone, calling a passionate vision of lovers gripped in a heated embrace. With his narration rolling off his silver tongue, Rogue felt her heart beating faster with herself lost to the story read by this mysterious man. Clapping the book shut, he passed it back to her with the spell broken, the world coming back though she found herself but a hairs breadth from him then, wondering when they had grown so close.

"Would you like to know what I really liked in all dat...?" Remy asked in a voice hardly more than a wafting whisper of breath.

Rogue could only nod, feeling his fingers press gently to her chin with her lips parting. Boldly he kissed her, tender and chaste yet filled with a longing desire that found itself denied. With her eyes closed she took a heady breath with the embrace coming to a reluctant end, filled with a hint of aromatic cigarettes, cologne and a hint of leather. The cheers surprised her, looking shocked at the crowd that had formed around them, ladies young and old all holding the very same copy of the book that Remy had read to her.

"Mebbe next time we read it somewhere more private?" Remy asked playfully, a few indulgent smiles for the crowd of women who wandered off with dreamy expressions in their eyes.

"Oui..." Rogue whispered, wondering if she'd ever read another steamy novel without hearing his voice.

"You and de P'tite still sharin' company this eve?" Remy asked innocently, looking around the bookstore.

"Ugh, yeah. She's...actually kind of my sister...step sister, our parents are engaged." Rogue conceded.

"Oh? So you be de big sister and she be de little sister. Sounds like she got lucky with someone as beautiful as you to look up to." Remy said with a fond smile.

"I should probably go make sure she didn't get run over, last I saw she was just sitting right out on the floor." Rogue growled, sighing as her mood was quickly dampened with her sisterly duty her Momma had thrust upon her.

"You mind some company Chere?" Remy asked, following her through the tables of books.

"I would be mighty gracious for your company Mister LeBeau." Rogue replied, working her southern charm as a Lady of the south.

"Please, call me Remy." Remy said, trailing along after her seemingly carefree though his wandering eyes still watched for the briefest hint of danger.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Sitting on the balcony of the condo overlooking the waterfront, they enjoyed the peace of the moment in silence, just sipping at their cup of tea and coffee alike. The sun had set and the last splash of crimson had bled away with the indigo of the eve claiming the heavens. With what he was honour-bound to do, he owed Ororo the truth of a past that had come to haunt the happiness he had found after so long of searching. Setting his empty mug down, he smiled as he found his hand taken in her own.

"You're troubled." Ororo whispered.

"Ya always were good at readin' me." Logan replied with a tired chuckle.

"It's all in your eyes, you never can meet mine when you're bothered by something." Ororo supplied, Logan wistfully smiling at the truth of it.

"It's not the first time Kenuichio tried to claim what he has always felt was his birthright, the first born of his father though a bastard child. Shingen by all rights was still a bastard back then himself, just a different kind. He told me it wasn't until Mariko was born that he thought of everything he'd be leaving her, his only heir." Logan started, a memory of the night the man had confided in him the reason for his recantation of all his wrong doing.

"I think I can understand a bit how he felt, I believe we both can. Letting a child hold your has a way of giving one perspective." Ororo whispered, as much as she herself had saved Rogue so too had the girl who had become her daughter.

"Well, I don't think ol' Shingen is wholly to blame for how Kenuichio turned out. Scheming mother in the mix who raised him up as she thought of Shingen, the man feared and respected for his control o' the underworld. She didn't get to live to see it through though, got sick and on her deathbed passed the boy off to his father." Logan added, a regretfulness to his voice as he sighed at the tale.

"What happened?" Ororo asked, her eyes intent on his as he looked to her.

"Difference o' opinion ya might say. Kenuichio a boy filled with all the wrong ideas and a lust o' forging his own path outta his Pappy's shadow, and Shingen lookin' to leave a legacy for Mariko to inherit. What with the two sides o' that clan still fighting for control, the son got brought over ta the wrong side." Logan said, climbing out of his chair to lean against the balcony and look to the evening traffic flowing below.

"How did you get mixed up in it?" Ororo asked as she joined him, leaning against his back with her chin set upon his shoulder to share his view.

"Might say a certain Canuck knucklehead ended up in the wrong place at the right time when someone tried ta take out Shingen's right hand man. Hadn't been in Tokyo for more than a week when I was tryin' to loose m'self in the bottom o' a bottle of sake, that night I had m'self a drinkin' pal. Bunch o' Yakuza thugs came in and I did what I do best when they tried to make an example out o' him." Logan said with a sad laugh.

"Wakin' up, I thought I had died and that heaven wasn't what the good book cracked it up to be, instead o' pearly gates I was starin' up to some slip o' a woman tricklin' water down my parched throat. Thugs or not, they knew their business...but I'm a might bit too pig headed to die easy." Logan finished.

Taking his hand, she lead him in with them both settling down on the rug before the fireplace. Though gas, the flames were just as hypnotic, Logan looking into them with his mind lost to the years before when a different flame had brought light to the darkened apartment as he held a woman in his arms. Forcing himself to meet her gaze again though he felt ashamed that he could still think of another in that way, his doubts were cast aside as she looked to him full of understanding and compassion.

"The woman, she was Mariko?" Ororo asked after the silence between them had grown unbearable.

"Yeah...for savin' his man's life Shingen welcomed me into his home and taught me the way of Bushido. Man was a hard master, more than once beat me like the dog I was with his bokken, but somewhere along the way this Gaijin learned." Logan remarked fondly, his voice filled with a pride she rarely saw him express.

"What happened between father and son?" Ororo asked after a long while in his arms, thinking how she herself had learned so much from a wreckless mistress so to speak of in Japan.

The question hung in the air with Logan staring into those flickering flames, his hand just holding hers, squeezing gently as his head bowed. Ororo felt her heart grow pained as she saw a look of defeat fall over him, holding him tight and filling her embrace with the strength she longed to lend him in this moment.

"He called the old man out. Only one thing could have saved him, but he couldn't do that on his own honour." Logan whispered.

"What was that...?" Ororo asked softly, though she feared the answer with the pain she could hear in his voice.

"Give the hand of his daughter away, and let that man defend the clan. But some Gaijin Dog wasn't worthy o' that honour. Old man he was, Shingen was a master swordsman, Kenuichio dishonoured himself to kill him. Any love Mariko had for me back then had to be forgotten, an heiress to the clan trying to keep open war from breaking out between the two sides." Logan said so softly.

Throwing him hard against the floor he looked up to her with regret in his eyes, Ororo understanding just how hard it must have been for him to tell her everything this eve. She had tears in her eyes and she knew he misjudged them as he looked away from her in shame, fighting not just to slap him then for how stupid he was being. Taking his head in her hands she forced him to meet her gaze, looking to him with all the longing she felt for him then as she took his lips into her own. Words weren't needed, her hand taking his with her pressing the wring to her lips.

"We all have our pasts Logan, we all have our regrets. But you made a promise to me that night, and I made one to you. We will both _honour_ them." Ororo said, straining that word for him.

"What did I do to ever deserve you Ro?" Logan asked in a broken voice, freely crying.

"You loved me Logan, you swore you'd love me forever." Ororo whispered, not caring that she herself was crying now as they lay together.

"Till death and the pearly gates Darlin," Logan rasped as he struggled for breath, both knowing anything else was just a formality from that moment on.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Are you stalking us or something?" Jubilee asked as she spotted the company Rogue enjoyed.

"De fates, dey be a cruel mistress non P'tite?" Remy joked.

Crossing her arms and working her less than five feet to it's full imposing height, she worked the look her father always did whenever he was pissed off with someone. With her hair ruffled, she knew again she hadn't nailed it and settled for a cheap kidney punch to the sleaze that had caught up to them to chase after some tail played by Rogue.

"Merde, easy. I be a lover, not a fighter." Remy cried as he rubbed his wounded side.

"Jubes, say you're sorry!" Rogue cried.

"Why? Dad told me not to lie. Oh my god, you want me to tell him you're teaching me to lie? Okay hot stuff, I'm sorry I punched you, I won't do it again. Hey, whaddya know, two down lickety split! You're a good teacher Roguey." Jubilee cheered, turning to start walking down the street.

Catching the reflection of Rogue in the burger joint as she walked past, Jubilee ducked and dodged and skipped out of her would be sisters reach from the volley of smacks and grapples thrown. Looking to Remy, she had to pause a moment as she saw how much he looked to be enjoying the whole scene play out, a wink thrown to her that she felt was meant as for her alone.

"Easy Chere, someone might think you be stirring up trouble." Remy whispered to Rogue.

"Sugah, I don't stir it up, I finish it! Get over here brat so I can whoop ya!" Rogue shouted.

"Pfft, like that ever worked for Dad, not gonna work for you. See ya!" Jubilee cat called before rushing off down the filled sidewalk.

Peeling off down the corner and putting some distance between her and Rogue, the first bit of unease struck her with the few cars all lined up along the street with men in suits standing around trying and failing to appear casual. As the door to one opened she caught the reflection of some men breaking off behind her cast by the reflection of the tinted glass. Every lesson her father had ever taught her came to full force.

"Rape! Rogue! Sleaze! Help!" Jubilee screamed, hands already grappling her and hefting her from her feet.

Biting and clawing and tearing at them she struggled, squirming as she ignored the pain in her limbs if only to score a punch or a kick to the men that tried to take her. She ignored the tears that came and pushed her fear aside, struggled to find a courage fuelled by anger alone as she mule kicked the window and shattered it as she was thrown in the back seat of one car. The man that crawled in to try and grab earned her head smashed into his nose and a clawing finger to his eyes as she fought to get free of the car.

"Jubilee!" Rogue screamed in the distance.

Racing off to the voice knowing it the only thing she could trust, Jubilee ran along the cars and ducked under a door with traffic coming to a screeching halt at the scene. Distant sirens were already heard, the men that had dared take her the ones fleeing now. Feeling arms grab her with her sight blinded by tears, only the stupid accent had her knowing who it was as she fell into his arms spent and worn and ready to just cry aloud not caring who heard.

"Chere, take her...I have to make a call." Remy said, feeling herself passed off to the welcome embrace of her bothersome sibling to be.

"It's okay Jubes, it's okay. I got ya, don't worry...the cops are coming." Rogue whispered, pulling her into her arms with surprising care.

"Yukio? Oui, call Stormy. De shit, it hit de fan. Oui, non, non. Everything be fine, de P'tite, she make Pappy Howlett proud. Okay, oui...okay, we meet you dere." Remy said in his conversation to the phone with a startling name spoken.

"You...you know Yukio?" Rogue asked, her voice betraying her shock and betrayal.

"Rogue...we can talk about dat later, for now we just tell de police all we saw yes? P'tite, you okay?" Remy asked softly, his hand taking her cheek in his and brushing at the tears.

"Who...who..." Jubilee sputtered.

"Bad men, dats all. But you did good, don' worry. You stay close to your big sister Rogue and Moi and we keep dem away, I promise you dat." Remy whispered with his vow cast, longing to see the feisty girl again who had kicked some pickpocket in his crown jewels.

"Promise, promise?" Jubilee asked, looking to them both.

"Promise, promise brat, we both do." Rogue said, hugging her tight.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	7. Chapter 7

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

 

The crying had quieted not long after the police had come, Jubilee settling down and answering the questions with as few words possible. Lead off by Remy, they found a taxi waiting down the street with a man who asked no questions to where they were longed to go. She had kept Jubilee close in the winding drive, the times she thought to question the route Remy just raising a finger to his lips asking for her trust and politely hushing her. The cab pulled down into some back alley deep in Chinatown, the driver waving off the bills Rogue held in payment. Walking up to the back doors of some graffiti covered building, Remy just stared into a camera hardly hidden off at one corner.

"What are we doing here?" Rogue asked, so many questions running through her mind.

"Takin' you both somewhere safe, de bad men didn't play by de rules, time to find out why." Remy replied, his eyes darting to the door at the sound of heavy bolts drawn open.

The man standing there looked over them once to step past without a word, reaching for a packet of cigarettes to light one up. Taking his first drag he held his breath a moment, hissing with the smoke blown through his lips in tight cloud, a nod directing them in. Remy urged them on, closing the door behind them and bolting it shut once more.

"What the hell's goin' on Remy?" Rogue asked again.

"Someone else better at dis sort of t'ing be waiting to explain dat bit." Remy assured, leading them up a flight of stairs to an office that overlooked a martial arts studio.

"Is Dad coming?" Jubilee asked.

"But of course P'tite, Stormy too, pardon moi, I mean Ororo." Remy replied, a slip sounding hardly an accident with the grin she caught him throwing them.

"Who were those bozos?" Jubilee asked.

"Wannabe Yakuza, local help. Dey be lucky to get out of dat with only losing an ear or a finger I be t'inking. Too sloppy, I guess they t'ink...hey, dat pretty little girl over dere? What's she doin' here alone, well...we don look a gift horse in de mouth." Remy replied, pausing to knock at the door of the dark office.

"Yakuza?" Rogue asked surprised.

"Are they after Dad?" Jubilee asked.

Rogue looked to her little sister to be in a new light, her eyes still red rimmed and her cheeks damp but a sternness in them filled with worry for her father. Remy reached his hand to Jubilee's shoulder, crouching down to look her into her eyes without any of the playfulness Rogue had come to expect from him in the short time she'd known him.

"Non, but I don be guessin' your Papa care about dat much yes? T'inking he going to go bust some heads and do de sort of stuff dat 'ave bad men be very, very afraid of him." Remy said quietly.

"He's gonna kick their collective ass's." Jubilee said with a nod.

"If dey lucky." Remy chuckled, turning to the office as a light flicked on.

Rogue looked in and couldn't believe who she found sitting there, though she had heard Remy's call to her. Yukio stepped to the door and unbolted it, opening it and drawing her into her arms in a long overdue hug filled with relief. Kissing her once on the cheek she turned to Remy and Jubilee, beckoning them on in as she lead the way.

"What's going on? Someone tell me dammit, what's all this about Yakuza and Pappy Logan? Yukio? Remy? Jubes? Someone dammit!" Rogue asked after they had been settled down on a comfortable clutch of chesterfields.

The trio looked to another, Yukio and Remy hiding what they knew while Jubilee's eyes fell to her feet with her fists clutching at the hem of her shirt. Sighing in exasperation, Rogue fell back into the sofa and curled up, pulling Jubilee down with her.

"Forget it squirt, ya don't gotta say nothing. You two, if ya ain't gonna fess up then how about getting a bite fir us. It's been a whole hour since she ate, bet she's gotta be half starved huh?" Rogue asked, questing fingers poking and prodding Jubilee in a search for any aches and pains from her escape.

"Ah, quit it ya big dork, stop! Ow shit! That hurt!" Jubilee growled as she squirmed against the tight hold.

"Knew ya musta been fibbin' to that EMT, anywhere else hurtin'?" Rogue asked.

"Just my shoulder ya bully, maybe my ankle...didn't land right." Jubilee confessed, her eyes stubbornly looking at some offending speck on the wall.

"Yer just lucky I took a first aid course, there a kit in this place?" Rogue asked, slipping out from the sofa.

Spying Jubilee ready to join her, she turned on her with a warning look and a pointed finger, puffed cheeks and pressed lips answering her with glaring eyes. Easing the younger girl's shoe free and working the sock off she found the flesh already bruised, feeling around just as she'd been taught.

"Did a summer as a lifeguard back home..." Rogue remarked, a first aid kit finding it's way to her side as she rummaged through it.

"Oh? I be feelin' faint Chere, perhaps I need some mouth to mouth..." Remy purred in her ear, a swat shooing him off.

"Like I didn't hear that enough times. Scat." Rogue growled, catching a grin on her sister out of the corner of her eye as she wrapped a tension bandage about the abused ankle.

With little to do for the shoulder other than rub some hot cold ointment on it, she silently gave thanks for Remy's care to find himself elsewhere as she worked Jubilee's shirt low. Massaging the cream in, she started working her way down her back feeling the knots of tension there and thinking how tightly wound the girl must be. That she didn't fight was a blessing, working at her neck with practised fingers, learnt from her Momma who always did the same whenever she herself got moody.

"You okay Jubes? I mean really, no bull this time please. Ya got no idea how scared I was when I heard ya screaming." Rogue whispered.

"Yeah...I was cryin' cause of those bozos pullin' me six ways from Sunday." Jubilee grumbled.

"Liar." Rogue accused, flicking her ear lightly.

"I wasn't scared, I did just like Dad always told me. Give 'em hell and scream, claw, kick and punch. Ta not care about how much it hurts until you're safe." Jubilee growled though her voice grew weak at the end.

"Jubes...you're safe..." Rogue whispered, the first trembling shake felt as she reached to draw her near.

The tears came stubbornly, not really a surprise Rogue had to admit, but the arms that reached for her and held tight as Jubilee finally broke down gave her pause. Her own eyes misty, she returned the hug and whispered to her again and again to not worry and just let it out, that no one was gonna hurt her again and that she was really and truly safe. Hearing a door click shut, she spared a glance there and saw the shadows of two people there with their backs turned, a bag of take-out sitting on the desk.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The call had come as a shock as they had lain together before the fire hoping the worst was over, already thinking of all the hasty planning she'd need to tend to the next day. There were walk throughs of the museum to be had, time to spend with whatever material Yukio had already found, multiple escape routes to find just incase. Looking down to her phone with a hint of irritation Ororo felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of her friend calling already.

"Yukio? What! Are they...yes, yes we'll be waiting. Tell them we'll be there soon, don't worry, no...I'll, I'll let him know." Ororo said, hanging up the phone after the short call and looking to Logan seeing the worry etched on his face.

"Let me know what?" Logan asked tightly keeping a leash on his emotions.

"To start with, they're both safe with Yukio now. Someone...someone tried to take Jubilee." Ororo whispered, her hands already holding tightly of his.

As furious and scared as she was she knew nothing could be done for it now, a relief knowing both of her daughters were safe. She could feel him trembling with anger, his hands stiff in her hands with the muscles of his arms flexing, his jaw working away with the low grind of his teeth heard. His eyes were distant and dark, the flames of the fireplace cast in them as he sat there silent.

"Where are they?" Logan asked after a time.

"Someplace safe, Yukio has sent a car for us...someone she trusts. We should pack, I don't think we'll be coming back here for a bit...not until the job is done." Ororo replied, her hand reaching to cup his cheek not knowing which of them it was meant to comfort then.

His hand found hers, hot and rough as he held it and kissed her fingers softly. The darkness was gone from his eyes though the flickering flames burned all the brighter, a trick of the light she wanted to believe. They said little as they packed, so much of their stuff still in their luggage that it took hardly any time at all. Locking the door, they took the stairs at his urging, waiting in the lobby with their eyes watching carefully until a car pulled up out front. Waiting for the sign from the driver, when it came they hurried and threw their luggage into the trunk and climbed into the back for a very different drive through traffic than they had enjoyed earlier.

Though he looked relaxed as he rode in quiet conversation with her, she could see his eyes darting through the streets and looking to the reflections cast in the windows of buildings as they passed. The soldier roused in his manner, the warrior in his eyes, that someone had dared to take his daughter was unforgivable and demanded repayment of the crime. Had it been Rogue she had no doubt his reaction would have been the same, the years they'd known another telling tales and stories of both their daughters. Long before a ring had found it's way to her finger she knew both had been considered family to the other.

"We getting close?" Logan asked as they pulled into China town, the driver just looking to the rearview once before his eyes fell to the road again.

"The man smoking waits for you to take you to them, it's a short walk but we can't be too careful. I'll bring your bags later." The driver said, falling silent as they pulled up outside of a restaurant.

Exiting the car as if just going for dinner, they wandered into the restaurant and found their company joined by the man smoking after he stubbed out his cigarette. Lead on through the kitchen and out the back, they wandered down the alleyway until they came to a set of doors at a nearby building. Heavy locks were thrown open, welcomed in by Yukio herself. The smoker bid them well as he left, lighting up another cigarette and vanishing into the night.

"Logan." Yukio said quietly, far too quiet for her usual way.

"Yukio." Logan replied, pulling her into a hug that found itself awkward for a few hammering beats of her heart until she eased into the embrace.

"Ororo told you..." Yukio whispered.

"Found out a bit before that, but she filled me in on the rest. Don't worry, we'll get her back, and I'll be makin' sure Kenuichio ain't gonna bother ya ever again." Logan replied in a rough whisper.

"They're upstairs." Yukio replied as she found herself free again.

Finding the office littered in take out containers and empty soda cans, only the light spilling in from the hall cast the darkness aside. Two sofas had been pushed together, the pair laying together with the elder still stubbornly awake as she held the younger close. Waving to them, Rogue smiled and pressed a finger to her lips calling for quiet. Settling close, Logan's hand found his daughters hair to stroke it softly with relief finding him finally.

"You okay kiddo?" Logan asked in a whisper, looking to Rogue then with just as much worry for her.

"Yeah...we're both fine Pappy Logan. Brat here gave me a heck o' a time, what kinda macho crap ya teachin' her." Rogue whispered back with a smile and misty eyes.

"Sounds like my little Darlin' alright, sorry about that." Logan replied, reaching to brush at her hair and trail a finger through her white streak.

Catching her gaze falling on her mother, filled with unasked questions, he leaned near and placed a gentle kiss to both of his daughters. Taking Ororo into his arms he kissed her in kind, chaste and loving with whispered words of promises shared between them alone.

"Why don't you have a little girl time together, bet ya got a lot ta talk about. I'm gonna go work through a few things." Logan said, one last kiss shared before he left.

Darkening the doorway, he watched as his wife knelt near their daughters and spoke in hushed tones to the questions that came. Closing the door behind, he found his way down to the studio beneath and let the anger he'd held so tight to out with a gravelly growl. Stripping out of his shirt and kicking off his shoes to tear off his socks, he looked around and found just the thing he'd need to burn off a bit of the rage that had welled in him. Hidden in with some well cared for shinai he found a dusty bokken, memories flooding him as he took the hilt in hand.

The stance came natural and the kata unbidden, a voice from his past yelling instruction and insults, the flesh never forgetting the lessons beaten into him. Lost to sound of the wooden blade tearing through the air, his movements becoming more fluid as he found his centre and calm. Sweat shining on him and his breath coming hard, he felt the presence behind him and turned to answer with his blade. The man blocked the blow, a staff his weapon, staring into his eyes filled with a coolness.

"Care to spar, homme?" Remy asked, leaping back and twirling the staff as he prowled around.

"Only if ya don't mind me messin' up that pretty face o' yours." Logan growled.

"Dat just makes it more interesting, especially if I get to say I beat de famous James Howlett." Remy said with a grin, lashing out with a strike as the wood met with a loud crack.

"S'name's Logan, guessin' you're a friend o' Yukio's?" Logan asked, rolling to avoid an attack and lashing out with one his own.

"Oui, and Stormy too." Remy replied, dancing out of a strike, letting his staff slide through his fingers to swing in a wide arm and put Logan on the defensive.

"You know Ro?" Logan asked in a ragged breath, blocking the flurry of blows coming in as he backed to a wall.

"She and me be old friends Homme, she never mentioned me, I'm hurt." Remy joked, flicking back twice hand over hand to gain some distance again.

"Wanna stand still twinkle toes?" Logan rumbled, dashing after his quarry.

Swiping, stabbing and slashing his way at him, Logan set the pace with his sword striking forcefully to rock both men with the strength behind the blows. Dropping low, Remy lashed out with his legs to knock Logan low, rolling back to his feet and pointing the tip of his bo staff at his throat.

"Cheap trick..." Logan rasped with a cough, struggling for breath.

"Bang, you dead..." Remy whispered.

"Least I get me a souvenir..." Logan chuckled, tapping the tip of his bokken against Remy's crotch.

"We call it a draw, non?" Remy asked, his eyes staring into Logan's for the slightest tell.

"Got a name?" Logan asked, letting his blade fall and offering his hand.

"Remy LeBeau, monsieur Logan." Remy replied, hefting the man to his feet.

Logan stared at him for a long quiet moment still holding his hand, Remy meeting the intensity of the gaze with his lips drawn tight. Hissing away the breath he'd been holding, running a hand over his drenched face and slicking back his sweat damp hair, he gave a nod and shook Remy's hand. The tension of the moment fading, Remy pulled a pack of cigarettes out and offered one, both walking off to the exit of the studio and standing out beyond the doors looking to the throng of humanity as it passed.

"Ran into a man by the name o' LeBeau a few times, down in New Orleans. You don't know a fella by the name o' Jean Luc do ya kid?" Logan asked, savouring a long drag of his smoke.

"Ya might say dat." Remy replied, flicking his ash.

Nodding, Logan held his tongue and enjoyed the cool evening air against his bare chest, resting his wooden blade against the wall for a stretch. Muscles he hadn't used like that for an age ached, satisfied he still had it though. Next time he held a sword in hand he wouldn't hesitate, next time it would be a thing of steel forged hundreds of years ago, next time he'd be paying the debt owed for a past mistake. Taking his last drag, he held it with his lungs burning, exhaling slowly and flicking the butt to the gutter. Taking up his bokken he turned to head back to the studio, a glance to Remy as he darkened the doorway.

"If ya see that prick, tell him he still owes me a bottle of scotch." Logan remarked, letting the door slam shut as he walked off.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I'm sure you have some questions." Ororo asked softly, nestled in a chair pulled near the two girls.

"Stormy?" Rogue started as she thought of what Remy had let slip, Ororo smiling with a slight laugh.

"A working name..." Ororo said, holding up her hand asking for quiet seeing the furious blush pass over her daughter.

"To clarify, an alias, though perhaps a stage name too. It's Storm actually, though I take it you've met a young friend of mine. I suppose that explains that look I saw you with earlier." Ororo said with a fond smile finding her.

"What the hecks going on Momma?" Rogue asked a bit too loudly, Jubilee grumbling and waking.

"Yukio and I have not been honest with you but I imagine you understand that now, actually we're both thieves. Because of that, someone wishing something stolen has taken Amiko to hold as ransom that Yukio and now myself steal it for him." Ororo explained slowly, unable to resist tweaking Jubilee's nose as she yawned.

"Hey!" Jubilee growled, swatting at the hand.

"Are you well Jubilation?" Ororo asked, Rogue left to mull over everything she'd been told.

Crawling out from under the covers and wiping away at her eyes, she slipped to reach for a leftover egg roll to nibble on, Ororo wondering if it was out of hunger or to just stall having to answer.

"Why didn't he just pay ya to steal it?" Jubilee asked instead.

"Because we do not do business with him, and because of what he wishes stolen. Has your father ever told you of the Honour Sword?" Ororo asked.

Sputtering coughs sounded, Jubilee pounding at her chest trying to clear her through, Rogue already up and finding a bottle of water. Helping her with a sip, the two sat at the end of the sofa bickering and badgering with another.

"If ya didn't chew like a cow..." Rogue said as she offered a sip.

"Shaddup, I was just, hey...ya did that on purpose!" Jubilee growled, sputtering after having half the bottle spill down her chin.

"I shall take that as a yes, and that is what they us wish to steal. We saw it earlier today actually, and the man whom wishes for it is not one we do business." Ororo explained, her spirits buoyed as she watched her daughters.

"So you're really a thief Momma?" Rogue asked.

"One o' the best." Logan said from the door as he leaned in the frame.

Jubilee was on her feet and at is side in the blink of an eye, clutching tightly to him with her face buried in his chest. His hands finding their way under her arms, he pulled her up and held her in his arms as he walked on in, comfort taken by them both at the nearness of the embrace. Creeping to her Momma, Rogue settled on the sofa and found her hand in her own, still dazzled by the truth but finding it fit so many curious keyholes that littered their relationship.

"So how did you two really meet?" Rogue asked, Ororo blushing faintly.

"That's...a long story, lets just say your Momma there can be a bit o' a shameless flirt when someone captures her attention." Logan replied.

"As I recall, wasn't it I who had your attention first?" Ororo asked playfully.

"In a manner o' speakin', took me a while ta put two and two together, that I always happened to be bumpin' into ya when I was lookin' for the Storm." Logan replied.

"I bet ya were doing some bumping..." Jubilee grumbled from her perch in her fathers arms.

"Jubes!" Rogue shrieked, though both parents just had the good grace to appear bashful as their minds wandered.

"See, look at 'em. Told ya..." Jubilee argued, Rogue just shaking her head though she couldn't deny it.

"We're just both very relieved to know you're both safe." Ororo said as she spoke for both.

"So what are ya goin' to do? I mean god, ta think poor Amiko's..." Rogue started, her voice failing her as her mind painted too many pictures she could have lived without.

"We're both gonna do what we do best and make this right, startin' tomorrow. You two mind bunkin' together again?" Logan asked, neatly tossing Jubilee onto the paired sofas.

"Just as long as there ain't no bumping." Jubilee said with her chin pointed and shoulders set.

"Don't gotta worry about that, I think we've all had a long day and could use a good bit o' shut eye." Logan replied, ruffling his daughters hair.

Kissing bother her daughters as Logan helped to tuck them in despite the protests of both claiming they were too old for that, they lingered at the door looking to them nestled near another under the blankets. Shutting the door, they found Yukio standing there with Remy, blankets and bedding in hand. Lead off to another office, mats from the studio below had been stacked with the desk pushed to the back wall.

"Don worry, I wake ya up if I feelin' sleepy." Remy said, shaking Logan's hand.

Settling in and curling up under the covers, with the door open so they could listen to every creak and groan of the sofas as their daughters found their way to a nights slumber, only then could they find rest themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

 

"I confess I feel sorry for Logan, he's going to drive himself mad trying to figure out just how we did this." Ororo whispered, a throat mic wrapped about her delicate neck like a choker.

"A magician never reveals her secrets." Yukio replied just as quietly, her fingers fluttering over the tablet as she worked the hack just as she'd been taught.

Living in a digital age meant having to learn all the new tricks to trespass the tight security, the electronic door strike a different kind of lock that required a different pick and torque. Hidden in a shadow atop the roof with only the glow of their tech highlighting their faces, they wore skintight suits with masks that hid their features, anonymous silhouettes in the night. Keeping her eyes upon her own tablet to the rounds of the guards, Ororo watched the habits play out that she had come to know after hours of watching sped up feeds stolen from the very security system itself.

"And there he goes for his smoke in the bat cave." Ororo whispered, a ten minute break in the one guards patrol she had noticed.

"I really thought they had meant something else with that, not a literal bat cave." Yukio confessed, a final keystroke rewarding her with a click of the door strike opening.

Slipping in, Yukio pressed the map upon her tablet, the cameras set to loop while they were in one zone returning to normal as soon as they passed through. The danger became the roaming patrols, meant never to repeat but in the late hour of the day the weary men and women were still simply human. Borrowing the very feeds meant to capture them, they knew where every guard was and avoided them easily.

"The exhibit is two levels down, the stairs to the next just around the corner up ahead." Ororo whispered trusting her mic to catch it, her own tiny earbud picking up every murmur of her friend.

"Or we could just vault to the next level off this level, it has such a lovely view all the way down to the main floor." Yukio replied, her fingers dancing over her tablet to disable the security below and look for any guards.

Seeing a bit of her friends old self return, Ororo slipped her gear away and readied to jump. Yukio did it with gymnastic flair, starting in a hand stand atop the railing to fall below and catch the next, swinging herself up and landing easily in a crouch. Joining her far more sedately, they pulled their tech out and enabled the security the floor above before looking to the map and cameras again.

"I think you and Jubilation would get along well, from what I've heard she's an accomplished gymnast." Ororo whispered, making some easy conversation to ease her nervousness at how well the heist was going.

"Logan threatened me with bodily harm if, as he put it, I teach his dear daughter any of my bad habits. He might as well have just asked me..." Yukio said with a hint of a chuckle.

"He really should know better..." Ororo replied with a slight smile finding her.

Slipping past an exhibit of knightly armour and swords and menacing medieval weaponry, they travelled the world and through history passing through exhibits of ancient Rome and Africa, moving through artifacts of Ancient Egypt causing her a twist of pain at a past she wished she could forget. A glance to her tablet again showed another guard in a habit of hers, admiring some works of art on display that gave them their opening. Repeating their performance from before they landed on the level they longed for, passing by the glassy eyes of models of beasts and one white Rhino that had been all too real.

"I'm glad to see it wasn't killed for that trophy." Ororo whispered in passing, the plaque professing it to have died at a zoo.

"Put your game face on." Yukio said, the pair coming at last to the exhibit that housed the thing they were there to steal.

"Perhaps we can bring all our daughters here when this horrid business is over..." Ororo whispered, so close now to having the thing they needed for the ransom.

Yukio didn't answer as she walked in, Ororo hiding off in a corner to keep an eye on all the guards. Her friend worked away with all the natural grace that had made her a deadly assassin before and now a remarkable thief, checking over the case thrice to ensure everything was as it should be.

"Ready, set...go..." Ororo whispered, disabling the electronics on the case for the task at hand.

Though with all too many things digital in security, locks were still found a plenty, Yukio pulling out her tools of the trade to pick it, every jolt and jostle through the spring steel telling her just how it needed to be done. Though not seen through the mask, her friend smiled in success as she pulled the torque about to spin the lock open.

"Time?" Yukio asked, already lifting open the case.

"Twenty three seconds." Ororo said, opening the fishing pole case and pulling a sword from it.

"Remy owes Amiko and me dinner then, he bet thirty seven." Yukio replied, sheathing the blade and tossing it through the air to catch up the one offered.

Though a poor imitation, without another in place the guards would be alerted too quickly, perhaps before they had even left the museum. As Yukio set everything back as it should, Ororo secured their treasure and checked the cameras again finding everything going just as they had planned it.

"Exit?" Ororo asked though she well imagined the quickest route that her friend would suggest.

"The totem pole is just around the corner." Yukio said, already rushing off.

Vaulting from landing to landing of the stairwell that wrapped about the impressively carved piece of aboriginal artwork, with only a floor left to go they leapt into the void and landed below with nary a noise. A few flicks of her fingers and Yukio had the latest level of security disabled, working to unlock the door strike next with a delay before it'd open. With not a soul in sight they rushed off down the hall and past some studio that held the works of art of school children on display, bursting out into the night with their hearts pounding.

Rushing down the street, they could see the bikes that had been placed by others there waiting for them with helmets on the seats, their plan to escape in the traffic looking nothing more than two out enjoying a late evening ride. Looking around and keeping their eyes sharp, the headlights of a passing car showed a silhouette in the shadows of a doorway down the road, worry gripping Ororo then.

"I saw him too, there's two in a car across the street too..." Yukio warned.

"I thought it was going too easily." Ororo confessed, having thought they might try something in the museum itself only to find the trap laying out on the street.

"Just get on your bike and go, I'll keep them busy, just get that sword so I can have Amiko back." Yukio said cooly, her voice laced with ice as she hardened her heart for the bloody business ahead.

"We go together, we get Amiko back together." Ororo insisted as they neared their bikes, more men spilling out of the night and walking towards them.

"Just go Ororo! I won't have you dying for me, just...take care of Amiko..." Yukio swore, her hand reaching into her vest and pulling out deadly throwing blades that looked like small sharp feathers.

"Sorry to interrupt you ladies, but ya mind if I cut in?" Another voice came over their earbuds, a voice so very welcome in that moment.

"Logan!" Ororo cried aloud with relief.

The roar of an engine and the squeal of tires ripped through the night as a heavy black truck took a corner too sharp. Spilling from it men known the world over stood, distinguished and shamed equally on the bloody battlefields they had survived. That Logan knew them wasn't a surprise, that he had called them though proved his concern for them both and that he wasn't about to break his vow. She had the sword, now all she had to do was leave Kenuichio to him.

"Yakuza? Damn, now I want Japanese. Hey, you guys know anywhere that's got good Takoyaki, man I love me those little snacklicious balls." Wade asked of the Yakuza that froze in indecision.

"The next one comes out a lot faster." James Wraith said after throwing a .357 round at another, lifting open his jacket to show the gleaming hand cannon still holstered benath.

"Darlin's, get in the truck." Logan said, stepping in between Yukio and Ororo both to stand before them.

"You think three men is enough!" One of the Yakuza yelled in his accented English, more cars pulling from down the street now.

"Ya missed one." Logan growled with a feral grin, his words punctuated with the crash of every car rushing down the street as their tires exploded in a spray of blackened rubber.

"How!?" Another of the men asked, the pavement next to him exploding with splintered concrete that had him clutching at his bloodied leg.

"Got the high grounds boys, you okay up there Maverick?" Logan asked to seemingly none in particular, his answer coming with another silenced shot grazing the cheek of the first to have spoken.

"He's okay up there. Now, way I figure it, none of us want to be here when the cops show up. So why don't ya run off back to that honourless dog and let him know I'll be seein' him real soon." Logan growled, his eyes cold and hard as he bore down the first to have spoken as he clutched his face.

"Filthy Gaijin!" The man yelled.

"Yer in my neck o' the woods, yer the Gaijin. Now unless ya want me to let Wade over there have some fun, course ya might know him a bit better as Deadpool, I suggest ya start runnin'." Logan ground out, Wade brightening.

"Oh please piss him off, pretty please? He won't let me have any fun. I haven't even tested out my brand new babies yet. This ones Thelma, and here's Louise." Wade urged on, pulling out his twin blades and letting them gleam in the light cast by the street lamps.

The men of the Yakuza paled, the fearlessness of Wade and the rest unnerving them without the threat of the hidden assassin. Orders barked in Japanese were answered quickly, the men rushing off the way they had come. Climbing into the truck, Wraith took the wheel and tore off down the streets. Settling next to Logan, she handed off the case that held the Honour Sword, her arms wrapping about his neck to hug him in relief. A hand of his reached up and tore her mask free, his lips pressing against hers hungrily.

"You do not disappoint." Ororo whispered, letting a weary sigh go as she melted against him.

"Neither do you, wonder how long it's gonna take 'em to figure out the sword back there's a fake." Logan asked, a hand stroking her cheek gently.

"I do hope this doesn't cause much problems for you at work." Ororo said, her eyes closing at his touch.

"Eh, they're just happy a couple o' professionals did the job without any blood bein' spilt on the good guys side. They'll smooth things over nice and proper." Logan replied.

"Okay, who the hell are you and what did you do to Logan? That's gotta be a mask, here...let me just cut it off..." Wade started, coughing hard as a foot found it's way to his crotch compliments of Yukio.

From the rearview Wraith's eyes were seen to smile at the assault on his ally, his eyes returning to the road as he took another sharp turn. In the back, Wade was staring down Yukio with a mix of admiration and flirtation.

"That's nice, but you really have to dig in a bit and up against the pelvic bone, course if you're in a bit of hand to hand just use some of the nice rugby rules and give 'em a yank. Of course I don't mean me, but from one professional to another..." Wade said through watery eyes, giving tips like a school teacher.

"I'll remember that next time." Yukio purred, her eyes glinting dangerously at the man across from her.

"A sad day for us Assassins and Merc's when you quit, I don't think there was a dry eye around the Princess Bar when we heard. No wait, that was because I was juggling tear gas and got a thumb stuck on a pin, never mind. Rose made me pay my tab after that, can you believe that?" Wade replied, his mood instantly brightening from the faux sadness he had sported.

With Yukio paying heed to the advice offered moments before, Wade whimpering in his seat though he offered a thumbs up, Logan and Ororo settled in for the ride back to their daughters to plot their next move.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Remy sat across from his opponent and eyed the hand that the fates had dealt him, looking to the pile of cash on the table between them and the cards that just wouldn't favour him. Rogue played the dealer, reading her book and enjoying his company all at the same time it seemed, while Jubilee had another peek of her hand. Throwing down another five note, Remy paid his way on into the river, keeping his face expressionless as his first bit of fortune came up.

"Ten dollars P'tite." Remy said, throwing his money down.

"See ya and raise ya twenty." Jubilee replied, the only cash she had left on the table looking enough for the next blind.

"Confident oui? I see you, three of a kind, queens o' course as de ladies do love dis cajun boy." Remy said laying down his hand.

"Straight." Jubilee replied, her hand laid down.

Rogue looked up from her book with a grin, her hand finding Remy's to give a gentle pat that lead to his taking it for a kiss to her fingers. Rolling her eyes, Jubilee took the cards up and started shuffling them, working a bit of flair in at the end before setting them back down before her sister to be.

"Your Pappa teach you cards?" Remy asked.

"Yep, Hank wanted to teach me some stuff but Dad wouldn't let him, said it was called card counting or something and it could get me into trouble. Said all I needed to know about cards was to make the other guy blink, and what Kenny sang." Jubilee remarked, popping a piece of licorice to nibble away at.

"Good advice, smart man your Pappa." Remy said, looking to his latest hand.

"When they gonna be back anyway?" Jubilee asked, though she tried to hide it sounding nervous.

"Soon enough, don worry, Pappa Logan called in some friends he told me, just said to keep you two safe." Remy replied, starting the latest round of bidding.

"What kind of friends?" Rogue asked, burning a card to turn another face up.

"De kind dat know their business, and be known by de business. Don worry, dey all come back safe and sound." Remy assured, a grin offered for them both though the look in his eyes was for Rogue alone, rewarded with a blush.

With another glance to the monitor and the numerous views of the safe house they sat in, he caught a flicker of a shadow across the one screen that had him fold his cards, losing out on a pot of fifty bucks. Pushing back his chair with a horrid screech over the battered wood of the floor, he crept up close and watched the rest of the screens intently for any signs of danger. That the motion detectors hadn't picked up anything had him worried, checking the system to find everything well.

"Something wrong Remy?" Rogue asked from the table.

"Mebbe, I don like dis." Remy said warily, the cameras all at once failing leaving blank black screens.

"That's, that's not good right?" Jubilee asked outright timidly.

"Non, dat not. C'mon, lets get de heck out of here." Remy said as he raced to the door to check the lock again.

Gunfire sounded outside, muffled yells and cries of pain joining then as Remy stood there rigid with his mind whirling to think of the best egress. The roof was a short climb up the ladder though without the camera there to check they could just as easily run into someone they didn't wish to. The basement of this building was another chance with an off the plan tunnel to the next building over, something leftover from it's days as a gambling parlour among other things. Just as quick as it started though, the yells outside ended, the silence suddenly worse.

"What are we waiting for Remy, lets git the heck outta here!" Rogue yelled, taking Jubilee by the hand to the ladder.

Knowing where at least one of the attackers was, Remy rushed off and headed up the ladder quickly to throw the hatch open and waiting with his heart hammering in his chest. With no danger immediately found he peeked his head up with an eye to the shadows and found the proverbial coast clear. Standing guard as both Jubilee and then Rogue joined him, the trio rushing along the rooftop to the narrow span that would have to suffice as a bridge to the next building. Jubilee only slightly surprised him as she rushed across it fearlessly, Rogue nearly screaming as she ran across.

"Where we going hot stuff?" Jubilee asked.

"Away from dat." Remy said, swearing he had heard an explosion in their once safe house.

Their pace quickened across the next building, Jubilee leading the way with a tumble to the lower roof without even stopping. Taking Rogue into his arms he easily leapt the distance below and carried on, easing her down as if they were dancing though taking her hand in his own. From behind someone was yelling though he couldn't hear for the throbbing of his pulse in his ears and the rush of wind. Keeping his eyes ahead, he had to grit his teeth spying shadows creeping up the very sides of the building, black silhouettes against the night. The glint of steel caught in the dim lighting, their poise enough to tell him the threat he never longed to see again.

"Merde! Stop P'tite, come back!" Remy yelled and hoped his words were heard.

Blessedly Jubilee skidded across the rough roofs and pea stone gravel, rushing back to his side as he stood guard on them both. He'd only ever ran into them once and to see them in this business, though not a surprise, was something he hadn't expected to see. Shinobi, men and women who sold their bloody wares to the highest bidders, stood before them. Between the hammer and the anvil, they were left with no place left to run but down. About to whisper his wish, the growl from behind had him pause as another shadow rushed past before them with a glint of steel all its own.

"Don't watch." Remy said, pulling both girls heads to his chest and daring to muffle the bloody sounds of battle he knew was to come.

In that glimpse he'd had in passing he had recognized the man and wondered just what he was doing here, knew well the danger he posed, but that it was meant for others had him willing to hear him out just this one time. The clash of steel was heard amidst the strangled cries of men and the wrenching of limbs. He was good at what he did, though what he did was the other side of the coin hidden from the light of day. The fight was over quick, few men in the world Remy could have believed capable of handling that many shinobi with that ease, those men already occupied this night. The man looked back at him and found a cigar in his vest pocket, his lighter casting off the night that clouded his features and dispelled any doubt.

"We don want any trouble homme..." Remy started.

"S'funny, ya gave me nothing but trouble. Least I had my fun." The man said as he stalked up, Remy holding Jubilee close though she tore her head free and started up in apparent horror.

"Don't look P'tite, dis man nothin' but trouble..." Remy started, about to elaborate when he was cut off.

"Uncle Viccie!" Jubilee shrieked, pulling away to throw herself against the man in an enthusiastic hug.

Had he been smoking, Remy knew the cigarette would have tumbled from his slack jaw as he stared in disbelief at the sight before him. Even Rogue stood there in awe without fear, staring at the sight of the towering man scooping up their tiny friend into his arms and returning the hug.

"Pardon, no no, wait un moment...Uncle Vicky?" Remy asked trying to grasp the situation.

Victor Creed grinned down to Remy, one with teeth that looked all too much like fangs, his blonde hair sweaty and damp about him in an unkempt mane. Setting Jubilee down with a ruffle of her hair and a push forward, he found his errant cigar and picked it up for a puff.

"That's Mister Creed to you punk" Victor barked.

"Wait...if you be Uncle Vicky, dat mean you and he?" Remy asked, still trying to find some leverage to understand what was going on.

"Half brothers, little Jimmy's the runt o' the litter. Ya mind tellin' me what the hell's going on that I'm seein' my niece damn near turning up on some Amber Alert?" Victor asked.

"How about you two have it out somewhere there ain't bodies lyin' around...they, they aren't dead are they?" Rogue asked, a question she didn't want answered.

"Probably wish they were in the mornin', figured I'd go easy on 'em as Jimmy would give me a hell o' an earful if I went killin' folks about his wee Darlin' here." Victor said, walking off to one groaning form to lay it low with a kick.

"Yes, lets go...somewhere I can get a drink. Uncle Vicky, Merde I did not see dat one coming." Remy said, pulling out his phone to make a call to herald their latest departure to another safe house.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The call came just at the right time, driving past their destination already swarmed by police and media out front. Growling, Logan wondered just how he had gotten involved, but that both his girls were safe was enough to let it slide as he told Wraith to keep driving. Ororo picked up on his tension and took his hand in her own, Logan giving her a smile though he didn't rightly feel like smiling then. That Hand Shinobi were involved muddied the waters, enough history with the Yakuza and the Hand alike that Logan wondered what bloody alliance and ambitions were coming up with the Honour Sword turning up after all the years lost.

"Are they alright Logan?" Ororo asked worried.

"They are now, thanks to the last man I wanted to owe a favour to." Logan ground out, sighing as he struggled to let go of his anger.

"Oh you don't mean he's here? Damn, things just got real fun." Wade said, his face lit up electric with a grin.

"Yep, Jubes and Rogue are with him along with the kid. Headin' to the next safe house so head on that way. Sounds like you're gonna get a chance to take Thelma and Louise out for a dance Wade, the Hand just stuck their nose in this mess." Logan said, doing his best not to meet the gaze of Yukio then.

"Oh sweet fuckin' eh! Ninjas! Oh man you got no idea the deathmatch I wanna try and set up sometime, hire some of them to go down to Somolia and get some real life Pirates verse Ninjas!" Wade cheered.

"There is something very, very wrong with you Wade." Wraith remarked from the font, one of the few times he had spoken the entire drive.

"You keep using that word, I do not think it means what you think it means." Wade said merrily, looking about for validation.

"Oh come on, the Princess Bride? No one? There's something very wrong with all of you." Wade argued.

Silence falling over the drive despite Wade's best efforts, they drove away from the shops of Chinatown on out into the more affluent neighbourhoods to their last in a line of safe houses. Their car pulling into the garage, weary and tired they walked into the house and found their loved ones safe and sound about the dinner table of the sparsely furnished home eating a dinner of pizza. Jubilee was on her feet in an instant joined by Rogue who calmly walked up to her mother and auntie.

"Ya know, I never understand why they call it Canadian if it's just regular old bacon on it. Should be peameal with cheese curd and gravy as dippin' sauce." Wade said taking a piece to scarf down.

"Be t'ankful, de P'tite wanted Hawaiian." Remy replied.

"Yeah never understood that either, even I'm not crazy enough to have pineapple on a pizza." Wade replied.

Loud steps carried from the hallway, Victor walking in with a towel slung about his neck and a beer already in hand. With his hair slicked back dressed just in jeans, he looked over everyone with his gaze falling on Logan in particular. Logan returned the gaze with forced neutrality, the slightest of nods shared between.

"Runt." Victor said, taking a long swig of his beer.

"Vic." Logan replied, Jubilee held in his lap looking between them.

"Just what the hell kind o' trouble ya in." Victor asked.

Logan didn't answer, not with words, finding the case he'd been giving and pulling the sheathed sword from it. Throwing it across to his half brother, Victor drew the sword and looked to the craftsmanship with a careful eye, his finger tapping along the blade and listening to the ringing tone called. Sheathing it again he threw it back before walking to the kitchen to fetch a slice of pizza himself, wolfing it down hastily.

"Well, much as I've said the only one allowed ta kill ya is me...I see where this is going. Ya always were a pussy." Victor replied, finishing the last of his beer.

"This from the guy named after a fuckin' cat." Logan barked back.

"Says the Wolverine, fuckin' scavenger." Victor growled though a grin found him.

Glaring at another, the tension in the room thick enough to stifle any sound, suddenly both started barking in laughter that surprised all. Yukio looked to Remy and Ororo alike, while Wade just joined in for no seeming reason or logic that was his way. Rogue found herself looking to Jubilee who just gave a wink in an unspoken promise to explain all later, everyone just enjoying the peace that came before the storm to come.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	9. Chapter 9

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

 

"I thought they were about ta break out into a fight." Rogue said from her bed, a book on the night stand with an unopened can of pop.

"Might have. S'how I met Uncle Vic." Jubilee replied, finishing off the last slice of pizza she had claimed before being sent off to bed.

"Whaddya mean?" Rogue asked, rolling to her side to stare at the girl she held wholly as a sister.

"Dad and him piling outta his Jeep with the shit kicked outta them, I'm talkin' black eyes and bloody teeth and the kinda stuff ya see on those mixed martial arts shows. They pulled out a two four and started poppin' em back like cokes down on the front porch." Jubilee said.

"You mean they got into a fight with each other?" Rogue asked.

"That's what I thought, until Dad went yellin' for me to get my butt down there with some ice since I was up. Word to the wise, ya can't slip nothing past him, best bet is to play it straight." Jubilee replied.

"So what happened?" Rogue asked, rolling to set upon her bed with her feet crossed.

"Apparently they were down at some biker bar Dad hangs at, playing poker and some pool. Uncle Vic turns up and starts buyin' the pots, all in every hand. Way I heard it from them as they were arguing with each other, Uncle Vic goes and lets it slip that they're brothers and then the whole bar figures they're getting played." Jubilee added, eyeballing the unopened can of pop against her own bottle of water she'd been sent off with.

"Dream on squirt, like ya need any more sugar." Rogue said, nabbing it and cracking it open.

"Pfft, then you can go ask Uncle Vic about the rest of the story, or maybe try and wrestle it outta Dad." Jubilee said, her arms crossed with a stubborn look upon her face.

"Well, how about I tell Pappy Logan you were hustling Remy at poker?" Rogue asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Puhleaze, he'd give me a ten spot for that long as I'm not cheating, and trust me I don't cheat." Jubilee argued.

"Ugh, fine. I'll take ya for another movie, just like last time. Deal?" Rogue relented.

"Deal. So like, whole bar is pissed I hear, by that point I'm handing out baggies of ice and squeezed in between Dad and Uncle Viccie. I'm all like, who got Fight Club on your ass...that had me doing laps next morning by the way. Dad and Uncle Vic are glarin' at each other, then they get laughing like downstairs. Dad's all 'Shoulda seen the other guys', and I mean Uncle Vic is all growly and pounding back his beer before he asks who the heck I am, beatin' me too it." Jubilee explains, falling back on her bed to stare at the ceiling.

"So the runt tells me you're his daughter dearest, and I'm not to go usin' foul language around ya and stuff." Victor remarked from the door, cracking it open with his toe as both girls froze.

"Dude! Make some noise, I almost peed myself!" Jubilee growled, glaring up at her uncle.

"So just what're you two girls gossipin' about." Victor said as he stepped in, closing the door to just a crack behind him and tossing off a couple cans of coke.

"Just tellin' Roguey here who ya were." Jubilee said, eagerly cracking hers open.

Rogue herself though found herself quietly staring up at his imposing figure, setting her spare can off on the night stand. The man was a conflict of interest as far as she saw, so easily dispatching honest to goodness Ninja yet letting himself get mauled by an over enthused niece.

"Cat got yer tongue?" Victor asked with a feral grin.

"Why was Remy scared of you?" Rogue blurted out.

"LeBeau? Heh, I'll let him tell ya, though don't you go worryin' your pretty little head pup. For one thing yer too young for my tastes, and secondly, yer soon ta be family. Can't choose 'em, free ta hate 'em, but they're all ya got at the end o' the day. So when it comes down ta it, ya get their back in a fight and work yer shit out on yer own time." Victor remarked, holding her gaze.

"You're really brothers?" Rogue asked, Jubilee watching her in some perverse pleasure.

"Half, old Daddy Dearest was a right sum bitch. That was the first thing Jimmy and me ever agreed on and learned that bit about havin' each others backs. Don't think either o' ya need to know the details, 'cept I count ya both lucky not bearin' a bit o' that man's blood in yer veins. Boot camp was a vacation by the time we were both o' age to enlist." Victor replied.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Rogue said, her eyes downcast as she found herself unable to hold his gaze.

The creak of the floorboards announced him, though the surprisingly gentle hand that cupped her cheek had her breath hitch as she looked up to him. He was a man she had seen stand against many, one that had Remy worried, yet looking on him now she saw a side of him that must have been the side her sister knew.

"Don't gotta be sorry for nothin' pup, Jimmy and me still crack a bottle o' whiskey every year just so we can piss on the prick's grave. Just tell me if you and pipsqueak here get ta havin' a fallin' out, that you'll do like Jimmy and m'self. Don't let anyone else mess with 'em, cause that's yer job. Ya hear me?" Victor said, gently taking her chin in his hand to stare into his eyes.

"I hear ya sir." Rogue said in a squeak.

"S'uncle, or just plain ol' Victor or any take on it ya like. Oh, and as far as LeBeau goes...if ya really got a thing for him I'll promise not ta hurt him...much. You two get some sleep now, and don't go worryin' about yer folks. They're out cuddlin' on the back porch. Bout time I got m'self a fresh brew, g'night." Victor said as he excused himself, closing the door quietly but with a definite click.

Waiting for a long while with only the snap and pop of their sodas making any noise, Rogue and Jubilee turned to another in the quiet of their shared bedroom and let out the breaths they had been holding. Tumbling to their beds they stared at another, both looking for something to say.

"So Momma's a thief and Pappy Logan's some kinda military black ops badass..." Rogue said.

"I got an F on my report the day dad took me to work for that whole 'Take your Kid to Work' bs. Teacher told me to stop making stuff up." Jubilee replied.

"Where did he take you?" Rogue asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Lets just say I got to play with a bunch of Corgis and have tea with a real sweet ol' lady." Jubilee replied.

"You. Are. Shitting me!" Rogue hissed in disbelief.

"That's why I got a F, no one believed me. I shoulda just made something up." Jubilee replied, rolling over to curl under her covers.

"I wonder where Momma woulda taken me if she wasn't fakin' bein' a stewardess." Rogue whispered in reply as she reached to turn out the light to their room.

"Pfft, if it took Dad to catch her, I figure ya woulda got a personal viewing o' some lady with a famous smile. That or play building blocks with bricks of gold down in For Knox." Jubilee replied, yawning after.

"G'night brat." Rogue said with a chuckle.

"G'night bimbo." Jubilee replied before settling down for a nights rest.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Sitting out on the back deck enjoying the quiet time they had found after the trials of the day, Logan trailed a hand up Ororo's back from her reclined place in his lap. The shower had breathed life back into both of them, working out the last of their anxious energy in a brief bout of passionate love making.

"I always thought those tales of you and he being brothers were just nonsensical rumours, tall tales told over drinks." Ororo said softly, savouring a sip of the champagne that had been opened in a tradition herself and Yukio shared.

"Havin' second thoughts after meetin' the in-laws?" Logan chuckled.

"Never." Ororo replied quickly, settling against him with an arm about his broad shoulders.

"Good." Logan replied with a gentle kiss.

"He's not quite what I expected from the stories." Ororo confessed.

Logan's gaze fell away from her down to her ring, his hand reaching to toy with it and stroke her fingers. Taking his hand in her own, she raised it to her lips and placed a kiss upon his scarred knuckles, one for each until he could look her in the eyes again.

"Ya might say he's been rehabilitated, mission went bad out in Eastern Europe, kinda mission where all involved disavow ya. Anything else, well...I'm not at right ta say. But Vic didn't make it out, thought something nastier and meaner than my ol' asshole of a big brother finally ended the sonovabitch." Logan said softly in a pained voice.

"What happened?" Ororo asked just as quietly, a hand rest upon his cheek to hold his gaze.

"Turns out he got buried in some hole, worked over real good. By the time I was done in Japan I heard word that he might still be alive, went to pay back a promise with the rest o' my merry band o' men. Was the sort o' thing that was beneficial to those that call the shots, so they gave us all our walkin' papers and retired us. Bout from there ya know the rest o' the story, I went legit and Vic went that other side o' the coin." Logan explained.

"Is he really as bad as they make him sound to be?" Ororo asked, the stories told of El Tigre told to terrorize the young blood working their way into the underworld.

"Was a time, time I used to have to fight to keep him in check on missions. Always the man we sent to go pry information...when it came ta that. I think we both buried the worst of ourselves somewhere along the way, took a while, but we still head on out to crack open a bottle o' whisky just so we don't go forgettin' to walk the lines we found for ourselves." Logan finished, his eyes shut tight as he let a pained sigh free.

"I think you have everything you need to walk your line right here, the daughters you've come to find and myself. I think if anything you must be going there for him." Ororo whispered.

"Heh, just don't go tellin' him that Darlin', my jaw still aches from the last time we got into a scrap together." Logan chuckled.

"Mums the word." Ororo replied, gently stroking his jaw then.

"Why don't we got have a peek in on our daughters and then find our own way ta bed, get a bit o' shut eye before we get all this bad bit o' business done with tomorrow." Logan said, taking her into his arms as he rose from his chair.

"Whatever you say, husband of mine." Ororo replied quietly.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Wade Wilson was a man who on more than one occasion had been described as psychologically unfit for duty, mentally unstable and a danger to society. Yet he was a man of unparalleled skill in many of the most dangerous arts, a man who could follow orders if given by someone who he respected or liked, and in most cases not get too creative in how to interpret them. Those that knew him best knew he had his heart in the right place, never was unduly cruel to those that didn't deserve it, and genuinely liked kids. He also had a disturbing repertoire of classic show tunes memorized, as evident by his humming of a fateful three hour cruise while running police line across the street.

"Ya wanna tell me what we're doin' here Wade?" Victor asked, snapping open his lighter to lite up his last cigarette.

"Oh, just had to make one pit stop before we hit up a place ya can get a fresh pack." Wade replied, tying off the end of the line in a decorative bow before working on the other side of the street.

"What kinda pit stop has ya stringing up a police line." Victor asked, savouring his first puff.

"Tie a yellow ribbon 'round the ol' oak tree, something something, put the blame on me. If I don't see a yellow ribbon round the old oak tree!" Wade sung to himself, finishing another decorative bow with an appreciative smile.

"Wade!" Victor yelled, stalking out of the parked truck to amble up to the shorter yet equally deadly man.

"Yo, sup?" Wade asked, looking up to Victor.

"Just what the hell'er ya up ta?" Victor growled, glaring down at him.

"Six two, you? I'd guess, what? Six six? Oh...you mean this? Well I figured I'd save the local fuzz the bother, ya wanna go knock while I get our gear?" Wade rambled, walking back off to the truck with Victor glaring at him.

Throwing open the back tailgate, Wade pulled out his usual bag of dirty tricks to set it aside as he put on his a vest of very specific fabrication. Still whistling, he found another case and opened it reverently, Thelma and Louise sitting there in their sheaths with a harness to strap them to his back. Finally the piece du resistance came, a very special balaclava of the same red as his vest, overly large black eyes that hid his real ones behind the visage of his alias and onetime codename, Deadpool. Dressed for business, he gathered up the last of the gear and walked back up to Victor who despite his frustration wore a feral grin.

"Why do I get a feelin' we're doin' a bit o' retrieval." Victor asked, throwing on a flak jacket and strapping on a handful of different calibre pistols.

"Nah, we're just here to see about some takoyaki I'm owed, you wanna ring the bell or should I?" Wade replied, pulling a shaped charge out of his bag.

"Ladies first." Victor replied, falling to a safe place beside the door.

"Shave and a hair cut..." Wade started, an explosion cutting him off as he crouched for saftey.

"Two bits." Wade finished, Victor already rushing inside the ruined entry of the turn of the century prior office building.

Following after, he joined the fight leaving his ally to his own means knowing best to get in the way of Victor and a fight. That he had turned up had been a fortunate turn of luck, never one to turn down the help of a true professional. Rushing up the stairs and counting the doors as he went, he came to the fourth floor and listened at the door. Unsheathing Thelma with a promise of a good time, Wade cracked the door open and slide her out into the hall to catch a glimpse of what lay beyond.

"Oh don't get jealous Louise, there's more than enough of me to go around." Wade whispered, unsheathing his second sword before bursting through the door.

Gunfire erupted in a spray of lead, Wade already ahead of it with his heart hammering away in his chest as the familiar rush came. Whether skill or some preternatural ability, the blades swung in uncanny precision to deflect and slice through the hail of bullets as he rushed at the men. Silencing each with a cut so swift and clean it left them standing in confusion for one final moment before they fell to the floor, he looked down the hall to see more men rushing out in answer to the commotion.

Standing there calmly as he looked to the men in front of him, raising a blade to look to the ones behind him, beneath his mask he smiled. Feeling his phone vibrate away in his vest pocket, he didn't need look to know everything was going according to plan. Having been given the fun job right along with Victor, it was all the payment he needed this night along with the enjoyment of working with the old crew again.

"So? What ya waitin' for boys? Got me nice and surrounded." Wade remarked, catching the gaze of one man behind him in his blade.

"You will die Gaijin, but not before you tell us where the Honour Sword is!" The apparent man in charge out of the men yelled.

"Sorry to change topic, but is it just me or is it a little quiet downstairs?" Wade asked, the sound of battle that had been so loud moments before suddenly quiet.

Breaking out into their native Japanese, the Yakuza conferred to another hastily with a few keeping their guns trained on Wade himself. Had they been able to see the huge smile he wore in that moment they might have known how sure of himself he was then, might have had some warning to just who it was that was likely now pounding up the stairs. As it was, the man in charge turned back on him with a bead of sweat on his brow.

"You will tell us who you are working with, then you will die!" The man growled, using his gun for emphasis.

"Aw, puddin', all ya had to do was ask. Well...I'm Deadpool, the pleasures all mine. My friend El Tigre...Sabretooth...the Butcher, should be right with us in a moment." Wade started, unable to stop himself from chuckling at the sight of so many hardened killers growing nervous if not panicked.

Whatever orders shouted in that instant were drowned out by the heavy calibre rounds tearing through the fire door of the nearby stairwell, the ruined metal tumbling into the hall as Victor did what he did best. Joining the fight, Wade trusted the man at his back as he charged the men in front and fell them like wheat. Catching sight of the elevator counting down to the their floor, he threw his last shaped charge on the opposite wall and carried on in his slaughter.

"Vic, hit the floor!" Wade yelled above the din, the doors to the elevator opening with more men streaming out.

Stabbing his blade into a man to hold it for a moment, he reached for the remote and set off the charge, the explosion tearing apart the wall and spraying shrapnel and wreckage at the men who fell wounded and looking for cover. His ears ringing, Wade looked to see Victor standing and spitting blood as he threw a man hard against a wall, the plaster dented and ruined as he fell in a crumpled heap. A glance around showed only the fallen Yakuza with the better of moaning in pain, no targets left in sight as he walked off to his ally.

"Wade?" Victor asked, earning the Merc's attention.

"Yeah Snaggletooth?" Wade asked, sheathing his blades and pulling out his phone to read through the messages that had piled up.

Ever impressed by the speed and finesse of his onetime coworker, Wade fell to the floor with his jaw aching from the punch. Working to free up his jaw and check his teeth, he looked up to see Victor rummaging through the pockets of one of the fallen for a pack of cigarettes. Lighting one up, Victor looked down at him with the anger washing away as his addiction was nursed.

"Ya owe me a bottle o' scotch and we'll call this farce even, now ya mind tellin' me if what we're doin' here is why I think we're doin' here?" Victor asked levelly, offering a hand to help the other up.

"Pit stop before we get ya some smokes, like I said. And...we're good. Wraith and Maverick have the VIP extracted, now I'm free ta see if I can't score a sympathy date." Wade cheered, scrolling to the very last text.

"Yukio?" Victor asked simply incredulous, an eyebrow raised in question.

"What? Ya look as if I'm horribly disfigured or something, I'll have you know women find me plenty attractive." Wade accused.

"Yeah...right up until ya open yer mouth." Victor chuckled, reaching to heft a couple of the prone bodies from the elevator before climbing in.

"Yeah I think I need better pick up lines." Wade relented as he climbed in, pressing the button for the lobby.

"Wanna see my sword ain't a pickup line." Victor replied.

"What? It's perfect, just the right dash of innuendo with a switcharoo to show off one of the twins." Wade argued.

"Just tell me yer sterile, the thought of you actually finding someone ta breed with is enough ta scare even me." Victor growled, slotting a fresh clip into his pistol and aiming it at the elevator door as they neared the lobby.

"Dear Diary, today musta been my birthday, cause Snaggletooth told me I scare him." Wade chuckled, throwing a smoke grenade out the door as both men hugged the walls.

"That's tear gas ain't it?" Victor asked, taking one final breath.

"Now you know why I love this mask." Wade grinned in reply as both men made their retreat through the last men standing between them and freedom.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Momma, what's going on?" Rogue asked as she was roused from her slumber.

"We're just going to go see Amiko and then finish all this horrid business." Ororo answered, not caring in the least that she was crying for all the right reasons in that moment.

"What! She's alright?!" Rogue cried, throwing off her covers to tackle her mother in a hug.

"Yes, we're going to be taking Yukio to her now. Get dressed quick, we have to hurry." Ororo answered, kissing her atop her head before letting her go.

Trying to rouse her younger daughter proved more difficult, settling on carrying her out wrapped up in a blanket, surprised at how lithe and light she actually was. Passing Jubilee off to Remy as he met them in the hallway, she took Rogue in her arms as they rushed down to the front doors and to the awaiting car. Yukio was already in the passenger seat, Logan at the wheel, the rest piling into the back of the SUV.

"Where's Victor, and the rest of them?" Rogue asked.

"They're who we have to thank for this, buckle up." Ororo replied.

Looking to her lover and her friend, they both bore expressions of relief tempered with wariness as they pulled out onto the lonely streets. Though the news had come as a surprise to herself, Logan had answered the phone call with only a few words before passing it along. Where they were off to now she had no idea, but that he had gone as far as he had in such a short time left her without a doubt that by the next eve they'd truly be free of the spectre of the Honour Sword that hung over them.

"What smells like cheap cologne and an ash tray." Jubilee mumbled groggily as she awoke.

"Hey, I'll 'ave you know that was very expensive cologne." Remy cried in wounded pride.

"Where are we?" Jubilee asked with her eyes blinking off the last of her sleep to glance around, relieved to spy her father at the wheel.

"Gettin' this all over with brat, go back ta sleep." Rogue replied, hiding a smile behind her hand as she looked to the pair in the back.

"Dad is everything alright?" Jubilee asked.

"Will be soon enough Jubes Darlin', feel free ta do like yer big sister says and get some shut eye." Logan answered from the front, his eyes never leaving the road.

Trusting him, Ororo watched as they drove through the downtown core of Toronto before making their way out of the towering skyscrapers along an expressway. Admiring the glittering lights and thinking of the skyline she had seen from the waterfront, soon enough it was all behind them with one towering spire standing tall over the rest. Out on the highway now, a lifetime of habits struck her in full force as she caught sight of a tail following them in the form of three black suburbans.

"Don't worry about 'em Ro, we're expecting them." Logan said, catching her gaze through the rearview.

"Are they Kenuichio's men?" Ororo asked, her hand finding her daughters in that moment.

"Nope, ya might say they're the calvary." Logan replied, taking an exit as an airport came into view in the distance.

Converging into one convoy with Logan falling safely into the middle, they drove on quickly closing the distance to the airport until coming to a gate along the fenced reaches and passing through unopposed. A glance showed the security booth empty, Ororo hoping no foul deeds had befallen whomever should have been at their post. Her answer came with a patrol truck pulling up to the front and leading them on to a distant hangar that stood with a plane already parked within.

"That'd be Kenuichio, comin' in person fer the sword though probably tryin' to figure out just what the hell happened to his bargainin' chip." Logan remarked as the patrol truck veered off.

Forming an honour guard about the plane, men stood in suits with submachine guns slung over their shoulders and their hands resting on the stock. Of the SUV's that had joined, two pulled into the front and formed a wedge, men dressed in kind piling out and taking guard with their own weapons at the ready. The tension of the moment grew thick, her heart answering the call with her blood running hot. Of the final truck, familiar men piled out with one scared and tear streaked girl held by Wraith himself as he rushed to their truck.

"Amiko!" Yukio nearly screamed, spilling out of the truck to take her daughter in her arms.

Listening to the reunited family break into their native Japanese too fast to follow, Ororo understood it all by the shared pain and relief of one mother to another. Making space for them as she slid into the front seat, Ororo found her hand taken and gave it a reassuring squeeze as she met his gaze.

"I never doubted you for a moment Logan." Ororo whispered as she leaned to repay him with a kiss, a promise of everything to come.

"Then I just gotta ask ya to trust me right now Ro." Logan said as they broke their tender embrace.

"Always." Ororo replied, fighting though to find the strength to let go as he stood there at the door with the Honour Sword in hand.

Watching now as the stairs unfolded from the private jet, a lone man walked out dressed in a finely tailored suit and flanked by similarly dressed aged men. Kenuichio looked calm and reserved, but years spent wiling the secrets of powerful men had her knowing where to look to see where he failed to hide his anger. The working of his jaw, the tightness of his lips and the dilation of his pupils had it writ all upon his face. He had been bested and was again going to loose everything he demanded through force and violence.

"You still come bearing the Honour Sword though you broke the conditions of the arrangement, Logan. What is to keep me from killing you and taking it?" Kenuichio bellowed, a wave of his hand bringing his men's aim to bear.

"S'funny hearin' you talkin' as if yer the injured party here, as if ya knew a think about what this sword represents. I came here to end this Kenuichio, just not the way ya were likely expectin'." Logan ground out, holding his ground as the men and women behind him stood impassive without their weapons brought to bear.

"You dare lecture me about Honour Gaijin! You, the dog my father found and took pity on! You who couldn't even defend his Honour, because he wouldn't disgrace my sister by having her take your hand! You who were not worthy then are not worthy now to lecture me!" Kenuichio yelled, his eyes mad with rage.

Expecting Logan to answer in kind, instead he surprised her as she watched him fall to his knees with his head bowed, a gasp upon her lips wondering just what was to happen. Ororo found she wasn't alone in her surprise, but only as a woman dressed in a kimono of ebon silk walked past did she realize the reason for theirs. She could be only one woman, a pain filling her heart as she watched in silence as she stopped next to Logan who held the Honour Sword in his upraised palms.

"What of me brother?" Mariko Yashida asked softly, unsheathing the blade and taking it up in skilled hands.

The honour guard that surrounded their trucks fell to their knees just as Logan had before, many of those on Kenuichio's side rigidly standing their ground though their eyes strayed to another. Kenuichio himself had passed from rage, lost himself to disbelief and stood in indecision as his half-sister closed the distance on him wielding the Honour Sword. Not a man nor woman about him opposed her, finally falling to their knees as she stood before her brother with the blade poised.

"If you wish to claim the Yashida Clan, to rule it, then I challenge you. But know this brother, enough blood has been spilt, our Honour needing to be earned again. Either raise your sword against me...or kneel!" Mariko finished with thunder in her voice.

Though she could not see her gaze, the submission that filled his spoke volumes as Ororo watched from afar, watched the man who had threatened her family she had found for herself over the years. Taking satisfaction as she watched him fall to his knees with his brow pressing to the cool concrete of the hangar, she couldn't stifle the gasp that came as Mariko turned to look to her and her alone.

In those eyes she saw a pain and regret that spoke of a denied love, Mariko looking to Logan bent low and kneeling in submission. With her heart hammering away, Ororo watched as Mariko walked to Logan and spoke to him softly in her native tongue, only then Logan raising his head to look to her. Knowing she'd never know what was said between them, swearing then that she'd never ask Logan out of the trust she had in him, she watched as he rose and accepted the sword with a bow. Watching Mariko walk to her and feeling she had been granted an honour, Ororo slipped from the truck and did her best to bow as she had seen her love do. Looking up, she found Mariko to be bowing in kind though her head even lower as the implications struck her.

"I am sorry my family's disgraceful feud found you and your family. I will find a way to repay you all you have done for me, ending this painful past that I and my clan can finally move on. I would like to have honour to call you all friends, to know the woman who won his heart." Mariko said softly, her head still bowed.

"I would very much like that too, but please, friends needn't bow to another." Ororo replied, thankful for when Mariko raised her head.

"Then we are friends, and as one friend to another...I bid you goodnight. Know you have nothing to fear of the Yashida, and please find the peace and calm that has been denied you." Mariko said, turning to leave without a word more as her honour guard joined her.

Feeling a hand fall against the small of her back, Ororo looked to find Logan standing there staring off after her with the Honour Sword held in hand.

"Ya wanna know what was said?" Logan asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"I trust it was nothing more than words said by friends and once lovers, I trust you, so no...I do not feel I need to know." Ororo replied, leaning against him in a much needed embrace.

"Ain't gonna be no secrets between us Ro, not for this kinda stuff. She told me somethin' that was nice ta hear but doesn't mean much anymore." Logan started, staring down into her eyes.

Living by her vow to not ask, she pressed her lips against his in a hungry kiss that lasted until their arms found one another and the sword clattered to the ground in its sheath. Ignoring the catcalls from the distance and the sound of trucks departing, they opened their eyes together to see their unbound love for another greeting them both.

"She said I am worthy, and I think she's right. Don't think I'll ever have ta question what I did ta be worth a woman to love like ya Ro." Logan confessed.

"I should be jealous it took hearing it from her for you to finally come to understand that." Ororo teased, though she found herself smiling at his revelation.

"Guess I'll just have ta find a way ta make it up ta ya, how about we live up old times at where we picked out favourite song." Logan chuckled, kissing her along the jaw.

"Lets." Ororo replied, guided off to the truck to find it empty, the two alone with the sun rising in the distance.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	10. Chapter 10

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

 

"Morning." Ororo said with a sleepy smile.

"Back at ya." Logan said throatily, leaning in to kiss her as they laid in bed together.

"What time is it?" Ororo asked, nestling closer and resting her head against his arm.

"Doesn't matter, don't got anywhere to be." Logan argued, walking his fingers up the swell of her hip.

"Good point." Ororo purred, nuzzling her nose against his chin and feeling the scruffy stubble that would earn him a shave soon enough.

They'd spent a few days in Toronto before catching a flight home, his vacation extended by a full month after everything they'd been through. Sure enough the agency had smoothed over the theft with the owner and the museum, no trace of the robbery known to the public besides some small articles circulating the local papers about some 'gang' violence taking place in Chinatown. Laying in bed they felt like the lives they longed to build together could finally resume, just them and their daughters.

"It's quiet." Ororo noticed.

"Pretend it's a good thing. They've been gettin' along after everything they've been through." Logan argued, trailing a finger down her back.

"That tankless water heater was a good idea..." Ororo conceded with a kiss, again thinking he needed a shave.

"Yup." Logan replied, stretching with a yawn.

"I smell coffee..." Ororo smiled.

"I smell bacon..." Logan said with a rumble of his stomach.

Wondering who was cooking breakfast, they figured they'd have to get out of bed at some point but for now resisted the tempting aromas wafting through the house. Last night they'd taken the whole family out for dinner, joining with Yukio and Amiko who were staying in town for a few days before catching a flight back to Japan. Just as Ororo had thought, both Jubilee and her had hit it off with Rogue playing chaperone to them at the movies. With the children gone, they'd enjoyed a few drinks at a cocktail bar recounting old times then both ladies had played mouse to Logan's cunning cat.

"I smell..." Ororo said, drawn back from her musing as she looked to Logan.

Before she could finish though the fire alarm started blaring and they turned to another in resignation wondering if they really had to get out of bed.

"Smoke..." Logan grumbled.

Throwing the blankets off, he looked around the cast off clothes and found his boxers and slacks from the night before. Rising from bed herself, she ignored the garments and found her silken robe in the closet, catching Logan throwing an appreciative look to her as she passed by. The horrid beeping finally ended but in it's place the clear sound of the two girls arguing broke out.

"Figures. You go get the shower ready, I'll go see what our little ladies are up to and meet you there." Logan said.

"See you there." Ororo replied, admiring him in passing herself and thinking how she longed to lather his back and kneed his shoulders under the hot spray.

Taking care to walk down the steps silently and avoiding that one that always creaked underfoot no matter how many times he'd thought he had it fixed, Logan leaned against the wall to survey the scene. Jubilee was eyeballing some toast whether it was salvageable while Rogue cast off some eggs, or at least that was his guess anyway. The coffee pot was full, and a plate of bacon sat on paper towel by the stove. Tomatoes sat sliced on a cutting board, lettuce washed and ready in a colander in the sink.

"Shi...eeep!" Jubilee nearly swore as she noticed him, catching herself with the warning look her father threw her way.

The skillet joined the charred eggs in the trash as Rogue startled and spun to spy him leaning against the wall, smirking at her before walking in with eyes only for the coffee pot. Pouring a small cup, he snatched a slice of bacon and waved it around the kitchen in question.

"Now just what're you two up ta?" Logan asked.

"Well we were trying to make ya both breakfast in bed, but brat there forgot to check the eggs." Rogue accused.

"What! You were doing the eggs, I was getting the bacon sammiches ready!" Jubilee snorted, throwing a burnt slice at her.

"Well look how well ya did that, ya figure out how ta burn water too!?" Rogue snarled.

Sipping his coffee and letting the two vent their vexations, he stood aside and pinching pieces of bacon and adding a slice of tomato to his felony theft after salting it. Wondering if he'd jinxed it earlier, he swirled his coffee in his cup trying to figure out which blend they'd used. It was a bold roast with a smooth finish, not his usual breakfast blend. Finishing his last sip he felt ready to try and bring peace to the kitchen if only long enough to catch a shave and have a long, luxurious shower.

"Ladies?" Logan asked, both girls turning on him looking apologetic.

"Yes?" They said together.

"Rock paper on who cleans up the skillet, no arguments. We both appreciate what ya were tryin' ta do, just next time make sure yer both on the same page." Logan said, pulling his youngest into a hug and rubbing his scruffy cheek against hers while tossing a wink to his eldest.

Treading up the steps to the bath, steam wafted out as he threw the door open and ducked in trying to keep a draft from reaching his love. Admiring her silhouette behind the glass, he looked to see the sink already full of steaming hot water for his shave. Pulling the old silver straight razor out, he gave it a quick sharpen on the leather and set it down to lather up.

"Is everything alright?" Ororo asked above the spray.

"Yeah, they were tryin' to treat us ta breakfast in bed it seems." Logan said, passing the razor down to then rinse it clean.

The tempered glass door of the shower swung open, Ororo slipping out with her eyes meeting his in the mirror. Pressing her chest against his back, she watched him shave with swift yet flawless swipes that didn't miss nor err as to call a crimson stain to his face. When they'd first met she'd called him on the anachronism but he'd laughed it off and said sometimes the old ways were the best. Drying the blade and setting it back where it belonged, he turned to let her inspect his handy work.

"Perfect." Ororo said, trailing a finger down his jaw to find it smooth and silky.

Feeling her fingers slide down his chest to settle on his hips, they slipped between them and undid his slacks to let them fall to his ankles. Digging her thumbs into the hem of his boxers, they joined in short order as he took her into his arms. Guiding her off to the shower, they lathered attention on another with their hands roaming their soapy flesh and sliding through their slick hair. With nowhere to be but breakfast and no worries of the steamy spray running cold, they enjoyed the moment for what it was and lived in it to the fullest.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Is that another text from Remy?" Jubilee asked, stretching out his name with a playful lilt to her voice.

"That's none of your business." Rogue growled, typing away on her phone as the two walked out on the rolling property.

"Tell him I said Hey Hot Stuff." Jubilee teased, stuffing her face with her last bite of her bacon and tomato sandwich.

"It's not Remy." Rogue sniffed haughtily.

"Then why were you smiling like someone gave ya a puppy?" Jubilee countered, kicking a pine cone off into the brush.

"I read something funny." Rogue said, though as she looked to the latest text coming in once again she smiled blissfully reading it.

Grinning full of mischief, Jubilee watched Rogue wandering on with her eyes on her phone and not her path. Waiting for her moment, it came as her elder sibling tripped over a rock.

Catching her just enough to keep her from a face plant, the moment Rogue was back on steady feet Jubilee showed her just how fast she could be diving after the fallen phone and putting distance between her.

"Give that back!" Rogue screamed, giving chase.

"Oh Chere, I miss you like a flower misses the day! To know the silk of your lips again and to taste their sweet wine fills my dreams, the time away a torment simply unbearable." Jubilee read aloud.

"Oh I'm gonna to thump you so hard!" Rogue yelled.

"My days are meaningless without you by my side, my nights utter oblivion to be suffered waiting for the dawn. I will see you again soon on the new moon when you can breath life into my shattered self, to wait longer than that I could not bear." Jubilee giggled, rushing off to a favourite tree.

Rogue saw her phone vanish into her siblings back pocket, watching amazed at how easily she scaled up to a high branch with leaps and swings and vaults. Standing below feeling her anger rise as the phone reappeared, Jubilee ignored the threats reading the latest text coming in with a trilling bell.

"Huh, it's from Amiko. Here, catch." Jubilee said blandly, dropping the phone for Rogue to snatch in a panicked breath.

"You! Ah! You can't stay up there forever!" Rogue spat, looking to the message.

"You're right." Jubilee said, running along a strong limbed branch and leaping to a nearby tree.

Thinking her sister to be deranged and mad, two trees later she figured this must be some twisted bit of fun for the younger girl who then landed off in the distance to bolt back to the house. Shaking her head, she started typing her reply to her friend wishing some of her could have rubbed off on Jubilee in their brief time together.

 _You're coming over tonight?_ Rogue typed in reply to the news. Leaning against the tree she waited for the reply and admired he view. The mountains were a grey shadow on the horizon, still a promise she had to remind her Pappy Logan of filled with a longing to explore them. _Yes, we were invited over for dinner. I google mapped your place, it's pretty._ Smiling, Rogue had to admit that without a doubt. Taking a picture of her view, she sent it in the next text and promised to take her out to see the stars tonight. _Can't wait, see you tonight._

Slumping down against the tree, she rolled through the grass and stared up at the azure sky and the willowy clouds drifting slowly overhead. Closing her eyes she listened to the sound of the breeze rustling the blades of green around her and the dancing through the leaves. Breathing in the moment she could catch the hint of meadow flowers and the hint of the river running through the land. It wasn't like the home she knew, but it was coming to grow on her in a way that had her falling in love with it just the same.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Where's yer sister?" Logan asked of his youngest as she came trampling in out of breath, making a bee line to the fridge for a drink.

"Rogue? Uh, chatting her boy toy up and texting Amiko." Jubilee said, gulping down water so long to gasp for breath.

"You two behavin' yourself?" Logan asked pointedly.

"Nothings on fire or broken, so does that count?" Jubilee asked smugly.

"Well, if she calls ya out fer a few rounds downstairs I ain't gonna go battin' no lashes." Logan returned pointing at her with his mug.

"She's gotta catch me first." Jubilee grinned full of teeth, racing off to her room.

Shaking his head with a smirk, he looked to Ororo who was smiling demurely at the antics of the two. Nibbling on a strawberry from her fruit salad, she went back to admiring the works in an auction catalogue. Rocking his chair back to turn his gaze on her, she pointedly ignored him albeit with a playful kick under the table.

"Window shopping?" Logan asked.

"Just seeing if any fakes are being passed off." Ororo replied pleasantly.

"Oh? Knew ya were good darlin', didn't know you were that good." Logan chuckled.

"Professional pride, when you happen to ahem, know what happened to a piece, it becomes a little insulting if people go around passing off fakes that might have ones past employer questioning the authenticity." Ororo said with a hint of indignation.

"Makes sense." Logan admitted, trailing his toe up her silky calf.

"Of course I do admittedly have some accounts with honest earnings in them, even declared to the government with all the T's dotted and I's crossed." Ororo replied.

"Thought it went the other way around." Logan chuckled.

"Well admittedly I may have had to bend the truth here and there." Ororo smiled up to him, flipping the page with her eyes falling on the items listened in high gloss.

"So I guess that's what came couriered the other day." Logan said, nodding to the catalog.

"I hope you don't mind, they way I hear it that was a contract your employer lost out on some years back." Ororo teased.

"Me? Nah, figure they'll find out what cuttin' corners costs 'em in the long run someday." Logan chuckled with a wink.

"Oh don't you dare tempt me Logan." Ororo threatened, her toe finding his chair to playfully push a bit closer to the precarious edge it balanced on.

"Well, sound o' things after our Honeymoon I just might have ta find ya something to keep yerself busy with." Logan chuckled, gripping the table in one hand and the counter in another.

"Now that, my love, sounds interesting enough in itself. Just what sort of honest work could you find for me, oh the possibilities are absolutely endless." Ororo purred.

"Well, we'll just have ta wait and see no won't we." Logan growled throatily, righting his chair and settling back down.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Jubilee was staring at the email in her inbox in sheer disbelief, ready to go get her Dad when she decided this was one of those moments best to ask for forgiveness than go asking for permission. Hitting the accept, a new window opened up to her facebook page. She had it locked down tight, given who her father was that was common sense as much to protect herself and privacy against the world as against him. Looking at the page of the requestee, she knew there was no way in hell she was getting scammed by a poser having met him in person.

"Wow..." Jubilee said, finding some album of photos dedicated to the forging of two swords named after a movie.

She stayed away from any pictures of him that looked as if they were done by a professional photographer, warning bells had her thinking that nothing good would come from it. Finding an album labelled 'Places I've Been' piqued her curiosity, opening it up to find pictures taken from around the world. A lot looked as if she would have seen them being talked about by someone on the news, a picture of some war correspondent with their voice being played alone describing the scene.

With tears rolling down her cheeks she couldn't help herself, for every one that had her ready to close the window she found another two of him standing with a child helping bring a smile to their face, be it with much needed food or aid, or just some crazy antics. There were many of just amazing vistas, deserts spreading out and dense jungles. Cities new and old littered them, wondering just who had taken all the ones of him. Noticing the message waiting, she opened it up to read.

 _Heya Hawaiian Punch, you asked your Big Daddy first right? Yes, no, just wanna know if he's gonna put a hit out on me girl._ Wade's message read. Giggling at the movie referenced as much as her new nickname, she started typing out her _reply. Well, he told me never to talk to strangers but you're his friend and you know Uncle Vic too so...;)_ Jubilee typed out, hitting the reply button and waiting. _Sneaky, I like it. Still means I'm a dead man but I can respect that._ _Oh, I hope you weren't going snooping through any pictures. I need to figure out how these permissions work._ Reading it, Jubilee opened another window and threw it to her other screen to browse the other albums.

The titles were self explanatory, Guns, Girls, Good Times. Dad would ground her to forty if she opened up any of them and she figured her newest friend would probably end up in a shallow grave somewhere. _Yeah don't worry, I only checked out Places I've Been._ Pulling that folder open again, she found it easier to look at the pictures of kids not much younger than she was because she saw they saw in him just what she had seen. _Nice knowing ya kid, your Big Daddy is gonna kill me tonight._ Wondering at the question, Jubilee typed her hasty reply. _Tonight?_

 _Yukio didn't tell you all? I'm her date, they don't call her the Wild One for nothing let me tell you._ Jubilee read, another message piling on top. _Actually can I pay you to forget that bit._ Grinning, she started wondering what her silence was really worth, too bad she really liked him in a same but different sort of way she liked Uncle Vic. Her silence had been bought that time too at the fair when someone thought she was getting kidnapped and had security called. _This one's on the house as we're Buds. I'll help ya figure out that permission stuff tonight, see ya then._ The reply came back as just a smiley, one she was mirroring.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	11. Chapter 11

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

 

Logan was a man of many talents and skills and the one that surprised most people was that he could cook. Of course nowadays with all the chefs on television it wasn't surprising to find a man who could cook, but just that when the man in question was about as comfortable around a combat knife as a cooks knife people tended to do a double take. Sharpening a knife and eyeing the cut of top grade grilling sirloin, Ororo thought he was going over a mission briefing or thinking of some countermeasure to keep her ilk out of all those interesting places they got into, rather than just cutting up some steaks for the grill.

Satisfied with the knifes sharpness, he handled the meat and sliced into it cleanly laying out the cuts on a platter to warm before their date with his seasonings of choice followed by a kiss from his grill out on the deck. Enjoying the show with a glass of wine, she noticed all the homely touches that were so endearing to her, from the bandanna inviting her to kiss the cook to the western style holster for all his weapons of culinary choice.

"The holster?" Ororo asked.

"From Jubes for Christmas two years back, bandanna was for my birthday last year. Hell if I know where she finds 'em." Logan called over his shoulder slicing up the last portion into two cleanly cut steaks.

The gifts suited him and showed the insight her daughter to be had for the man who had stolen her heart. Rogue clearly seemed to be warming to having 'a man around the house' as she referred to her Pappy Logan, only last night having called on him to kill a spider. Instead he just caught it barehanded to her shriek and walked it out of the house to go do what it did best, keeping the pests in check. But Ororo still found she was looking for moments like that with Jubilee, the spirited child keeping her at arms length now that they were back home.

Having another sip of her wine she wondered if a moment might present itself tonight at the dinner party, of course Logan just called it a barbeque even if she had pressed him into dressing up nice but still casual.

"So just who is this date Yukio is bringing?" Logan asked, washing the latest dishes keeping his work space clean and clear of clutter.

"Oh, just someone she met somewhere..." Ororo lied, smiling at the arched eyebrow of her love who always knew when she was lying.

Pulling out another knife from the block and sharpening it at that blinding speed of only the foolish or in his case the wholly competent, the idle threat was seen for what it was and she just laughed it off to watch him slice up the veggies for some kabobs to be grilled up. Sliding out from her chair she walked up and stole a slice of green pepper to nibble on, snatching a mushroom next and slipping against him to watch him work. His hands always enthralled her, from every callus and scar to just all the how strong she knew they were but how gentle they could be.

"Want me to keep some aside?" Logan asked with a nod to the bowl of fresh veggies.

"Please, as delicious as they taste roasted they're just as pleasant on their own." Ororo said softly, finishing her last bite of mushroom to pilfer a cherry tomato.

It was moments like this that made her never regret giving it all up, as thrilling as it was it could never compete to dreaming of their days ahead of Logan being a father to their daughters and her husband. Birthdays and holidays and everything in between for them to enjoy as the milestones came and went along this journey they had embarked upon. She knew she was smitten, planning out their life together with the wedding still to come.

"Did you wish for a beer, dear?" Ororo said as she wandered off to pour another glass of wine to savour slowly until Yukio and company arrived.

She knew she had his interest as he looked upstairs to where the girls were getting ready, thinking of the example he wished to set for them undoubtedly. Grabbing a bottle from the fridge and twisting the cap off she offered it to him with a seductive smile after having a sip.

"Temptress." Logan chuckled, accepting the beer and having a swig.

"Well, we're all allowed our fun now and again aren't we?" Ororo asked in a sing song voice.

"Can't argue that." Logan admitted, setting his beer down to wash another round of dishes.

"Don't forget the burgers, it seems Amiko isn't as keen on steak either." Ororo reminded, catching the sound of the shower upstairs signalling what might prove to be a fight.

"Don't worry Darlin', I won't ferget. You gonna go check on the girls?" Logan asked, draping a tea towel over his shoulder and leaning up against the counter to look her up and down.

"I think I'll just...enjoy the company I'm currently with and keep an ear out for any trouble." Ororo purred.

Truth be told she just wanted to let the two girls bond a bit more, she trusted both of them and knew her eldest was always up for a fight. Worst case a few barked orders from Logan would likely have her youngest falling in line even if she might have to smooth things over later, but then again that's what shopping trips were for.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Hell. No." Jubilee ground out.

"What, it looks perfect." Rogue said holding up the dress.

It had been among a few of the things Momma had picked up on their trip in Toronto after everything had returned to normal, those few things the 'squirt' called girly and lame even if they were beautiful and made her look like something other than a boy. Wrapped up in a towel and standing her ground with her hands on her hips, Rogue sighed and resorted to the easiest way to disarm the girl and get the whole thing over with. Snatching the edge of the towel she yanked it off and sure enough got an earful as Jubilee covered herself up.

"What the hell?!" Jubilee shrieked.

Finding some change from her dresser, Rogue fished up a nickle and enjoyed how perfect it was for calling a flip what with a beaver on one side and the Queen on the other. Holding the coin between two fingers, it had been the mainstay of how the two settled things.

"Call it, I win and you wear the dress." Rogue said.

"Tails." Jubilee promptly replied and watched her elder sibling to be shake the coin around in her hands to add some extra bit of fairness into it before the flip.

"Heads, too bad so sad now git dressed and then git that scrawny butt of yers in the chair." Rogue said triumphantly showing the visage of the Queen to the girl kissing her teeth.

Leaning out her open window and already smelling the aroma of a grill preheating that had her mouth watering for dinner, Rogue had been enjoying Pappy Logan's cooking ever since moving in and swore she was gonna have to get some pointers from him. With how much her Momma had been off she had learned how to cook early on, considering herself pretty handy in the kitchen. Hearing her chair groan under the burden of a girl flopping down into it, she turned to find her canvas ready.

"Lets see what we can't do..." Rogue started opening up her vanity drawer.

"It's a...Bar...Be...Que. English mofo, do you speak it?" Jubilee groaned.

"It's a dinner party, with barbeque. Here, hold still." Rogue said, laying the foundation for a subtle transformation.

As much as the twerp put up a fight Rogue knew someday down the road she'd be begging her for help, probably around the same time she found out about boys that didn't just want to go riding their bikes around the yard. Putting the makeup away she started to toy with her hair and swore she was going to have to find out if Pappy Logan had been cutting it or something.

"So do you got a boyfriend yet?" Rogue asked, going fishing and enjoying the choked noise she heard.

"No! Hell no! Dad would kill them." Jubilee huffed.

"What about friends who are boys?" Rogue tried, toying with a different angle.

"Duh, loads." Jubilee snorted.

"Any best friends who are boys?" Rogue laughed, working some product in figuring she might as well tease and spike the hair.

"Well, there's Angelo. Some dude who moved up with his family from LA." Jubilee offered, reaching up to toy with her hair only to have it slapped down.

"Why don't ya tell me whatcha know about Angelo then squirt." Rogue asked.

"Well, I dunno. He's cool, met him at the skate park. He totally had some older girls hitting on him cause he can speak Spanish. But he didn't care and came and hung out with me instead, man he told me about his life before his mom got a job for an oil company up here and I'm just so happy for him. He kept calling himself a 'Barrio boy', guess that means he lived in a ghetto..." Jubilee started strong, finishing soft and quiet.

By the sounds of things this 'Angelo' had been more interested in Jubilee than these older girls she figured. Oh she was going to have to have fun with this she promised but given how the girl in her care had just gotten quiet it set off that warning bell.

"And you didn't invite your best friend over for dinner?" Rogue asked.

"Well, Ro was all it's some 'Family' dinner sort of things, I guess you guys and Yukio and Amiko are all tight." Jubilee huffed with her usual fire returning.

Half way to smacking her, Rogue caught herself and realized all she would be doing was messing up everything she had been striving to work to the piece of art it was. Same time it might be perfect for an idea she just got into her head. Finding her keys to the jeep that Pappy Logan had given her, she toyed with it as she twisted her lips wondering.

"Is Angelo's place close?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, like I dunno, twenty minutes down the road as Dad drives. His mom totally wanted a farm, they're a big family even if they don't got no Dad in the picture. Angelo tells me he was a deadbeat so yeah, screw him." Jubilee mumbled.

"Perfect, okay squirt grab you're jacket. We're gonna be fashionably late for our own party." Rogue grinned.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Logan opened the door and promptly shut it as he walked off to the fridge for his second beer of the night. Someone was having fun at his expense and he knew just the two ladies involved so it shouldn't have been that much a surprise. After Rogue had rushed off with his gussied up little Darlin' to go invite some more folks over he had gotten to work making sure there was enough food for them all. The ground beef planned for chili had become more burgers and the steaks had been sliced on down to size to have enough to go around. Pounding back his bottle and hissing a satisfied sigh he headed back ready to face the person who darkened his door.

"Hey Logan, nice place!" Wade greeted holding a bottle of eighteen year old scotch.

Looking past him to Yukio, sure enough she was standing there enjoying every moment of his suffering while Amiko seemed to have caught a few of her mothers bad habits and smiled at him.

"He's your date?" Logan asked with a nod to Wade, though taking the bottle of scotch just the same.

"Yes, he has a way of growing on you..." Yukio started.

"So do rashes and you buy creams for them." Logan cut off, welcoming both ladies in with a hug and staring at Wade as if he were mad for expecting one.

"Sorry kiddo, my daughters ran off ta go invite some friends o' Jubes over for dinner. Course if ya wanna go play in either o' their rooms that's fine. Though ya might need the password ta my little Darlin's computer if'in ya wanna play her games." Logan said, leaning in near to Amiko to whisper the password he wasn't supposed to know.

"Thank you Logan." Amiko greeted, following his directions he shouted after her to head off to Jubilee's room.

As much as he hated computers he wasn't a fool around them, being that he got his pal Bradley to come on over now and again to make sure there was no muckety muck going on about their network and to find out just what his kiddo was up to. He kept it the bare minimum, just the sort of stuff that might be someone from his questionable past coming out of the woodwork and always expecting her to give him hell if she ever found out. Someday down the road she'd understand and forgive him, it'd be a small price to pay dealing with her out for his blood for a bit to make sure she was safe.

"So, you and Yukio, dating?" Logan asked.

"Soul mates." Wade responded.

"Just sleeping together." Yukio replied.

As much as Wade irritated the living bejeebus outta him he didn't have much fault with the guy personally, he'd take him at his back in a fight any day of the week. Course the moment the fight was over he'd be the first to tell him to 'Shut the hell up' as you just couldn't get him to stop talking. Worst of all was that you never knew just where the supposed train of thought for the man ventured off to.

"Wade?" Logan asked.

"Yeah buddy?" Wade greeted cheerily.

Leaning in close and whispering all the profanity he knew would be due at some point in the evening, Logan took the moment to let it all out and warn the world famous 'Merc with the Mouth' about the ground rules that were needed if he was being a 'guest' at his home. With Jubilee and Rogue off on their errand and Amiko off up stairs, it was the only chance he had and he took it.

"You kiss Stormy with that mouth?" Wade asked.

"Who bought the scotch?" Logan asked, Yukio pointing then to Wade even as he growled angrily.

"Okay, that bottle buys you one Stormy. Her name is Ororo you got that?" Logan carried on.

"Ororo, got it. How about Ro? Roro? No, that sounds like Scooby saying uh oh. Ororo it is." Wade rambled.

Rubbing his eyes Logan realized it was going to be a very long Barbeque, nix that, Dinner Party. Tempting as it was to crack open the bottle of scotch, he'd save that for better company than Wade knowing Yukio liked her Sake or in lieu of that a good Chardonnay. Beer it was, promising to behave himself even if he just got stuck with the duty of playing host to the infamous Deadpool.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	12. Chapter 12

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

"Angelo Espinosa don't make me come in there!" Mamma Espinosa yelled in the voice that to him might as well have been the Herald of the Lord Almighty.

Stamping out his cigarette and opening a window, he threw down his xbox controller and raced to the door. He'd heard her yelling but thought it was one of his younger brothers or sisters. The handle was already shaking and he heard the sound of her key sliding into his deadbolt, he was a teenaged boy after all. Throwing his headset around his neck, he stood there trying to be the dutiful son he really was. Throwing open the door, she took one look at his room and started swearing in Spanish.

"I'll clean it tomorrow." Angeo promised.

"Madre de Dios Angelo! Look at this mess! Why are your underwear on the lampshade!" Mamma yelled.

"I like them warm when I put them on?" Angelo offered.

Earning a smack for his smart remark, she looked to her oldest son dressed in nothing more than boxers she had no idea when he had last washed. Sighing heavily and saying a prayer to the lord for strength, she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him down to the bathroom.

"Shower. Now." Mamma ordered.

Baffled beyond comprehension, Angelo took off his headset and left it hanging on a closet knob in the hall. Something had Mamma riled up and whatever it was he had the feeling he was at the centre of it. Twisting the taps and finding just the right heat, he jumped in the shower and swore revenge if any of his younger brothers or sisters dared flush the downstairs toilet. Hearing feet stamping up the hall, the door was thrown open as clothes were hung on the hook behind it.

"Mamma!" Angelo yelled as the cold blast of air found him.

"Hurry up!" Mamma barked, stalking off and slamming the door behind her.

Screaming as the water turned scalding, he dove out of the shower cursing some of the best he'd learnt from Mamma herself. Looking at the clothes on the door, it was his Good clothes she kept in her own room so he couldn't ruin it on her. Good as in going out for dinner or to a friends party, not 'Good' as in a wedding or a funeral. Shaking his head having no idea now what was going on, he jumped back in the shower and hurried up before she came looking for him.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"What's going on Mamma?" Angelo asked as he took notice of all his brothers and sisters lined up wearing their Good clothes too.

"Out." Mamma said as she pointed to the front door.

Looking to his siblings for answers, between the giggling of his little sisters and the fact that his brothers were quiet had him completely at a loss. Heading out the door with the rest as Mamma marched them out, she locked it behind her and took the lead. Following just behind, it was then he noticed a truck that he tried to place with a couple of girls in front of it. Something about the shorter of the two looked familiar, his jaw dropping in realization as it struck him hard.

"Jubecita!?" Angelo cried in shock.

He'd never seen her dressed in anything like what she was wearing, not even for photo days at school. She looked, she looked pretty he thought even if she sighed glumly and walked ahead of the older girl.

"Missus Espinosa, we'd like to invite you over for dinner." Jubilee said as if reading from a script.

"And?" Rogue asked.

"We'd very much enjoy your company if you are not otherwise occupied." Jubilee added.

"We would be very pleased to join you." Mamma said merrily and then bent down to hug Jubilee.

Still staring at her with his mouth hung open, Jubilee glared daggers at him the moment Mamma had her pulled into the awkward hug. Looking from her to the older girl, he remembered something about Mister Howlett getting married, figuring the other girl had to be her new stepsister.

"Hi, I'm Rogue." Rogue greeted with an offered hand.

Sounding like she had a southern accent if he ever heard one, for a hick she sounded nice. He'd still been getting used to things up in the Great White North, and even though he missed the sense of community and family down in the Barrio his Mamma wasn't struggling to provide for them anymore, their farm attesting to it complete with gardens and a slew of chickens that always found their way to the block.

"Angelo...hi." Angelo returned with a shake.

"You go with your little Jubecita Angelo, I'll follow in the van." Mamma Espinosa urged as she rallied the rest of her children on in.

"Shotgun!" Jubilee called out rushing off for the coveted seat.

Smirking, Angelo saw that under all the teased hair and the dress it was the same Jubecita he always knew. Even though he longed to race up and catch the tire to jump on in and show off a little he decided against it, Mamma would kill him if he ruined his Good clothes. Slipping in behind Rogue and buckling up, he remembered the Jeep now having been given a ride home from the skate park a few times by Jubilee's papito, the kind of hombre you called Sir a lot.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Sitting out on the warm deck enjoying the weather and the company, Ororo sat on Logan's lap with his arms wrapped about her holding her near with Yukio and Wade across from them. Wade had offered the Wild One a lap of her own but she had just planted a boot precariously close to a very sensitive area and proceeded to retie her laces with her heel digging in. Laughing along with Logan, there was a chemistry between the two and she was just love to wonder if this was all just some posturing and playing for their audience.

"Hey Logan, remember that time you jumped out of a plane without checking your chute?" Wade asked with a grin to feared man.

"He did not?!" Ororo gasped at the tale Wade was telling.

"I only telling you this because I know it was just declassified, but he did. Eastern Europe, nuff said. Some warlord wannabe, well we go in for a snatch and grab. Victor was interrogating the man out at the back of the cargo plane we had 'chartered' read hijacked. Well doesn't this guy just spit in ol Snaggletooth's face as he has him right at the end of the ramp holding him by the fatigues. So Viccie just lets him go!" Wade laughed.

"So o' course just what the hell was I supposed ta do? He hadn't said shit yet, I had to go after 'im." Logan growled back.

"Doesn't Maverick just go show what a Top Gun he can be, goes into a drive with the ass end of the plane angled right for Logan to cut his chute and fall on in. Vic caught him and saved him cracking his skull, but that warlord man he wasn't so lucky. He was blubbering just so we'd pump him fill of morphine." Wade recalled, raising his vodka tonic in toast.

"Have you told Jubilation this story yet?" Ororo asked, a pinch to her belly his answer.

"I'm sure there's a lot we ain't proud o' Ro, if she ever comes askin' I ain't gonna pull no punches. Just gonna ask one question, do ya really wanna know?" Logan said levelly after having a sip of his beer.

"Does that go for me too?" Ororo asked as she laid back to look him in the eyes.

"Do ya really wanna know?" Logan asked with his eyes staring deep into her azure blue.

"When you're ready." Ororo said with a kiss to his lips, little more than a peck but with all its own meaning.

His arms wrapped her up tighter as his hands gently stroked her sides, a kiss to her shoulder and her neck telling of a promise to tell her when he was indeed ready. There was a lot she wasn't proud of but thinking of what things Logan must have done through his career to earn him the name he had, she didn't want him suffering that alone no matter how startling it might be. Nothing could change the fact that she loved him so and would be glad to have her own daughter call him father, no man who had raised a daughter as spirited as Jubilation could have any darkness in his heart that didn't cause him to suffer in silence.

"Jeep's back." Logan and Wade said in near unions, Ororo and Yukio looking to another only for tens of seconds to go by until they heard the distant rumble of the engine.

"Is that some sort of military training?" Yukio asked of Wade who fell unusually sombre for just a mere flicker.

"When ya have only so many rounds left after everything has gone south, sound o' any truck is something ya get used ta listening for. Can mean life or death dependin' on whose drivin'." Logan said with a nod to Wade.

"Just don't let that damn knucklehead drive as I might have a couple of Section 8s against me that didn't come to much, but let me tell you as someone who should know, he is fucking crazy." Wade brightened with thoughts of the old days.

"Ya drive through a minefield once..." Logan snorted, tickling Ororo to have her leap out of his lap so he could get up.

"So, I get to meet our neighbours?" Ororo asked as she turned on Logan for a kiss.

"I get the feelin' I'm gettin' outnumbered tonight between you and Yukio along with Maria." Logan groused, leading her on with the rest to the front door.

With sons and daughters behind her Maria walked up with a basket of vegetables, Rogue leading the way with a glum looking Jubilee in two along with a boy whose eyes were lingering a little too much for Logan's own taste. Coughing loudly, Logan smirked seeing Angelo stare straight at him where his eyes should be.

"I finally get to meet the papa of my Angelo's little Jubeicita." Maria said, passing off the basket to Angelo to take Logan in a warm hug.

"Maria." Logan greeted, though yet to have met in person they had shared a few phone calls from time to time.

"Mamma, she's just a friend." Angelo groaned in that voice of teens getting embarrassed by their parents.

Looking to her daughter expecting heartbreak, Ororo instead saw relief in Jubilee as she snatched up Angelo by the arm leaving him hastily passing off the basket of goods to Logan as he was dragged off. A look to Rogue showed her eldest daughter rolling her eyes, a mischievous smirk set as she rushed off after the pair. Left to welcome Maria and the rest of the kids, Logan and Ororo welcomed them all in as he took the basket of vegetables to take to the kitchen.

"Fresh from my garden." Maria promised.

"You will have to have me over, I do so love to garden but until recently never had the time." Ororo eagerly replied.

Chatting about everything from asparagus to zucchini and everything in between, Maria and Ororo wandered into the household as Logan was left looking to all the kids staring at him holding the basket.

"Whaddya kids do fer fun?" Logan asked only to receive a collective shrug.

One thing he was thankful for of his own daughter was that she wasn't the type to loaf around the house, always up to something from climbing trees to skating down at the park in town. It lead to some adventures, right up with there with him yelling at her to get off the damn roof, but he couldn't fault her.

"S'nice clothes ya all got on." Logan noticed, earning this time a collective nod.

There went his idea of breaking out the small armoury of water guns he had in the garage, always buying the latest and greatest for his little darling each year. By the way things it looked like Maria had the kiddies all dress up for a barbeque.

"Yer mom will have a fit if ya get dirty right?" Logan asked, another nod that had him getting a little unnerved.

"Ah hell, what's money good fer if ya can't have fun with it. Tell ya what, I'll go smooth things over with yer Mamma and I promise ya all a bit o' fun soon as dinners over with. Just play nice tell then, deal?" Logan asked, greeted with a round of smiles and eager nods.

"Alright, go on in. Watch some boob tube, play some games or something. Make yerselfs at home kids." Logan called, turning his back to them only to be overtaken as they rushed past.

Smiling, Logan thought this was what a house was supposed to sound like, full of the laughter of and chatter of the women. Slowly but surely he was getting that thing he wanted ever since he was a boy too afraid to speak out against his old man, a home and a family to share it with. Heading on into the kitchen and putting down the basket, one tomato wasn't about to make it to the dinner table as he took a hearty bite out of it and entertained ideas of making a garden for Ro to enjoy all her own.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	13. Chapter 13

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

Watching the two square off in the sort of negotiation she was used to seeing in the back rooms as they haggled over price and profit verse risk and reward, Ororo smiled seeing her beau crack first under the weighty gaze of Maria Espinosa.

"Despite the rumours flyin' around Maria it's just a barbeque 'n kids should be out havin' fun. Not cooped up inside watchin' the tube." Logan tried.

"They can have fun without water guns and ruining their clothes." Maria countered.

"I'll pay fer the dry cleanin' after the matter." Logan added.

Tapping a finger against the table and having a sip of her coffee, Maria looked to be considering it with a sideways glance to Ororo herself and Yukio who were hardly the best examples of upstanding individuals.

"And if they rip their clothes?" Marie asked.

"You and the future Missus here can take all the kiddies off shoppin' on my dime, just so long as I don't hafta tag along." Logan conceded.

"Shopping and you have to come along, we should get to know another better since Angelo is always talking about his little Jubecita so much." Maria stated firmly, her voice growing softer as she talked about her eldest child and his 'friend' as she saw it.

Sighing heavy and hard and rubbing his eyes, Logan looked from Maria to Ororo to find both awaiting his reply. Feeling a toe rubbing up against his leg, it seemed another deal was being made if he was any judge of it and at least this one promised to be more enjoyable.

"Fine, dry cleaning and shoppin' all on my dime. Now if you three ladies will excuse me I have some kids ta go 'n make their day." Logan said with a wink to Ororo as he left.

Pouring another cup for their guest, Ororo freshened her own and smiled at the sound of the raucous cheer from the house joined with the trampling of feet rushing after Logan. So much alike, Maria had too moved for the sake of her family and a better life even if their reasons had been a little different.

"You said you're between Jobs?" Maria asked returning to the conversation at hand before Logan had stepped in to do some horse trading.

"Yes, it was...time for a chance of scenery." Ororo replied thinking of how wondrous it was to wake up in his arms with a view of the distant mountains through their window.

"What were you in?" Maria inquired as she stirred her coffee.

"Acquisitions. I was self employed but there was no future in the work so, when Logan proposed I decided to take some time to myself and my growing family. I believe I shall be...looking for a new line of work come the fall once the girls are back in school." Ororo fibbed just enough to hide her questionable past.

That was still a conversation she had to have with Logan but one she rather thought to put off until after their wedding. Now that was a conversation that was all the more pressing, the thought alone of the two sides of this family of theirs coming together was absurd. Mercenaries and military men on the one side and rogues and thieves on the other, just the thought of how many bounties there would be between the two would have it a powder keg ready to blow.

Ororo saw Maria's eyes light up suddenly with a bit of craftiness going on that she was all too accustomed to. It seemed the woman was trying to play whatever her ploy was close to her chest, but to a master thief she might as well just blurted out whatever it was. Thinking back to what had been said, an inkling of what it just might be came to her.

"I understand you're a single mother Maria, goodness I've often had my hands full enough with Rogue by herself. That you have so many children, you amaze me." Ororo said speaking only the truth.

"Dios! Can you believe it, twins twice! My Papi, no one can question his manliness..." Maria started with a breath and a shake of her head clearly remembering better days.

"Just his honour." Ororo posed.

"I ever catch that man, I am going to..." Maria swore loudly before breaking out into a string of Spanish filled with enough expletives and oaths that had the two ladies across from her blush.

Turning at the noise of so many giggling screams, the trio of ladies looked to where Rogue was leading the girls against the boys lead by Logan in a battle of watery death. That Wade was nowhere to be found was a worry for Yukio who had promised to keep him under wraps in that one phone call earlier. Leaning back in her chair and seeing the relief sooth the harried mother, she just waited for the conversation to head just where she thought it would.

"So just how do you handle the children when the schools are closed for the summer?" Ororo asked.

Maria looked up at that, their eyes locking only for a smile to spread between them with the one having clearly outwitted the other. Laughing and having another look to her youngest, Maria just nodded in defeat and mustered the question felt a bit shameful of asking.

"Last summer I sent them to camp but it was tight, Angelo was going to watch them this summer as he is old enough now but...he should be playing himself." Maria said softly shaking her head.

"Well, as I have said I am doing little from now to the fall other than planning my wedding. You can bring them over and just pick them up when you're ready. I don't think my 'Papi' will mind in the least. In return maybe you can help me hone my own green thumb." Ororo said, a look over her shoulder showing Logan ganged up on by all the kids with betrayal the name of the game.

"You're a life saver Missus Howlett." Maria cooed, reaching across to take her hands.

Thinking she'd never tire of hearing herself addressed that way, Ororo looked forward to the day it would become real and everything that would follow from the night after to all the years later.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"You ready?" Jubilee asked.

Next to her Amiko just nodded and hide in the shadows of the roof as if it were the most natural thing to do. That future Mom and Yukio were thieves clued her in to why, something she still had to ask if she was able to tell Angelo who was over on the next peak of the roof armed and ready. Hearing Wade climbing back up with the garden hose slung over his shoulder, Jubilee thought this was gonna be great, wishing she had come up with the idea herself.

"Everyone armed?" Wade asked in a whisper.

"Dad's gonna kill us." Jubilee giggled.

"He's gotta catch us first." Wade replied.

How a grown up could think like this Jubilee didn't know, but looking at the preparations all that was left was for Angelo to play the bait and lure in her dad. Waiting for the breeze to blow just right, Angelo lit up one of the pilfered cigars that Wade had procured and let the smoke drift. Only after getting it in writing that it was all Wade's idea did he agree and she couldn't blame him. Her dad had a sense of smell like a hound dog, the first time he met Angelo asking right away if he smoked and laying down the law that he wasn't allowed to smoke around his 'little Darlin'.

"Here he comes..." Amiko said softly from her shadow.

Tensing for a fight, Jubilee readied herself and waited. Stalking up to the house looking to kick butt and take names, Logan looked around and then up to the roof with his eyes scanning every shadow and hiding place. She didn't know how he did it, but she was sure he was staring her dead in her own shadow.

"Ya got three seconds ta explain yerselves before I c'mon up there after ya, one, two..." Logan roared angrily.

"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!" Wade quoted as he leapt from his hiding place.

Angelo's brothers and sisters were faster on the uptake to what was going on than Logan it seemed, their water guns firing at the roof trying to hit the infamous Merc with the Mouth. Returning fire, Jubilee and Amiko leapt from their hiding places with Angelo hurling water balloons at his squealing siblings. Standing there and taking his soaking though, Logan just had eyes for Wade and the garden hose slung around the man's shoulders.

"I shoulda known ya were up ta somethin' Wilson!" Logan called up as he took a few steps closer to the edge of the roof.

"Release the burning tar and pitch, we're under siege!" Wade roared.

Forgetting their feeble weapons and going for the big guns, Jubilee and Amiko rushed to where Angelo was waiting.

"If this works dude, it's so gonna be worth being grounded till I graduate!" Jubilee laughed taking up a pair of full buckets they had pilfered from the garage.

As one the four of them released their watery burden to wash as a wave down the slope of the roof with the sound of her Dad swearing a blue streak proving it had been a success. Angelo had come up with the idea for the buckets, but throwing the slurry of crushed ice they had fun making out in the garage had been one hundred percent Wade.

Expecting much, the sudden silence was wholly unnerving and unexpected. Looking to another and shrugging, they crept as one to the edge of the roof and peeked down to find Logan soaked to the core and standing there still staring up there waiting for them.

"I just got one question..." Logan said in a deadly voice that had Jubilee feel as frozen as her father likely was just then.

"Who stole my cigar?" Logan further added.

Three sets of fingers were pointed to Wade in that moment that lasted for half a heartbeat before they raced off leaving him to his fate. Making a beeline for the porch and jumping off to land in a tumble, Jubilee was already on her bike to find Amiko was no slouch either grabbing one herself. Angelo took a few seconds longer swinging over the edge to land on the railing below and rush after them to hop on his own bike.

"Vamonos!" Angelo yelled, the trio leaving dust in their wake.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Walking out to catcalls and whistles dressed in just a pair of jeans and a towel thrown over his shoulders, Logan looked to the gaggle of ladies who appeared to be enjoying the show. Rogue had found her way back it seemed and was busy texting away, while the rest of the Espinosa kids were moving away from the water guns with the sun hanging low over the mountains.

"Well, I guess it's about time we got some meat on the grill." Logan remarked as he headed off to the kitchen.

Hearing her light tread and feeling her hands against his shoulders with her body pressed against his, the kiss at his neck was a welcome reminder of all the times she had woken in the early hours of the morning when he had been haunted by the ghosts of the missions he could never forget. She made him fill whole and human, while his little Darlin' out there made him feel like he could be a better man than he was. Looking off to the deck where Rogue sat smiling softly as she read another of her texts, he figured just who she was talking to and admitted Remy might just be worth suffering in his life if he just kept it up.

"Ya wanna get the buns?" Logan asked with a nod to the hamburger and hot dog buns.

Instead he felt her hands trail down his back and take his own 'buns' in hand for a saucy squeeze. Chuckling and turning about to face her, he wrapped her up in his arms and rested his chin on her shoulder looking off to a house that had really become a home.

"I've got a job already it seems." Ororo whispered.

"Oh?" Logan asked only to nuzzle her ear with his nose.

"I'll be looking after Maria's children over the summer, in return she promises to teach me all about growing the bounty of the land." Ororo purred at his toying and teasing.

"S'nough acreage out back fer ya to do whatever ya like with, never had much use fer it other than lettin' Jubes run wild." Logan whispered.

"Thank you. Now why don't I go get you a shirt and then I'll gather up the rest of the buns." Ororo teased with one last playful pinch.

Watching her traipse off to the stairs barefooted like some fey princess, he headed back on out to the grill with all the meaty morsels and noticed Rogue watching him as he walked on past. Throwing her a wink, he earned an affectionate boot to the butt in passing and chuckled at her antic. Lining up the burgers and loving that sizzle, come the first flip already the kids were rushing up to the patio at the unmistakable aroma of seared meat.

With a shirt finding its way over his shoulder, pulling on the T and staring down at it he had to look to his love and wonder what sort of fun she was having at his expense.

"Funny." Logan smirked, the ladies raising their lemonade in toast to him.

"Another gift from Jubilation?" Ororo inquired after her rummage fo his wardrobe.

"Nah, I just like advertisin' I'm a hunk o' Canadian Grade Triple A Beef." Logan snorted.

"You happen to have a brother?" Maria teased to which Ororo and Yukio shared a look of pure evil mischief.

"Don't you even dare..." Logan threatened, flipping the burgers and dogs again.

Huddling up for a bit of gossip and a slew of giggling, Logan shook his head thinking the last thing he needed was his brother getting set up with his neighbour. His one consolation was that Jubes was still a few years from having an inkling of interest in boys, throwing the first round of burgers on a tray for the kids to have at.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Rolling on down the back acreage of Pappy Logan's, Rogue couldn't believe it when he told her to take an order down to the wayward kids. Thinking she'd have to walk, he surprised her by telling her to take the Jeep. Only have ever driven a few times, it was both exhilarating and just a bit scary whenever she'd find a rut or log she wasn't expecting. Coming on a tree she recognized from earlier on, looking up into the shadowy boughs she could see Amiko a few branches down from the one that Angelo and Jubilee shared.

"Jubilee and Angelo sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Rogue sang up to the pair after throwing the truck in park.

"Loser!" Jubilee shouted back down.

"Guess me and Miko get to eat all these burgers ourselves then." Rogue sniffed, Amiko already leaping from branch to branch clearly hungry.

"Just toss ours up please!" Jubilee begged from her branch.

"Maybe..." Rogue said deviously as Amiko popped into the shotgun seat.

"Thanks." Amiko said taking her burger wrapped up in tinfoil.

"No problem girl. What should we make them do if they don't wanna come on down?" Rogue asked, reclining her seat back to stare up at the two.

"Whatever we want?" Amiko asked to clarify.

"I can smell them from here, anything! Por favor!" Angelo cried on down, the aroma of the burgers below tormenting him.

"Oh c'mon Roguey, just give us our burgers and I promise to not bug you for a whole...I promise not to...oh just give us our burgers!" Jubilee yelled down, thinking again as possible promises were nixed as just being too hard to do.

"I want you to kiss Angelo, and none o' this kids stuff. Ya gotta really kiss him!" Rogue called up with a devilish grin.

"Ew, he smokes! I wouldn't share gum with him let alone spit!" Jubilee shrieked.

Hungry as he was, and just a touch intrigued after seeing a side to his 'Jubecita' he hadn't ever seen before, Angelo instead took the initiative and the choice right out of her hands. Cupping her cheeks in his hands and pressing a kiss to her lips, he was amazed that lips that could spout such harsh language were so soft. The punch to the side of his head didn't stop him, but as the kiss carried on he found the outrage bleeding out of her eyes to straight up surprise. Parting and leaving her breathless, it turned out she was twice a liar as he started chewing her gum.

"Dude..." Jubilee whispered.

"A man has to do what a man has to do Jubecita, I'm starving." Angelo explained in the quiet of their branch.

Blushing and breathless, Jubilee tried to find the words that had been there only a second ago to express her outrage at the whole idea let alone everything that had followed. The mad laughter and giggles below brought her back, Rogue and Amiko with the phones out and pointed at them with a flash lighting up the early evening.

"Okay we kissed, now give us our burgers!" Jubilee roared down there crossing her arms in a hissy fit.

"Okay, just let me git this video sent on ta Remy." Rogue called up snickering, making sure both she and he had their blackmail to threaten the squirt with the next time she got too big for her breeches.

Cranking some tunes and enjoying the night as the stars came out one at a time, it wouldn't be much longer for the new moon that a promise was hinging on.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-


	14. Chapter 14

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The night of the new moon finally came and Rogue waited in her room with her phone at hand reading through a novel on her tablet. Suffering Jubilee all day had taken its toll, never knowing just what her friends down home had to suffer that had siblings, young or old. Tomorrow there would be time for revenge, tonight she had to wait and just see what would happen. Finding her cup of tea empty, a trip to the kitchen was in order as she crept from her room to find the house bathed in darkness other than a flickering orange light of the fireplace in her Momma's and Pappy Logan's bedroom.

"Just be cuddling, just be cuddling..." Rogue whispered, dreading another night down on the pull out in the basement.

Peeking in on her little sister, she was fast asleep with half of her blankets thrown off and a pillow fallen on the floor. Despite the right pain she could be, Rogue crept in and tucked her back in, quietly closing the door behind and back on the hunt for a cup of tea. Wondering just how he would announce himself, his texts had been enigmatic at best and kind of cheesy for a couple. But there was just something about Remy LeBeau that made her heart race and long to have him back in her life, right down to just how good he smelt as they snuggled together.

Putting on the kettle and making sure the silly whistle top wasn't about to wake the whole household, the remnants of dessert were under glass for a quick piece of pilfered pecan pie as a midnight snack. Getting back to her novel, it had been one suggested by Remy, phone calls running up her bill made just to listen to his sultry voice narrate the tale for her days before.

"Hidden in the shadows counting out the time between patrols, he waited for the moment to race along to the next rooftop that would take him to her. Ever since that first night they had laid eyes on another it was a love that couldn't be forbidden no matter what her father the Duke proclaimed, his greatest theft the stolen heart of the only daughter of the Duchy..."

Smiling silly as she read aloud in a hushed voice and so very glad the brat was upstairs fast asleep, Rogue could enjoy the trashy novel without shame or guilt, pausing to fix her cup of tea on hearing the kettle roiling away on the stove. Finding her place again as she waited for her cup to cool, the reunion of lovers was one that she waited for herself on pins and needles, living and breathing the tale told in the novel as her own thief had a promise to keep.

"Wary of the treacherous roof, he crept along keeping low and knowing just which window was his loves, a single shingle sent skittering down to the guards below all it would take to announce him in the worst way."

Strangely a question asked only the night before came back to her, snatching up her phone and scrolling through all the texts until she found it. She hadn't thought anything of it then, but now her heart was racing for a very different reason as she read it again. _Which window is yours, my Chere?_ Thinking then maybe he'd be throwing little pebbles at her window like in the movies, she had told him the one on the right, but now after what she had read in the novel the err was easy to see.

"Oh you damn idjit..." Rogue hissed, already rushing out to the patio to glance up at the roof.

Just as she feared, a silhouette was there lithe and catlike, playing the rogue in the novel as he crept across the roof. Horribly romantic the effort he was putting into all this, right down to suggesting the book to her, but the one fatal flaw was about to announce itself.

"Remy!" Rogue hissed trying to keep her voice just loud enough to be heard.

Too late she saw him vanish to the window on the right as he saw it, but from where she expected him to be it was the one on the left of the brat. Trying to prevent the chaos that was about to ruin her romantic plans for the evening, she was running up the stairs taking them two at a time to catch the door knob just as the scream rippled through the house. Pappy Logan was tearing out his door seconds later, thankfully dressed in boxers as he noticed her.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Logan growled.

Opening the door, Remy was backed to a wall trying to calm down one irrate Jubilee who was spouting some of the best language she probably had picked up from her Dad. Looking between the pair and to Rogue, Logan rubbed his eyes and took a calming breath before stalking in to drag the Cajun thief out of his little girl's room.

"I swear, I thought it was Rogue's room!" Remy cried, looking to his amour for support.

Ororo was wandering out looking a mix of amused and flustered, likely interrupted at the worst time but still seeing the humour in the whole situation. Rolling her eyes at her Momma, Rogue followed after her Pappy Logan who had Remy in a choke hold as he dragged him down the stairs.

"That makes it all the better, creepin' around at midnight sneakin' inta girls rooms?" Logan asked, releasing the charming rogue.

"I just wanted to surprise my Chere, I finally be back for good." Remy swore.

Surprised by what he just said, Rogue looked to her Pappy to see him looking on the youth in a different kind of interest. Looking to be counting to ten and giving up at five, Logan pushed past Remy on his way to the fridge for something to wet his whistle and settling on a bottle of fizzy juice Jubilee had in there.

"What do ya mean yer back for good?" Logan asked, carrying on with the interrogation.

Feeling her heart flutter at the smile he threw her, Rogue looked from Remy on up the stairs where a cough announced her Momma standing there with a grumpy girl glaring daggers at the man of the hour.

"As of this fall Remy shall be enrolling in the same high school as Rogue, he never did actually graduate as he was, ahem, occupied elsewhere." Ororo revealed.

"You're shitting me?" Rogue cried out, an echo of her words from her Pappy Logan heard with a wholly different sentiment.

Simply smiling down, Ororo wandered off with Jubilee in tow leaving the three of them to settle things for the night. Feeling eyes on her, Rogue looked to find Remy admiring her and her nightly wear of just shorts and a T that was showing just enough midriff. Blushing and looking to her Pappy Logan, she was rewarded with roll of his eyes and a shrug.

"Yer on thin ice LeBeau, and as for you, ya got an hour and then I expect ta hear ya in yer room." Logan said, glaring at Remy with his gaze softening as he looked to Rogue.

"Hour and a half." Rogue countered, crossing her arms and staring him down.

"Fine, and if he's spendin' the night it's down on the pull out in the basement with a floor between ya both." Logan growled, stalking past to pause and offer a late night hug.

For all his bluster and protest, the hug was tender and soft, a few whispered words of love as he left her to her beau. Seeing all the worry she had in his eyes as he burst out of his room at the scream of his daughter, Rogue felt she had a place in his heart too that was just as special. It made her feel she owed the brat a bit more effort, thinking how hard it must be to see her Dad sharing that love so freely. Ignoring Remy as she wandered back to her forgotten cup of tea and novel, as he joined her at the table she slid her tablet across to him.

"My favourite part." Remy said after reading enough to realize where she was.

"Ya damn idjit..." Rogue laughed, giving him a playful kick from under the table.

"A fool in love." Remy whispered.

Thinking Pappy Logan's fears were for naught, the only thing she longed for tonight was to curl up next to her thief and take comfort from his closeness. Moving to the patio and curling up together under the stars, Remy read to her of the lovers who defied a kingdom to be together.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

After the hectic evening past, breakfast was taken on the road right along with her youngest, Ororo giving her love a kiss at the door and taking the keys he offered her. Looking over his shoulder to where Rogue and Remy were breakfasting out in the den full of stolen bits of food and idle threats, the gagging of Jubilee had her look down with a chuckle.

"Just keep her outta trouble." Logan said, ruffling his daughter's hair and earning a kick to his shin.

"I shall endeavour to do just that." Ororo promised, walking off full of poise and grace to the other family car, Logan's mustang.

While no classic, as she slipped in and started the engine, the rolling rumble of the engine had her thinking of another noise so very similar that she loved. Jumping in the back right along with skateboard, Jubilee was buckling up as Ororo looked to her youngest curiously.

"There's plenty of room up here." Ororo said with a nod to the empty passenger seat.

"Dad says it's safer in the back seat, till I'm older." Jubilee admitted, biting her bottom lip.

"He cares about you a lot doesn't he?" Ororo asked with a soft smile.

Nodding, Jubilee turned her attention out the window as the drive to town started. Finding the station she had been told was a favourite, she caught the little look the young girl threw her way to try and disguise with an air of disinterest. The trip to town was something she had longed to do for a while, and today she had just the bit of shopping in mind to hopefully build some bridges between them. Rogue and Logan's relationship was everything she could have ever dreamed of, the two hitting it off so well, but her own and Jubilee's was a struggle.

Much of the strife likely came with all the freedoms Rogue was so readily given, right down to keys to the Jeep and never having to sit in the back seat. That and the time taken up that once might well have been spent between father and daughter, now whiled away with his future wife. Catching the eagerness to be free of the back seat as they neared the skate park, Ororo felt guilty over her trickery just a bit as she drove on.

"Uh, ya just drove past..." Jubilee pointed out, looking to the rearview to see the apologetic eyes there.

"I promise on the way home we will stop by, but I have a bit of shopping that I need a ladies input with and unfortunately Rogue is otherwise occupied." Ororo explained.

Sure enough there were the crossed arms and cloudy irritated eyes, Jubilee slumping down bonelessly in the back and starting to kick the seat in frustration just like on their very first meeting. Unlike Rogue, she suffered it in silence and let her work through it thinking it a small price to pay for her trick. A trip through the drive thru for a hot chocolate and some donuts helped, ordering a steeped tea for herself. Driving past the one mall they frequented on her way downtown, Jubilee looked again to point out the obvious but this time caught on in time.

"Just what kinda shopping you doing?" Jubilee asked instead.

"Humour me just a bit longer." Ororo begged, keeping an eye for a parking lot.

The Saturday morning saw most of the shops just opening up now, the one she had her appointment with still a few blocks away, just enough for some window shopping between them and trying to find out just the things Jubilee really liked. Given how blind or just how stubbornly he refused that his little girl was growing up, Ororo felt it would be a horrible idea to ask him and even worse to sneak on into her room for a peek however tempting it was.

"This isn't more lame dress shopping is it?" Jubilee asked, peering into a clothing store with an eye to the shirts.

"Just for a couple, I promise. But I thought maybe we could do a little bit of shopping without my meddling with your wardrobe." Ororo admitted.

"Only a couple? Will I have to try one on?" Jubilee groaned.

"Just a few, then we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day, just you and I." Ororo promised.

"A few is more than a couple ya know." Jubilee pointed out.

"We're shopping only for a couple of dresses, but they just have to be perfect in every way." Ororo said trying to sooth the ruffled feathers.

Pursing her lips and thinking on it, Jubilee held out a hand to shake on the promise, Ororo lightly taking it in her own and smiling to her. It brought a skip back to her step as she rushed along to skid to a halt at another shop window for a peek inside. It didn't open for another hour, but looking in with a hand atop her youngest's shoulder, it seemed she had an answer to just where many of those little gifts came from spying a cookware store that sold an eclectic assortment of everyday items seen through a warmed lense.

"Oh my, I believe we shall have to come back here later, the his and her aprons there are simply scandalous." Ororo giggled.

"Ew, beach bod aprons complete with butt floss behinds, please tell me ya won't be wearing those when we're around..." Jubilee groused, her face twisted in disgust.

"I promise." Ororo chuckled, pleased to hear Rogue mentioned if not by name but mutual consideration.

As they wandered on down, Jubilee became more talkative, pointing out her favourite shops and those of her fathers. Joining in, it was a delight to get the honest opinion of the girl even if it involved words like 'lame' and 'boring' thrown around. Finally making their way down to the few blocks to their destination, she asked Jubilee's opinion of the one store they were headed to.

"What of that one?" Ororo asked.

Spinning around from where she had been eyeing a passing bus for the release date of a movie advertised on the side, Jubilee looked on the verge of her usual honest replies when her eyes grew large as her mouth hung open. Walking up behind her to rest her hands atop her slight shoulders, Ororo smiled down to her as she looked up sputtering for words.

"W, wait a minute! That dress!? Wh, why isn't Rogue here, she's your daughter!" Jubilee gasped in shock.

"You're both my daughters, and we came by last weekend together when you and your father were having some time together. This is the final fitting, but now we just have to get a dress for you." Ororo revealed.

Having tried to prepare herself for this moment, Ororo imagined much from outrage to stubborn refusal. Though they had been living together now for a while, a makeshift family, the wedding would make it as official. Kept at arms length, Ororo longed for her youngest to know just how much she loved her and hoped to find even a fraction of the affection that had blossomed between Rogue and Logan for her wedding day to come.

What she hadn't expected nor prepared herself was for Jubilee to fall limply to the sidewalk and openly cry. Joining her instantly and wrapping her up in a hug, her own tears were fast coming as tiny arms freely hugged her back with her frame shaking in sobs. Some looked on curiously, others did their best to leave them be, but it was the police cruiser that parked across the street with an officer watching from a distance that had her feel a hint of the old threat.

"I can't remember my mom..." Jubilee croaked in a broken voice.

Struggling for breath that seemed impossible to find, Ororo gasped in pain and gulped hard against her sniffles. Everything Logan had shared hadn't prepared her for this, to see the young girl hidden behind years of being raised by such a man who even still didn't know how to express the things that cut the deepest.

"Hush, Jubilation, I'm here." Ororo whispered.

"I now what her face looked like from pictures, b, bu, but I can't remember..." Jubilee whimpered, admitting a shame she never longed to tell.

Breathing was easier but the ache in her chest still stung, thinking just how it must look to the young girl. Until her and Rogue had stepped into her life Logan had only shared his heart with her alone, but now he had both a wife and an elder daughter to care for. The father she had never known had been filled, and now here she was about to have a mother in her life for the first time she could remember.

"Is everything alright Ma'am?" A genial voice asked.

So lost to her thoughts she hadn't noticed his arrival, the officer from the car looking worried yet putting on an air of authority still that was his duty. Thinking how awful they must look, her makeup ruined such a trivial thought, she managed to force a smile and nod as she struggled for words.

"Just a thoughtless mistake on my part, her father and I are to be wed and I thought taking her dress shopping for the wedding might help us bond a little." Ororo admitted.

"Miss?" The officer asked, kneeling down and lightly stroking Jubilee's arm for her attention.

Peering out from the embrace and taking a shaky breath, Jubilee just nodded once before burying her face again. It seemed to be enough for the officer as he left them in peace with a tip of his hat and a quiet congratulations. Finding her easy to cradle as she picked her up, Ororo settled down on a bench still holding her close.

"I'm sorry..." Jubilee whispered, the whimpering that wracked her frame growing less.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I feel I am the one who owes you an apology." Ororo said softly, brushing away the tears that stained her cheeks.

"I just can't remember her, and I hate it, and now you're here with Dad, and...and I just wish I could remember her."

"Just like you can't remember your father, even though you have your Dad? Just like you wish you could remember him and feel ashamed you can't?" Ororo asked, placing a kiss atop her head and taking a deep soothing breath as Jubilee admitted it with a nod.

"We can't help who we love Jubilation, and I want you to know you should never feel ashamed for it. I promise I shall never ever try and replace your mother. But if there is one thing I know, we're capable of so much love, just as every new thing I find out about your father and you makes me fall even deeper in love with you both. Just like every time I see my Rogue and him getting along so well has me fall in love with him all over again."

"You really love me?" Jubilee asked.

"From the moment I saw you, and now more than ever for you sharing of this. Now, there's only one problem."

"What?" Jubilee asked, tactlessly wiping her face against her sleeve.

"We look absolutely horrible, and there are dresses for the wedding to still try on. Lets go see about getting cleaned up first shall we?" Ororo laughed, offering a hand that was readily taken much to her delight.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Standing there at the mirror admiring herself and thinking to the day she would walk down the isle under Logan's adoring gaze. Nothing frilly, a life as a thief had her appreciating slinky, silky and serviceable with an evening of dancing ahead of her to show off a side of Logan few likely knew about. Beckoning her daughter to her side, Jubilee was dressed much the same though without even the modest trail she herself had. Ribbons of yellow and baby blue would replace the white satin ones, but standing there with her, the two admiring another in the mirror, it had the weeks to the wedding feel like an eternity.

"I look..." Jubilee started, unable to finish.

"Beautiful." Ororo supplied.

Rogue's dress was much the same, though the ribbons would be yellow and green, secretly loving that they shared a love of one colour between them. Picturing the two with her as she exchanged her vows with Logan had her dabbing her eyes lest she ruin how perfect the moment was. Hearing the shop open, the final piece du resistance had arrived as a cat call fo a whistle rippled through the boutique. Picking him out, Jubilee snorted in irritation at seeing him.

"Give ya ten bucks ta punch him." Jubilee offered.

"Twenty." Rogue countered.

"Deal." Jubilee conceded, a yelp from Remy worth it.

"Business lover, you understand." Rogue chuckled, leaning in for a kiss.

"Now then, just where did Papa Logan's little tomboy get off to?" Remy asked teasingly, though as he smiled down to her only honest admiration could be seen that had her blushing.

"Kiss my...butt." Jubilee grumbled.

"See, I hear her, but I don see her? You see her Stormy?" Remy carried on with his jests.

"Just as the very first time." Ororo said, wrapping her up in a hug.

Lost to just how good it felt to be hugged that way, Jubilee let herself be urged to a chair where she waited with Ororo as Rogue rushed off to a dressing room. Returning after some help by the staff into her dress, it was Remy's turn to be stunned by the beauty that greeted him. Without anyone to pay for any abuse, Jubilee settled for a smug look of satisfaction on the dumbfounded 'N'awlins' boy's face.

"Merde, check Heaven, an ange has fallen." Remy breathed lightly lost to his admiration.

"Now that we're all here." Ororo said, beckoning her eldest over.

Sitting there with Jubilee at her side and Rogue standing behind her, her last surprise came with a photographer announcing herself in the flash of her camera taking a picture to remember the day she had both her daughters with her, their love to be returned a thousand fold forever more.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	15. Chapter 15

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"When ya said it was a log cabin I wasn't expecting this."

Thinking on it, Rogue hadn't expected much of what became the trip out to a small airport and getting onto a seaplane with the next stop being the wedding of her Momma and Pappy Logan. Visiting the Canadian Rockies had been a trip she had been promised and had never expected it to be anything like this, flying over the snow capped peaks and offered a glimpse into the mountain valleys. With a lake of glacial water behind her a turquoise so deep she could hardly believe, she stood on the dock staring at everything in utter wonder.

The log cabin was simply majestic, crafted from timbers stained gold with windows galore tied in with stone that she had to wonder if it had come from the mountain itself. Feeling the dock shake once more in an even tempo, she looked to find the girl that with each day was getting easier to think of as her little sister. Stopping next to her, Jubilee looked on up at the cabin in just as much awe as she was herself. It felt good that on this day that this wasn't another of those things Pappy Logan and her sister had shared together as just theirs all those years, that this was something new for them to call their own as a family.

"Where the hell did that come from!" Jubilee yelled, turning on her Dad with an accusing finger.

"What? Ya thought we'd be bunkin' in tents like normal?" Logan asked from the plane where he was helping his love down.

"No, just...what the heck! It's bigger than our home!" Jubilee spat, pointing now at the cabin.

Leaving her questions of just what this place apparently was to Pappy Logan and the squirt for later, Rogue lead the way only to be thwarted as the door was locked. Just as with her new home Pappy Logan came on up with a key fob for the electronic locks. Stepping in with her bag slung over her shoulder, the smell of pine and fresh paint greeted her. Walking with her family and smiling up to her Momma as she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder, she couldn't believe the fireplace that was the centerpiece of the den.

"Tell me you got Marshmallows!" Jubilee squealed, turning on her Daddy with expectant eyes.

"I might have, maybe wanna go check in the pantry. Now what say we all get settled in before the rest o' the company arrives." Logan teased, ruffling her hair and heading off to the stairs built of split timbers that seemed to float in the air.

Trailing behind with her Momma, she was still lost to taking in the glorious craftsmanship of the cabin to even think of fighting over rooms. Knowing her Pappy to be he probably already had that figured out anyway if the shriek from upstairs was any indication. Dropping her bag and throwing her arms about her mother, not for the first time she wondered just how she had gotten so lucky in life that day at the bus station.

"Uh, Mam? Where would ya like this put?" A voice called out from the threshold.

"Just hang it anywhere convenient and that would be lovely, my fiancé should be along shortly to help you." Ororo called to the pilot of the seaplane.

Four garment bags on hooks were hung tenderly off in the closet by the door, a wedding dress and a tux together with two more dresses picked out by her Momma for this special day. Whether her sister to be knew it or not, she would be completely in her hands to spruce her up for the wedding and a certain boy who had stolen her first kiss. Thinking again of boys and kissing, a blush came over her wondering just how damn sexy Remy would be dressing for the ceremony and everything that would come.

"Come check out the rooms!"

Looking to her sister to be, the gasp was more out of habit than real shock at seeing her dangling from where the second floor ended to leave the den open to the rafters. Rushing over to catch her as she let go, the hug that greeted her did catch her surprised but pleasantly so. Returning it and then letting her go, the little scamp was tugging at her arm to lead her up the stairs. Just as stunning as the main floor, art hung on the walls of the wolves and deer with a few pieces of aboriginal inspired works.

Denied the chance to enjoy them and making a promise to when she wasn't being dragged along, her mischievous little guide lead her to a bedroom with her own name crafted in the door, Jubilation. Her breath was stolen as where she expected a wall was but glass alone offering a view of the mountains in all their majesty. Where a bed should be was the mother of all hammocks with a futon cradled in its netting of sturdy rope, and...

"A bathroom..." Rogue whispered, rushing off to the open door to inspect it.

"No more fights." The gravelly voice of Pappy Logan remarked from the doorframe.

"We each get our own...?" Rogue asked, squealing in delight as he just gave her a wink in answer.

Tackling the man for a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, she squirmed past him to go inspect her own room with Jubilee on her heels. Just as with her sisters room where a wall should be was nothing but glass inviting in the expanse of wilderness that surrounded them. Her bed was crafted of logs like the cabin, a bookshelf bare and empty aside from a gift card 'for her to fill it up with' written in Pappy Logan's hand, and to her delight a telescope off in one corner. Opening the doors, the first a walk in closet and the second her own personal bath, as she fell on her bed and wondered if she was dreaming her pinch came with Jubilee tackling her.

"So lets vote on spending every chance we can up here starting now, aye!" Jubilee chirped eagerly raising her arm up.

"Heck yeah!" Rogue joined in throwing her arm up.

"There's no internet." Logan called from the door.

"What!?" Jubilee shrieked.

"Oh my god squirt, you might actually have to read a book that ain't got pictures in it!" Rogue gasped in horror at her sibling to be.

"Well at least all the stuff I read doesn't have steamy sex scenes in it." Jubilee shot back earning a scowl.

"Those are intimate shows of their loves that are crucial to the plot!" Rogue hissed.

Curling up on her bed and looking to the door and ignoring the teasing, she saw her Momma had joined in on the tour at some point and was standing there with Pappy Logan, her arms wrapped about his chest and her chin upon his shoulder smiling at them in bliss. Scooting off and treading up to her parents, how nice that sounded indeed, she wrapped an arm about them and left one for the trouble maker trailing behind.

"One more day until it's all official like, all o' us becomin' one big family." Logan said, wrapping up all his ladies in a big hug.

"It will be both the longest and shortest day of my life." Ororo teased, so much left to do for the ceremony tomorrow.

"Well, best get settled on in and get a bite, won't be long before the calvary arrives." Logan replied with a kiss to her cheek.

Knowing when they weren't needed, Rogue rushed off with her sister in tow to help the pilot unload everything else packed away on the plane.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Sprawled out on the lavish fur pelt that served as a rug, Ororo was lost to the foot massage her beau was treating her to after all the unpacking of what was to be the first load. With guests still flying in, each and every plane carried everything that would make her special day all that more magical. Lolling her head back, her daughters were roasting hotdogs over the crackling fire, a bag of marshmallows on hand for dessert that looked a bit light if only due to how close it was to her youngest.

"How much longer do we have?" Ororo asked with a yawn.

Glancing at his watch as he trailed from her foot to her calf, a mouthed _half hour_ was enough to let her enjoy the time she had. Sighing in delight, she wondered if there was nothing he couldn't do with those hands of his. Stretching catlike and taking the opportunity to tickle Jubilee's exposed back, the squeal and laughter was worth whatever retribution might come.

"I nearly dropped my dog!" Jubilee groused, reaching back to pull her shirt down.

"Like ya wouldn't have eaten it anyway." Rogue teased.

"Well duh, five second rule." Jubilee fired back.

"Real deal street meat huh?" Rogue asked with a smirk.

"Least it's not charcoal like yours." Jubilee taunted.

"Oh c'mon, just a bit burnt is awesome!" Rogue huffed.

Treated to a weighty discussion of just what made the perfect campfire hotdog, Ororo looked up to Logan and found him matching her smile at their children's antics. Reluctantly rolling away and finding her feet, a trip to the kitchen was due. Setting the kettle to boil and finding her tin of tea, she had everything ready when the sound of a plane came just on the edge of hearing. A glance to Logan showed him checking his watch, clearly not alone herself in wondering just who had shown up early.

"Company sooner than expected." Ororo mused, finding a window and watching the landing on the lake.

Any thoughts of ignoring their guests for just a little longer were dashed with her daughters rushing off out the door just to see who had come. Looking to her love, he was already on his feet stretching before ambling on up to her. A kiss on the cheek, nose and finally her lips was his greeting before he made a trip to the coffee machine to fix a mug, killing enough time for her tea to be ready before setting off together down to the dock.

"Ah hell." Logan growled on sight of the first person climbing out of the plane.

"Who's ready for his bachelor party!" Wade called out in greeting.

Blocking the way as he was, Yukio kicked him to make room before exiting and lending a hand to her own daughter. Hiding a smile behind her hand at the little scene of her friend showing up in the company of the well known Merc, with a glance to Logan she saw him rolling his eyes at his comrade.

"Whatever you're thinkin' Wade ya can take a long walk off the dock instead, closest thing to a party that's happenin' before tomorrow will be some cards and brews." Logan grumbled, eyeing the mouthy Merc over his mug.

"What, no hookers and hand grenades? This is your last night of bein' a free man, man!" Wade cried out in horror.

Joining in with the rest of the ladies for a collective roll of the eyes, looking to Logan found him working his jaw and looking ready for a fight. Taking his hand in her own, she gave him a reassuring squeeze that begged him to ignore it all.

"I won't kill him babe, I'll just break his jaw so Wraith can wire it shut." Logan tried, earning a shake of her head.

"No violence." Ororo chastised with a kiss.

Looking from her to his girls, Logan smirked and looked to Wade with an idea brewing. Reaching for his wallet and peeling out a few twenties, his little Darlin' was already elbowing Rogue and with a nod to him.

"Whoever dunks him in the lake gets to get a piece of this pie." Logan called.

Dropping behind the man in a crouch Jubilee was ready for Rogue who kicked Wade right in the chest, his balance thrown off with his arms flailing for something to hold onto. Dancing out of reach Yukio grabbed Amiko and watched her current fling fall into the lake with a splash and sputtered accusations of betryal. Leaping to her feet Jubilee gave her elder a high five and rushed on up to her Daddy with a hand held out along with a huge grin.

"Worth every damn nickle girls." Logan chuckled, peeling out twenties until each had an even sixty.

"Hey Miko! Come check out our rooms!" Jubilee squealed, rushing up to the girl to drag her off to the house.

"Don't worry, ya can bunk with me." Rogue promised, joining in.

Looking to Logan in a mix of reprimand and amusement, the smile she tried to keep from showing broke free at last. Leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek and a nibble on his ear, she melted against him as he pulled her into his arms and growled throatily for her with his chest rumbling against her breast.

"Just for that you can finish unloading the plane yourself, I'll go get the pilot a cup of coffee for his break." Ororo instructed with a whisper.

"Worth. It." Logan said between kisses, reluctantly letting go so he could get to work.

"And as for you Mister Wilson, if you even think of trying to touch either Yukio or myself we shall be forced to defend ourselves. You can ask Logan just where the shower is that is suitable for you getting cleaned up from all that muck and filth." Ororo hissed, seeing a veritable swamp thing rising from the lake.

"Oh c'mon Yuk baby, honey, sweet cheeks...you know you wanna go skinny dipping, the water's great...just a little nipply but nothing wrong with that." Wade called to the current love of his life and future mother of his children (in his own little world).

"Sorry Wade, I only skinny dip where there's white sand and bars on the beach, Wild One I am I'm not about to go meeting any lake monsters." Yukio replied though admiring just the way his shirt clung to his chest.

"The only monster ya gotta worry about is in my trous..." Wade started.

"Yukio, shall we?" Ororo called out loud enough to drown out any of the Mercs boasts.

Linking arms together and traipsing off to the cabin, the men left behind were at least left to enjoy their departure in a sway of hips and saucy smirks as they spared them one last glance. Doing his best to appear professional, the pilot started helping to unload the rest of the bags just the same.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Night came casting its veil over the heavens, the first few stars piercing the last light that burned at the jagged mountain peaks. The cabin was now full of those guests who had come to help celebrate, still a few more to come in the morrow but for now it was a time of celebration and anticipation of the next day. Breaking off into their camps, the men left down to the waterfront where they could smoke their horrid cigars and talk without any worry of offending any delicate sensibilities. Left the Lady of the manor, Ororo was well onto the way of enjoying her own bachelorette.

"There is a special place in Heaven for whoever had the brilliant idea of Cheesecake Lollipops." Maria cooed, looking over the assorted array that sat between them.

"You are so right. The girls made these, though I confess quite a few met their makers." Snatching a New York, Ororo smiled at the memory of her daughters bickering so sisterly at each other.

"And we have the future Mister to thank for the meat platter, god this is just so tender." Yukio announced, plating a piece of sliced steak next to some roasted tomatoes and peppers.

"I know at least four tested and tried ways to disable a person with a cocktail fork, and that will be your only warning not hog that platter." Natasha not so innocently threatened, using said cocktail fork to snatch a slice of sirloin to savour.

"She's not kidding, is she?" Maria asked in a whisper.

"I do not believe Natasha is a person who understands 'kidding', humour yes, but she uses her Russian heritage as an excuse to make it very dark." Ororo replied in an equally quiet whisper.

It had come as a bit of a surprise when making the guest list that some people started appearing on each others, people such as Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, and Nicholas Fury joining the company of Tony Stark. _Save it for the Honeymoon_ , her lovely Logan had said to her catlike curiosity of just how he knew them. As it was every time she ever mentioned the Honeymoon all he had to say was that it was taken care of, a bit of a wedding gift. Tight lipped as ever, Logan hadn't broke from her attempts to weasel it out of him. And after leaving her youngest breathless after a bit of torture by tickling, either Jubilee didn't know or she was just as tough as her Daddy at interrogation tactics.

"Okay, where's my vodka? That was a gift from Piotr's parents!" Kitty asked, slamming the freezer and throwing her hands to her hips.

Pointing to where Kitty's laptop was, Ororo saw her blush in embarrassment at seeing it in the company of a frosty bottle of vodka. Software engineer by day, and hacker by...well, once a thief came the thought, her little Kitten was one of those special friends she had made over the years. Introducing her to Piotr had been magic, the two hitting it off in a classic case of love at first sight. Being the accomplished artist he was, there were a few thefts that still hadn't gone noticed for how perfect his forgeries were.

"Which one's Piotr?" Maria asked.

"The one you mistook for Logan's brother." Ororo chuckled, remembering just how smitten Miss Espinosa had been once she had met his actual brother.

"Well, you said he was built like a tank and I didn't expect him to be blonde." Maria shot back with a laugh.

"Well...Piotr does pack some heavy armaments, if you know what I mean." Kitty added, giggling madly at her own joke and blushing all the while.

Laughs went around like the rounds being served, Ororo gladly taking a glass of wine and looking to all her friends that had come to see her off on the greatest adventure of her life, matrimony to the man who had given her something more precious than all the jewels of the world, a family.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing your girls to play flower girls." Leaning in to kiss Maria's cheek, Ororo had loved that bit of time to get to know her neighbour all the more with a bit of shopping for dresses for the girls.

"Just don't complain if they get flowers everywhere." Marie teased.

"I still can't believe there's no stripper, do you have any idea the looks I got getting two hundred in singles?" Felicia bemoaned, fanning herself with a wad of cash in one hand, a beer dangling from the other.

"I offered to get one, but the domestic life must be throwing a wet blanket over our dear Ororo. Hmm, I wonder what her impressionable little Jubilation would think of some pictures I have of her in black leather club wear and a mohawk." Yukio said to her fellow thief, then turning on the bride to be with a mischievous grin.

"I just managed to convince her to grow her hair out now that her father won't be meddling, if anyone gives her any ideas otherwise I shall have to enlist Natasha's services." Ororo threatened, ignoring the looks she got to take a sip of her wine.

"Do I even want to know just what clubs you were going to?" Kitty asked warily, only to get a cork thrown at her.

"To the future Missus Howlett and the new Cold War, we all know where each other's bodies are buried so we had best behave ourselves. I'm sure it's only a matter of time until the next of us takes that walk down the aisle." Felicia announced, raising her beer in toast.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Kitty asked with an faked air of offence.

"That I shall drink to, and I am surprised I beat you my pretty Kitty." Agreeing and raising her glass, Ororo smiled to the girl she thought of like a daughter.

"There's still a lot Pete and me want to do before we settle down, and the moment we tie the knot Mother Rasputin will be pressing for grandchildren we are not ready for yet." Kitty explained, pouring a shot of vodka to pound back.

"Speaking of children..." Felicia mused, turning a catlike grin to Ororo.

Throwing another cork, Ororo lounged and let the silence drag out as everyone looked on her with their curiosity gnashing at the bit. Smiling indulgent and humming, that was a conversation she had with Logan alone and for now it would stay that way.

"Tease." Felicia and Kitty hissed in unison, looking to another and sharing a laugh as they raised their drinks in salute.

"Oh like you're one to talk Felicia, you're the definition of tease. Still stalking that high school crush? Isn't he dating an actress now?" Yukio asked.

"If you must know I crushed on Peter in college and trust me...he was a different man from the boy I remembered in high school, it's a wonder what a gym membership and some conviction can do. Brains and brawn, what's not to love? Now if he just didn't have his own high school heartthrob to crush on..." Felicia bemoaned theatrically, faking a fainting spell with a sigh.

Known to the world as the Black Cat, seeing Felicia and Kitty bonding over their shared love of brilliant men with figures of Adonis named Peter...well, Ororo left it at that for now. Maybe once the Honeymoon was over she'd get to a bit of meddling, arrange a few double dates, but for now she had other ideas of just who she might just hook up and her name was Maria. She'd have all of tomorrow to see just how the two hit it off, though it wasn't to say she wasn't about to use loaded dice, Maria's girls hadn't been the only to get a new dress for the wedding.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Sitting aboard the yacht, Logan remembered his exact words to Tony at seeing it. _Only you would figure out how to have yer fucking yacht flown to a land locked lake in the Canadian Rockies._ Just the same it beat the campsite he had set up for some cards, leave it to prick to show just what the right mix of brains and money could accomplish. Sipping his Scotch and considering his hand, he folded and passed the bid off to Wade hoping he'd lose his shirt.

"Hey Tony, I'll bid a hundee and a bullet that can be your lifeline if ya ever get into my kind of trouble..." Wade offered in bid, throwing down a crisp note and a 9mm round.

"I see you and raise a .357 magnum." Wraith said without much aplomb.

"Oh c'mon Wraith, you can't just raise calibre." Wade argued.

"And...I'll quote," Victor started,"The fact that I've got Desert Eagle Point Five O written on the side of mine should precipitate your balls into shrinking along with your presence."

Looking between the men and their bids, Maverick folded too and started talking to Piotr at his side once more. Leave it to the sniper to be the avid photo bug, but at least with this Pete kid he was getting some conversation Logan figured.

"I think I better fold this hand, I don't need Pepper getting on my case when she gets in tomorrow." Tony said before tossing down his cards.

"So, who wants to owe who a favour?" Wade asked looking to Wraith and Vic alike.

"Fold." Wraith hissed, Victor following suit by tossing his cards into the slush.

"Okay gents, new rule. Only cash at the table, lets keep this game friendly." Logan announced, gathering up the cards to shuffle for the next hand.

"Just how the hell does this pizza taste like takeout?" Clint asked from his place out on a leather chesterfield, enjoying the view of the stars.

"I got Papa John down in the galley." Tony said, not even looking up from his cards.

"And you're not kidding, are you?" Clint asked wholly rhetorical before having another bite.

"Gentlemen, if I might interrupt you for a minute I have a toast. To one of the smarter sons of... questionable birth it has been a heck of a time to work with over the years. He knew when to get out, how to settle down, and now he's stuck with two teenaged daughters as his just reward for every time he was a pain in the ass over those very long years. Here's to Logan..." Nick rambled on, finishing his speech with tossing a box of cigars at the groom.

Opening up the box at finding it already open, only one cigar sat all alone that he snatched up. Borrowing a light off his brother, he looked on up to Nick who met him with his one good eye.

"Lil light don't ya thing?" Logan asked, waiting for the wise ass remark from the man who ran the American side of most of those joint operations.

"You still owe me a box from that time in Croatia, lets just say we're even now." Nick fired back, plucking a cigar from his shirt pocket to light up with a broad grin and a chuckle.

"Bitch. Moan. I had ta bribe the border crossin' somehow." Logan chuckled, enjoying the cigar just the same and tossing some chips on in to ante up.

"Friend Logan, I've been meaning on asking how you proposed to Ororo. Would you care to enlighten the ignorant?" Piotr asked sounding just a little too curious for his own good, tossing his chips in and passing the bidding on around.

"Alright, just which one o' ya sons o'...questionable birth put the Ruskie up ta askin' that." Logan questioned, looking at the ususal suspects.

"I believe our artist friend here needs some inspiration, having seen the company he arrived in." Maverick said in a quiet voice that was serious without being severe.

Looking back to the quiet Russian, Logan chewed on his cigar thoughtfully before blowing a few smoke rings, reading the kid and seeing him as nothing but earnest. Tapping the ash off his Cuban crafted piece of art, he looked at the men at the table and smirked.

"I like ya kid, so you just track me down after this game and maybe I'll give ya some pointers. As fer the rest o' you lot, put your money where your mouth is. Whoever wins this hand gets ta find out, and I sure as hell ain't gonna go easy on ya." Logan muttered, chuckling as he saw the rest of them checking out their takings to consider their bidding.

"Fold, I got a couple o' nieces ta butter up 'n bribe if I ever get that interested." Victor said, tossing his cards in the slush and heading off for a slice.

More hands joined the slush until it was down to the man with deep pockets, and the man who wasn't playing with a full deck. Eyeing Wade and Tony, Logan ran a chip across his knuckles, something he'd picked up on those missions that had a whole lot of calm before the storm. Flicking it like a coin, hiding it beneath a hand and staring at the men he finally added it to the pile as he pushed his chips on up for his bid.

"All in." Logan announced.

"You are so lucky I'm gunnin' for Maverick, otherwise I would so see ya." Wade muttered, tossing his hand to the slush leaving just Tony to play.

"Once again, and just because I know one of you would let it slip, I fold because I don't need Pepper on my case. Consider that your wedding gift Mister Howlett." Tony said, tossing his cards on in with the rest.

"So whaddya have Runt?" Victor asked, leaning in so his brother could slip his hand for a show between family and laughing hard.

"Oh c'mon, you loaded or did you bluff your way through that?" Wade complained.

"Gotta pay to see the cards." Logan chuckled, mixing his hand on up with the slush to keep his secret.

"Alright, alright. Deal 'em up, if I can't get a little intel outta ya I'll at least get some of your cash." Wade laughed, tossing his high bid on in and then excusing himself for a slice.

"Deal me in." Nick barked, tossing some cash on down for his buy in.

"As fun as it is eating and drinking on Tony's dime, I think I'm up for a more direct shot at his wallet." Clint called, getting up to find a seat at the table.

Leaning back and looking back at his cabin, Logan thought to the ladies that made his life worth living, the ones that in all their own way saved him from that path that would have lead to nothing but too much time to think about his sins committed in the name of 'The Greater Good'. Folding out on pocket aces, he got up and headed off to nab a slice as an excuse to stare at what was to be his home away from home, made all the more special with the vows he'd swear tomorrow.

"Hey, ya in or what runt? Yet last night o' freedom 'n yer standin' there slack jawed with a slice starin' off inta space." Victor shouted.

"Don't git yer panties in a wad." Logan shot back, snatching a second slice and heading back to get in on the action.

Yet as he sat there eyeing them all, he saw the truth of it all, all the barking and baying was just for show. He found something they were all still looking for, some of them close yes, but he was gonna get there first. Though there might be days where he'd know an empty bed when he was off on work, or likely when his Ro found something herself, he'd have a promise to see him through it all.

_Do you Logan take..._ , he tried the words on for size imagining the moment. _You bet yer ass I do_ , smirking despite himself at everyone looking at him wondering just why he was smiling, he ignored them and enjoyed his last day of bachelorhood his own way.

-=+=–=+=–+=+=–=+=-


	16. Chapter 16

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

How long the day had been and how short it seemed just the same, a flurry of all the final touches to prepare for the moment at hand. The last guests had come and dressed in their best they waited seated off at the shore. Velvet darkness was the sky speckled by diamond starlight, and as was in heaven so too was on earth with warm white chains of lights bedecked upon the trees. Standing there on the dock with his best man and brother one in the same by his side, Logan breathed deep the night to still his heart that ran rapid in anticipation.

The lake was as still as glass, the reflection of those stars above cast upon it leaving it feeling all the more deep and that distant shore unreachable. Shuffling his feet as if only for something to do, he looked down to admire the white satin that ran over the wooden planks. Waiting and listening to the lapping of waves, there would be no wedding march to announce his bride, she had her own ideas on that and so he stood there expectant of her sign. As he saw it he smiled, the gasps of the gathered telling him he wasn't alone.

Piercing that dark insurmountable void lights joined the stolen stars that shined from the dark and still surface, lanterns sailing on rafts he had seen the youngest of the children crafting thinking it a game to pass the time. Out of all those lights three shone the brightest and he knew just who they represented, the women who held his heart and saved him from the darkness that once sought to claim it. Gondolas appeared out of the darkness, his bride sitting at the bow of one looking serene and magnificent.

Music played now but it was no wedding march, and at those first few notes he couldn't help how his vision was blurred with unshed tears or the ache that halted his heart with a sweet and welcome pain. The words came to him then, words he sang with his heart exulting in them as he was answered. Setting one foot before the other he crossed to the very edge of that dock to take her hand, the distance between them closed at last as they joined in song.

"In your eyes..." He sang admiring hers then.

"The light, the heat..." Ororo answered, tears coming as she saw his own.

"In your eyes..." The ache in his heart stole his breath, waiting for those words that had gained a new meaning now.

"I am complete..." Ororo swore.

"In your eyes..." Logan whispered, letting go of a shaky breath as he fought to resist stealing a kiss.

"I see the doorway to a thousand churches..." Those gathered sang now.

Looking on their friends together both with tear stained and blurry vision, they stood there waiting as the first gondola vanished into the night. The next came, and this time Victor helped the lucky lady to her feet with Rogue looking resplendent in her dress. Another lantern joined the darkness, a point of light that was a promise, to be joined by another as Jubilee was helped up. Best man and two very dear and important bridesmaids lead the way, Logan left to convey his bride to the altar. Now flower girls joined them, Maria's children and the younger sister of Piotr, fragrant petals thrown with abandon into the air to flutter on the breeze.

Waiting there to wed them was a man who would not take the vows they swore before him and his lord lightly, and though Father Wagner had preached the Word for over twenty years he had yet to bless one union...until today. As his side waited the other maids of the bride, Yukio and Amiko dressed just as Rogue and Jubilee. Leaving his nieces to take part of their duty, Victor fulfilled his own and flanked the Father in waiting. Left standing there together, they were directed to look at the gathered who still sang the song until the very last note had faded.

"I see I am not alone in always getting teary eyed listening to that song, and I don't believe we shall ever think of it the same again." Father Wagner began, smiling on the gathered to gesture them to stand.

"I've known Logan for many years now, he's often come to me when he needs as he always has said...a good man's advice. I've done the best I can over the years of our friendship, and if you will all keep a secret for me there have been many an occasion that I've had to ask another for advice on his hardships." Smiles met him, whispered exchanges and a few chuckles from the more jaded gathered.

"It's been said that the Lord helps those who help themselves, and I have seen Logan work very hard to make a life for himself that he and his daughter would be proud of, and it is one I know I myself am very proud of. So it is with my most heartfelt pleasure that I see that he has opened his heart to include two more today, and it is my honour to wed Ororo Munroe to this man if she will have him." With inhuman reserve and a beatific smile Father Wagner looked from groom to bride in question and offered his hand.

"Forever and always, I have never known love like this until I met Logan." Though shedding tears as she cried aloud her hearts want, Ororo never felt happier in her life than the day she fell in love with her now eldest daughter.

"Now my friend, this is your chance to prove to me you are the man I know you to be. But I've been asked by someone dear to the bride to remind you that there are among the gathered, ahem, a many men whom she shall not think twice of hiring should you in a fit of insanity say but two words she is waiting to hear." Father Wagner remarked, looking on Yukio with a jovial smile before meeting eyes with the groom.

"Can't argue with that. Father...'n the man upstairs, if ya would do me the honour I would say I do, I do take Ororo Munroe to be my wife." Logan chuckled, running his thumb over his bride's knuckles at feeling her grip tighten.

"Then it is by the power vested in me that I would like to introduce you to Mister and Missus Howlett, you may kiss the bride." Father Wagner called out to an enthused crowd.

Like the morning fog vanishing under the rising sun, so did his self restraint vanish as he took her into his arms and kissed her as he had longed to do at hearing their song played. And like the crowd begging for an encore he heard it again, all throughout that breathless kiss that left him gasping with her as they broke. Staring deep into her eyes, her smile was the only answer he ever needed.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


End file.
